Three's A Crowd
by peanutpopper
Summary: Judy and Tom are happy living together until Doug moves in and turns all of their lives upside down. A followup story to The One With Judy Hoffs. Like always, reviews are highly appreciated!
1. Dinner for Two

Tom Hanson sat with his feet on top of his desk while he flipped through the file of his latest case waiting for the clock to hit six o'clock. Penhall and Ioki walked into the Chapel energized and loudly expressing their excitement. Hanson looked away from his file to see the two officers making their way towards his desk. He let out a gentle sigh and stacked up the manila folders preparing for the daily grumble that Doug spewed everyday.

"You'll never guess what just happened to me!" Penhall boasts.

"You won a new car?" Tom guesses.

"Even better, I won tickets to tonight's sold out baseball game!" Penhall said waving the tickets in Hanson's face.

"Let me see these." Hanson grabbed the tickets from his hand. "Holy, shit! These are in the dugout!"

"I know." Penhall says calmly. "So are you in tonight? Ioki has plans with Rachel, so that leaves you and me."

"Actually, I can't tonight. Judy and I are celebrating her settling into my place. She's taking me out to dinner."

"What?" Penhall says with disbelief. "You guys can wine and dine tomorrow. These are in the dugout!"

"I would if I could, but I promised Jude."

"You guys and your girlfriends." Penhall complained.

"Well, why don't you just take Dorothy?" Ioki suggested.

"If I take Dorothy, I might as well tear these up and eat them. She would be miserable, in turn, would make me miserable."

"I thought she liked baseball." Ioki wondered.

"Dorothy likes baseball, but she hates watching it with me."

"What a shock!" Hanson said sarcastically as he stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Well guys, I'm heading home."

"You think you're so lucky because Hoffs is so sweet and understanding, but remember, you guys are living together now." Penhall ranted following Hanson to the door like a little puppy. "Wait until she starts nagging about your clothes, your music and the way you snore. Then we'll see how happy you are."

"You know Jude isn't like that." Tom smirked putting his arm into his jacket. "She's funny, my apartment has never been so clean and I love watching her get out of the shower."

"That does sound like heaven." Penhall joked.

"Um, erase that image from your memory. She's my girlfriend." Hanson poked his finger into Penhall's chest.

"Tom, please come with me."

"I never thought I would see the day you would actually beg me to do something."

"If it would keep me from asking Dorothy, I'd wash your car wearing pink tights."

"Why don't you ask Fuller?" Ioki suggested.

"Iokage, that's a great idea!" Penhall slapped Ioki shoulder. "That'll give me a chance to suck up like Hanson does." Tom shot Doug an evil look as Doug smiled.

"Well, I'm outta here guys." Ioki said taking his keys out of his pants.

"I'll walk out with you." Tom offered. "See you tomorrow Doug."

Penhall sat on the corner of his desk and tapped the tickets against his leg. He actually contemplated asking Dorothy if she wanted to go, until the phone rang.

"Penhall." Doug answered seriously.

"Stop at the store and pick up some butter and milk." Dorothy ordered through the phone. "Make sure it says 2 and not skim. Last time you got the wrong milk."

"That's because milk is milk, regardless of percentages." Penhall snapped.

"Doug, you can so tell the difference. Just don't get the wrong one this time. This isn't rocket science, you know."

Doug quickly changed his mind about extending Dorothy the invitation when she started with her usual complaining.

"Actually, I'm not gonna be home until late." Doug cleared his throat. "I'm going to the game tonight with Fuller."

"When did you decide this?" Dorothy's voice changed to a surprised, yet angry tone.

"Just thirty minutes ago. I won tickets on the radio this morning."

"And you couldn't call me this morning and ask? I've already started dinner, Doug."

"I'm not asking your permission. I'm telling you."

"Well, "telling" me now won't do any good. You should have called me earlier."

"Sorry, but I'm an adult and it means I don't need to check in with someone every time I have a thought."

"Ok, Mr. Adult. Do what you want." Dorothy slammed the phone down.

"Hello? Dorothy?" he yelled to the dial tone.

Penhall slammed down the phone on his end and swept his hand over his face as he plopped down in his chair. He turned to look at Fuller's office door and nodded his head. Using the chair's arms, he pushed himself up to his feet and made it over to the door. He gave a light knock and popped his head in the door.

"What is it Penhall?" Fuller asked sternly.

"I have a question for you." Penhall said closing the door behind him.

**Tom and Judy's apartment**

Tom walked into the lemon-scented apartment to find everything clean and organized. Judy obviously got home earlier than anticipated from her doctor's appointment and cleaned the apartment. Tom took off his jacket and threw it on the back of the sofa as he made his way to the kitchen for a beer. He popped the top on the can and took a few gulps. Hearing a faint sound of running water, he started moving towards the bedroom's bathroom. He opened the door and saw his beautiful girlfriend finishing her shower. _Just in time_, he thought to himself. Judy opened the shower door and stepped out of the bathtub. Tom greeted her with her bathrobe and a towel for her hair. Tom helped Judy into her bathrobe and put the towel around her neck to catch the dripping water from her hair.

"Why thank you kind sir." Judy said using her towel to soak up the water from her hair. "What did I do to earn such grand treatment?"

Tom placed his hand on her face and pulled her closer to him. "I just missed you today." Tom planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Tom, you saw me this morning."

"Well, for ten minutes and then you went to school."

"When you put it that way…" Judy leaned in for a deeper kiss. Tom ran his hand over her moist hair and intensified the kiss. He paused for a second to pull his t-shirt over his head and continued his make-out session.

"Let's lie down for a little while." Tom suggested walking backwards out of the bathroom to the bed holding Judy's waist.

"Tom," Judy stopped him. "You need to take a shower and get dressed. I have reservations at Zachary Mancini's"

"Zachary Mancini?" Tom stopped himself. "That place is like $60 a person. Judy, that's not necessary or economical."

"This is a special occasion though. All my stuff is finally moved in and put away and I have never been this happy before in my life."

Tom embraced Judy in his arms again. "I would be just as happy spending the evening with you in this bedroom."

Judy laughed. "I have a feeling it's in the cards tonight. Now go and get ready." Judy walked over to the closet as Tom began unbuckling his belt and went back into the bathroom to take a shower.

Tom straightened out his tie and waited for Judy to come out of the bedroom. Tom knocked on the bedroom door.

"Jude, the reservations are for 7:30, we're going to be late." Tom was amazed that she started getting ready way before he did, but somehow he was waiting on her. He had gotten use to this fact, but it was still mind-boggling.

Judy walked out of the bedroom wearing a black knee-length cocktail dress. It was clingy and curved around her beautiful figure. It showed the right amount of cleavage for a classy, yet sexy look. Her straight hair fell down her back and she sported the diamond earrings her father gave her for her high-school graduation present. Tom was stunned.

"Wow!" Tom's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "This was definitely worth the wait."

"Thanks!" Judy gave Tom another over indulgent kiss as she grabbed her hand clutch off the kitchen table.

Tom opened the front door for her. "Let's get you to that restaurant, so we can hurry back home." Judy giggled as they walked out of the apartment.


	2. Our guest

Tom and Judy arrived at Zachary Mancini's just after 7:30.

"Reservations for two for Judith Hoffs at 7:30." Judy informed the host.

The host scanned the reservations chart and nodded. "Right this way please." Tom and Judy were escorted to their table. The host made an attempted to pull the chair out for Judy, but Tom stepped in and handled it. After they made themselves comfortable, their waiter approached them.

"Good evening. Would you like to hear the specials?"

"Sure." Tom confirmed.

"Tonight's specials are grouper ceviche with fried green tomatoes, hot sauce aspic, grilled sweet onions in scallop-lime vinaigrette and chicory coffee lacquered quail with blue crab and cornbread stuffing that comes with a bourbon-sugarcane glaze."

Tom gave Judy a funny look that cracked her up. "We'll just have a look at the menus." Tom proposed.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"She'll have a martini and I'll have a screwdriver." The waiter walked away and Judy just stared at Tom with astonishment.

"How did you know what drink I wanted?"

"Well, whenever we're at restaurants named after mob bosses, you usually drink conservatively."

Judy smiled. "I didn't realize that you knew me this well."

"We've been together almost four months now."

"I know, but I didn't think you paid that much attention to minor things like that."

"Those things aren't minor to me." Tom smiled.

Judy and Tom enjoyed their dinner and waited for the check to arrive. The waiter placed the check in front of Tom and Judy pulled it towards her. The waiter looked at Tom with a snobby, appalled look as he walked away. Tom feeling a little embarrassed, reached for his wallet in his back pocket.

"How much is the bill?" Tom asked opening his wallet.

"Tom, I got it."

"But did you see the way that waiter looked at me?"

"No. Why?"

"He looked at me like I was being a "cheap" date because you're paying."

Judy laughed. "Tom, this is my treat. I invited you to dinner, remember?"

"I know, but I don't want that guy thinking I'm a low-life."

"Ok, you can pay the bill." Judy smiled pushing the check over to him.

Tom looked at the bill and swallowed hard. "$233.45? What the hell did we eat that costs that much?"

"Let me take care of it, ok." Judy giggled.

"You sure can! Let that guy think what he wants." Tom pushed the bill back to her.

Judy grabbed her Platinum Visa card from her purse and handed it the waiter. Judy signed the copy and they left the restaurant. They returned to the apartment a little after ten o'clock. Judy turned on the lamp and stretched out across the sofa.

"I don't wanna go to school tomorrow." Judy groaned.

"Do you want me to call and tell them you're sick?" Tom joked unknotting his tie.

"So Fuller can wring my neck?" Judy kicked off her shoes. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Tom lifted up her legs to sit down on the couch and placed them down in his lap. "If it makes you feel better, tomorrow's Friday."

"At least the weekend's almost here and we can just relax." Judy reached for the remote for the TV and suddenly she remembered something. "Is your tournament tomorrow?"

"No, that's next weekend." Tom answered. "Are you planning on coming?"

"Are you kidding? That's the one sport my boyfriend's actually good at!" she giggled.

Tom began tickling her feet. "Tom, come on! I was joking!" Judy said sitting up laughing uncontrollably. Tom pulled Judy into his lap and kissed her gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Judy pushed herself up and sat in his lap. "Well, well. This just keeps getting better." Tom said grabbing her waist.

Judy kissed Tom tenderly as her hands gripped the back of the couch. Tom wrapped his arms around her and began unzipping the back of her dress. He had been quite eager all day and finally he was about to take pleasure in having Judy. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Tom and Judy just continued as if the interruption didn't exist. The knock got even louder. Judy and Tom paused as they both looked at the door.

"Should we get that?" Tom asked. Judy nodded as a smiled spread across her face amused at Tom's annoyance.

Tom gave a deep sigh as Judy moved off of him. _Someone better be _dead, Tom thought to himself as he walked to the door. He opened the door and his eyes widened with the surprise visitor.

"Penhall, what are you doing here?"

"Are you busy?" Doug asked with an upset look on his face.

"Um…no." Tom looked back into the apartment to make sure Judy was decent. "Judy and I just got home. Come on in."

"Thanks, man." Doug said walking in with his hands in his jacket pockets. Doug walked in to find Judy relaxing on the couch.

Judy sat up quickly. "Penhall, what are you doing here?"

"You guys are even starting to sound alike." he joked.

Tom knew his best friend quite well and could sense something was off. "Doug, what's wrong?"

"It's Dorothy." Doug said looking down at the floor.

Judy, realizing that this was a "guys need to talk" situation; she got up from the couch. "Well, I'm gonna get to bed." She kissed Tom goodnight.

"Don't fall asleep just yet." Tom whispered to her.

"I won't." Judy said kissing Tom again. "Good night Doug." Judy walked to bedroom and closed the door.

"I interrupted you guys, huh?" Doug asked.

"Don't worry about it." Tom said making his way to the refrigerator and grabbing two beers. "Tell me what happened." He handed Doug a beer.

Doug popped the top and took Judy's seat on the couch. "Well, I went to the game with Fuller. Man, it was best game of my life and I didn't even play in it! You know, I even think Fuller had a good time." Doug took drink of his beer. "I got home and Dorothy was waiting up for me and boy was she pissed. She started yelling about how I need to respect her more and how I don't care about her like I should."

"It turned into a big screaming match, huh?" Tom took a sip of his beer.

"Not even." Doug answered. "She did all the screaming and bitching she wanted to without letting me get in one word."

"She kicked you out?" Tom put his hand on Doug's shoulder.

"Not exactly." Doug took another sip of beer. "When she wouldn't let me get one word in, I got mad and stormed out of the apartment. The door closed behind me and it locked… and I left my key on the counter."

"Why didn't you just knock and ask Dorothy to let you back in?"

"I did and she wouldn't open the door."

"So, you accidentally kicked _yourself_ out?" Tom laughed hysterically. "Doug, only crazy shit like that happens to you."

"Hanson, it's not funny. I'm stuck on the streets tonight or maybe I'll have to stay at some sleazy motel."

"You're welcome to camp out on my couch tonight." Tom continued laughing.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Hey, you would do it for me." Tom smiled. "But, I highly doubt something crazy like that would happen to me."

"What about Jude?"

"I don't think she would mind as long as you don't move in permanently."

"Oh no, man. Give me 'til tomorrow to clean up this mess with Dorothy. I just need somewhere to crash until the flower shop opens tomorrow." Doug chuckled.

Tom went to the linen closet and pulled down a blanket and a pillow. "Make yourself at home." Tom handed him the blanket and threw the pillow on the couch.

Doug took a whiff of the blanket and looked at Tom. "When did you start using fabric softener?"

"I didn't. Judy does most of the laundry around here."

Tom grabbed the television remote and handed it to Doug. "Thanks man. I really appreciate it." Doug expressed.

"No problem." Tom said patting his back. "We'll even give you a complimentary wake-up call."

"I won't be a problem, I promise."

"Well, I hate to leave you, but…." Tom said backing up towards his bedroom.

"Hey, if someone that looked like Judy was waiting for me in the bedroom, I wouldn't have answered the door."

Tom smiled. "I almost didn't."

He opened the door to find Judy washing her face in the bathroom. She had already changed into her silk, white nightgown with matching robe and the bed was turned down. Tom unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the chair next to the dresser. He stripped down to his boxer shorts and climbed into bed. He used the remote to turn off the television as he waited for Judy to finish in the bathroom. Judy pulled the clip out of her hair and let her straight hair fall down her back again as she approached the bed.

"Oh God, you are so sexy." Tom bit his bottom lip as anticipation consumed him.

"You think so?" Judy asked taking off her robe and revealing her sexy nightgown with nothing underneath.

"Let me show you." Tom said pulling Judy down onto the bed. Judy giggled as Tom planted kisses on her neck. Tom laid Judy's head on the pillow as he rubbed his hands over her silk covered body and kissed her softly.

"Why'd you leave the living room TV on?" Judy questioned. Tom just covered her mouth with his. Judy moaned as he deepened the kiss. Then the sound of a glass falling came from the kitchen. "Tom, what was that?"

Tom pulled the covers back and hurried out of the bedroom. Tom strolled to the kitchen where he found Doug cleaning up the broken glass and spilled water.

"What happened?" Tom asked as he bent over to help him clean up.

"Oh, I came in here to get a glass of water and I accidentally knocked it off the counter." Doug explained. "Sorry for disturbing you guys."

"It's ok Doug." Judy answered tying a bow in her robe.

Tom jumped up surprised that she was standing right behind him. "Um…Baby, he needed a place to crash for the night." Tom explained.

Doug noticed the annoyed expression on Judy's face. "I can leave if you want, Judy." Doug offered.

"No, please stay Doug. And don't worry about the glass." Judy tried to comfort his nervousness about the situation. "Good night Doug." Judy walked back into the bedroom obviously ticked off, but not at Doug.

"Sorry Hanson. I didn't mean to cause problems."

"Nah, you didn't cause anything. This is my fault." Tom said running his fingers through his hair. "See you tomorrow." Tom left Doug in the living room and returned to his bedroom.

Judy had turned the lamp off and was lying in bed on her side. Tom closed the door and slipped back into bed. Since Judy's back was to him, he didn't know how she was feeling or what to expect. He placed his hand on her waist. "Jude, are you mad?"

"How long is Doug staying here?" She asked.

"Just tonight. I couldn't just listen to his problems and throw him out with no place to go." Tom tried to explain. "I didn't think you would mind." He said rubbing her back.

"I don't mind, but you could have told me, instead of just walking in here like he left or something. This is my place too, you know."

Tom's face turned into a cutesy frown. "I'm sorry baby. I should have told you." Judy turned over and hugged him as he ran his fingers through her silky hair.

"Ok, just one night though." Judy agreed. "It's just that I love being in the apartment alone with you." Judy pulled him closer to her.

"In that case, I guarantee only one night." Tom tried continuing where they left off for the fourth time today by caressing her body and kissing her soft lips. Judy's eyes scanned the dark room uncomfortably while Tom fondled her affectionately. Judy stopped Tom.

"Tom, I don't feel comfortable making love to you with Penhall right outside the door."

"He won't hear anything. He's probably already sleeping."

They resumed kissing again. Tom pushed her nightgown's lacy straps off of her shoulders as he positioned himself on top of her. Judy pushed on Tom's bare chest to stop him again. "I'm sorry, but I can't." She sat up in the bed and pulled her straps back on her shoulders. "Maybe tomorrow night, ok?" She kissed him and rolled over to go to sleep.

Tom put his head into his pillow and sighed. He thought to himself, _Doug better be gone tomorrow_.


	3. Please Dorothy Please

Judy woke up at 6am. She sat up in the bed and looked at Tom sleeping like a big baby next to her. She threw on her robe to check on the other big baby sleeping on the couch. Doug was sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the sofa still flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Doug, have you been up all night?" Judy asked pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep."

"Are you ok?" Judy sat on the couch to talk to him. He moved from the floor to the couch so he wouldn't be staring at Judy's long legs during their conversation.

"I didn't think that I actually would miss Dorothy. I mean, we don't even sleep in the same bed." Doug looked into Judy's eyes. "I would give anything for Dorothy and me to act like you and Tom. You guys are so in love with each other."

"Well, I wouldn't say "in love". Actually, we've never used the L-word yet." Judy corrected Doug.

"That's weird. I mean you guys are like Hepburn and Tracy or something. Just the perfect couple I guess."

The silence grew between them as Judy began thinking about her relationship with Tom. "Do you think Tom loves me?"

The question caught Doug off guard. "I'm sure he does." Doug answered nervously.

"I wonder why he has never told me."

Doug searched his brain for something logical that wouldn't upset Judy or put Tom in an awkward situation. "There are other ways to show someone you love them other than saying those three words, you know."

"You're right. I'm sure he'll tell me when he's ready. Quite frankly, I not even sure I'm ready to hear it." She rose to her feet and changed the conversation quickly. "How about some coffee?

Judy put on the coffee and pulled a bag of blueberry bagels out of the freezer. "Do you want a bagel Doug?"

"Sure. Better make it two. I'm still a growing boy." He joked patting on his stomach. Doug walked into the kitchen and grabbed the orange juice out of the refrigerator.

"Hey Doug, get the butter and milk out of there too." Judy knew Tom loved his bagels covered in butter with a glass of milk on the side.

As Doug went back into the refrigerator for Judy, he realized that he forgot the butter and the milk that Dorothy asked him to pick up on his way home from work.

"I didn't even stop at the store like she asked." Doug murmured.

"What?" Judy asked.

"I'm an asshole to her, Jude." Doug sat down at the breakfast table.

"Oh Doug, you're not an asshole. You guys are just going through a rough patch right now. It will all work out I promise."

Judy's soothing voice helped Doug calm down. "You think so?" he asked for reassurance.

"Oh Yeah!" Judy bent down in front of Doug. "How about you two come over for dinner this Saturday? I'll even invite Rachel and Ioki." Judy put her hand on his knee. "We can have a little dinner party."

"Thanks Jude." Penhall placed his hand on top of her hand.

"No problem." She smiled. "I'm gonna wake Tom up, so he can have something to eat."

Judy sat on the bed next to Tom and shook him gently. Tom looked up at Judy with his sleepy eyes. "What time is it?"

Its 6:30, time to get up." Judy said sweetly. Judy let out a little squeal as Tom pulled her down onto the bed and planted a big wet one on her neck. "Tom, stop it." Judy whimpered. "I made a little snack for you in the kitchen."

"Thanks baby." Tom said getting out of bed and giving her a huge morning hug.

"You guys can eat while I get dressed."

Tom walked out of the bedroom stretching and yawning at the same time. He walked up to Doug who was standing up at the counter eating his two bagels.

"Good morning Doug." Tom poured himself a cup of coffee. "Did you sleep well?"

"I didn't. Actually, I couldn't. Thinking about Dorothy, you know." Doug took another bite of his bagel. "How about you?"

"Oh, I slept real well. That was the problem. Judy didn't wanna have sex because you were sleeping in the living room."

"Oh man, that sucks. Sorry."

"It's cool because you're skating out of here today buddy." Tom joked.

"I'll be out of your hair tonight. I think I know how to make up with Dorothy. I just need to get some milk and butter."

"What?" Tom asked.

"Never mind."

"Well, I'm gonna get ready for work." Tom took another sip of coffee and walked back to the bedroom.

Penhall left Tom and Judy at the apartment and walked into the Chapel around 7:15. He hurried to his desk and picked up the phone to call Dorothy before Fuller called him into his office. He waited impatiently for Dorothy to answer, but was in no such luck. He hung up the phone and slammed his head down on his desk. Just as he was about to begin his meltdown, Ioki walked up to his desk.

"Are you ok Doug?" Ioki said leaning against Penhall's desk.

"I've been trying to reach Dorothy and she won't answer the phone."

"Uh oh, are you guys fighting again?"

"I guess you could say that. I spent the night at Tom and Jude's last night."

Fuller opened his door and yelled for Penhall across the entire Chapel.

"Coming Captain, I just need to make an important phone call."

"I don't have all day Penhall." Fuller slammed his door.

Doug just leaned back into his chair and sighed. He picked up the phone again, but this time he called Four Seasons Florist. He arranged for two dozen red roses to be delivered to the apartment around one o'clock.

It was already three o'clock and Doug still hadn't talked to Dorothy. He decided to make another ill-fated attempt to call her again.

"Hello?" Dorothy said in a soft, gentle voice.

"Hey Dorothy, it's me."

"What do you want?" she asked as her voice changed from soft to harsh.

"I was just calling to say that I love you and to see if you got my roses."

"Yeah I got the roses, but roses don't make the pain go away."

"Dorothy, I miss you. Let me come home and make it up to you."

"No way! Not until you prove to me that you really love me."

"Dorothy, I don't know what else I can do to prove that I love you. I let you move back into MY apartment, I pay all the bills and I sleep on the couch." Penhall said getting quite furious about this situation. "What else do you want from me?"

"How about a little appreciation and respect Doug?"

"I appreciate you, but you don't appreciate me."

"Doug, of course I appreciate you. That's why I sit at home and wait for you, I cook dinner for you every night and I even listen to your corny jokes."

"I know and I'm very thankful for that." They shared a sweet silence for a brief moment. Doug thought for a second that he was back on Dorothy's good side, but she threw him a curve ball.

"Doug, I can't be with you until I know you respect me as your girlfriend."

"Dorothy wait, I…" Doug heard the horrible sound of the dial tone and knew that he would be spending another night away from home. Tom walked into the Chapel about 30 minutes after his conversation with Dorothy. Penhall had no idea how he was going to asked him if he could crash just one more night. Tom walked up to his desk sipping on a juice box and just stared at him.

"What?" Penhall asked.

"Well, did you talk to Dorothy?" Tom inched his butt on Penhall's desk.

"You can say that." Penhall said dryly.

"And what happened?"

Penhall just looked at Tom trying to think of a way to ask him to put up with him again for one more night. Being the good cop he was, Tom caught the hint.

"You need a place to stay, huh?" Tom shot his juice box into the trash can.

"Yep."

"Well, I have bowling tonight. You can hang with me until Judy gets home."

"Thanks Hanson. I can't say how much that means to me." Penhall got up from his chair. "Luckily, I have some extra clothes in my locker upstairs."

As Doug made his way upstairs, Tom sat on the corner of the desk wondering how he was going to tell Judy. This would also put a damper on the plans he anticipated with her tonight. He decided to figure things out at the bowling alley.

* * *

**Thanks for posting reviews right away! I'm posting two more chapters tonight because I won't be writing anything until Wednesday when I'm finished with my final exams. Extra thanks to all my loyal readers!**  



	4. Our Wonderful Friends

The bowling alley was packed. Not one lane was open and the arcade room was filled to the max with junior high school kids. After Doug's near death experience with boredom, he called Ioki. Harry came to his rescue and kept him entertained while Tom bowled.

"Thanks for coming." Doug said with relief. "You got here pretty quick."

"No problem. Rachel's with Judy and some friends at a party." Harry said pulling out a chair. "I was just sitting at home anyway."

Tom approached the table with a dismal look on his face. He pulled out a chair next to Harry and fell into the seat. "I suck tonight." Tom folded his arms on the table and put his head down.

"What did you expect? This is bowling." Doug snapped.

"Hey, don't worry Hanson." Harry tried calming his angst. "It's just a game."

"This is not just a game. The Amateur Bowling Tourney is next Friday." He sighed. Tom pulled himself back together and stood up. "Um…I'm gonna get some beer."

The concessions line was around the corner, but Tom had connections. Ira, the concessions manager, was a good friend of his. Ira leaned over the counter as Tom whispered in his ear. In less than a minute, Tom was heading back to the table with a pitcher of beer and three cups in his hands. Doug poured everyone some beer and raised his cup to make a toast.

"This is to my buddy Tom, a terrible bowler…"

Tom gave Doug a stinging look.

"But he's being very, very kind by letting me stay at his apartment another night." Doug finished his joke of a toast quickly and drank some beer.

"Sure!" Tom said sarcastically. "You tell Judy that."

"Do you really think she would mind?"

"Don't worry Doug. She honestly doesn't mind you staying over. It's just that…"

"What?" A curious Harry asked.

"With Doug at the house, Jude doesn't want to have sex."

"No sex at all?"

"None. She feels weird about having sex with him there. I think that it would embarrass her if he heard something." Tom took another sip of beer.

"Poor Hanson!" Harry said slightly laughing alongside Doug.

"It's not funny. One day with no sex has made me really tense. I almost killed some kid in class today because he was popping his gum too loud." Tom elaborated. "It's just hard sleeping in the bed next to her without touching her."

"Not touching Judy with what she was wearing last night? Whew, that's gotta be hard for any man." Doug joked.

"Oh, shut up Penhall." Tom took another gulp.

"Well, at least you sleep next to her. Dorothy won't even let me do that." Doug frowned.

"That's bad Doug." Harry picked up his cup. "I feel really bad for you two, but I'm glad Rachel and I are in a happy relationship." Tom and Doug looked at Harry with piercing eyes.

"Yep, I'm in a happy and healthy relationship." He bragged again pouring more beer into his half empty cup.

"I'm usually in a happy relationship." Tom said in a sad, low voice.

"Chill out man, it's only been one day." Doug pointed out. "You guys probably only have sex twice a week anyway." He chuckled.

"Try twice a day." Tom smiled.

"Twice a day?" Doug's mouth dropped open. "When do you have the time between work, school…and bowling?"

"We always make time." Tom smiled. "Especially before we go to work."

"That explains why you're so chipper in the morning." Doug shoved Tom.

"I wish I was with her right now." Tom used his finger to swirl his beer around in the cup. "I love the way she looks at me. She makes me feel wanted without even saying one word. Sometimes, we just lie in bed holding hands and watch each other fall asleep."

"You love her, don't you?" Harry asked admiring the way Tom desired Judy.

"I'm so in love." He smiled looking down at his cup. "I'm so in love that the thought of being with another woman makes me sick to my stomach."

"I knew it!" Harry leaned back in his chair.

Doug just sat there listening to Tom's confession and remembering what he and Judy talked about that morning. "Why won't you tell her then?" he snapped folding his arms.

"What?" Tom was confused about where the outburst came from.

"You need to tell her that you love her." Doug moved his chair closer to the table. "Jude and I talked about it this morning before you woke up. And she asked me if I thought you loved her."

"What did you tell her?" Tom felt a slight rush of anger and anxiety. He was kinda bitter that Judy talked about something so personal with Doug, but he was also nervous about the situation.

"I said that I thought you did, but I wasn't sure."

"Why the hell would you bring up something like that with her?" Tom erupted.

"I didn't." Doug kept his cool and tried to explain. "She brought it up with me. It was probably due to my bragging on your relationship. I told her I wished Dorothy and I were like you guys."

Tom sat there in silence, stunned by Doug's sincerity. "Thanks, Doug."

"Look, just tell her you love her, so she won't have to question it." Doug tried convincing his best friend.

"It's such a big step, though."

"And you two moving in together wasn't?" Harry jumped in.

"Well, do you love Rachel?" Tom turned the discussion around on Harry.

"Of course I do. And I tell her everyday." Harry smirked. "Why are you so afraid of telling her?"

"I don't know." Tom picked up his beer and brought it to his lips. "Moving in together didn't seem like a big deal at the time, but saying "I love you" and living together **is **such a huge deal. Before you know it, we'll be talking about marriage and kids and I'm definitely not ready for that step."

"Did you ever think that maybe you are?" Doug asked.

Tom just sat there in silence. _Was he ready to settle down for good?_ His hands started sweating as he gripped his cup. Tom finished off his beer and grabbed his bowling bag. "Ok guys, let's get out of here. I want to get home before Judy does, even though nothing exciting is gonna happen."

"You never know." Harry placed his half empty cup on the table. "She's probably getting lit with Rachel and Cassie at the wine tasting. She might be more relaxed, even with Doug crashing."

"Yeah, but I don't want to take advantage of her when she's drunk."

"Then don't, let her take advantage of you." Doug smirked poking his finger into Tom's chest.

Harry rose to his feet and pushed his chair in. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, right?"

"Oh shit! I forgot about that dinner party thing." Tom said looking at Doug. "Is Dorothy coming?"

"Nah man, I don't think so. She doesn't want to see me."

"I can ask Jude if Cassie would want to join us. Just so you don't feel like the fifth wheel." Tom volunteered.

"That's the loud mouth red-head, right?" Doug questioned.

"That's Cassie."

"Perfect, just perfect." Doug said wiping his face with his hands.

Judy, Rachel and Cassie walked outside of Jack Ramsey's wine tasting party so Cassie could grab a quick smoke. They smiled as the good-looking host walked back inside from his chat with the valet workers about lack of good judgment. Mr. Ramsey made every attempt to make sure Judy noticed his breathtaking smile and his interest in her.

"Whoa, Judy! Someone has their eye on you." Cassie commented taking a puff of her cigarette.

"Oh please Cass. He's not even that cute."

"Come on, Jude. Even I have to admit it." Rachel pointed out. "He's got a great body, gorgeous eyes and he's so intelligent."

"Tom is everything Jack is, plus more!" Judy smiled. "My sweetie is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"But you forgot rich, filthy rich." Cassie added.

"Money isn't everything. Trust me, I know."

"How do you know?" Cassie asked.

"Because I went to school and dated guys just like Jack. Nothing special."

A small group of guys walked by the trio and turned their heads to catch a glimpse. One guy stepped on the back of his friend's shoe because he was staring at Rachel. Rachel was a slender blond with mystifying green eyes that melted Harry's heart every time he looked into them. She was the shy, quiet type, which was identical to Harry's personality.

Cassie blew them a kiss as they walked inside. Judy just smiled and shook her head at her friend's daring actions. Cassie was a petite red head with a loud mouth and outlandish ideas. She could easily grab all the attention in the room and loved every second of it. When Judy was single, she had no problem being as bold as Cassie was, but things were different now. Judy had become the perfect mixture of her two good friends. She was mysterious and calm like Rachel, but witty and charismatic like Cassie.

Cassie threw down her near-finished cigarette and stepped on it. She reached into her little black evening handbag and pulled out her lip gloss. After a quick touch up, she was ready to re-enter the party and become the center of attention again.

"Let's go ladies!" Cassie gave with enthusiasm.

"Actually, I think I'm heading home." Judy looked at her watch. "It's almost eleven. Tom should be getting home right now."

"Oh no Judy! Don't leave now!" Cassie started throwing a fit.

"I've been waiting all day to spend some alone time with him. Besides, I'm sort of tired."

"In other words, she's horny." Cassie added.

"Cassie!" Rachel shouted feeling embarrassed for Judy.

"Well, maybe I am." Judy admitted with a slight smile. Judy gave her friends goodnight hugs and started walking off. "Oh Cassie," Judy yelled back. "Don't forget about dinner tomorrow. Remind Harry for me."

The valet attendants hailed a taxi for her and she was on her way to see Tom. Judy was a little tipsy from the wine tasting, but it only made her more eager to get to her sweetheart. She hoped Tom wasn't sleeping, but she had on good certainty that he was waiting for her because he was just as anxious as she was.

The two officers walked into the dark apartment. Tom turned on a two lamps as Doug made his way to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Tom said through the bathroom door. "Keep an ear open for the phone in case Judy calls."

The taxi pulled up to their apartment building as Judy rummaged around in her purse looking for her apartment keys and money to pay the driver. "Oh shit! I can't find my keys."

"I don't have all night lady." The driver impatiently told her.

Judy found her money, but her house keys were still MIA. She paid the driver and walked up to the building. She noticed Tom's car and let out a big sigh. _At least Tom's home_, she thought to herself. Walking to her apartment door, she continued looking through her purse, but no such luck. She gave up and just knocked on the door instead.

Doug got up from the comfortable sofa and gave a quick look through the peep hole. He hurried to unlock the door for her. Judy became wide-eyed when the door opened.

"Doug, what are you doing here?"

"I'm….I'm staying another night with you guys." He confessed.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to post another chapter, but things have been a little crazy here. I should finish up the next chapter by Sunday, so enjoy this one! Hopefully, I still have your attention :)**  



	5. The Fight

"Another night, Doug?" Judy asked walking into the apartment. She used the couch to balance herself as she kicked off her shoes. She stood silent with her hands resting on her slender waist as Doug tried to explain.

"I really hope you don't mind Judy." Doug rambled on nervously. "The problem with Dorothy is much more complicated than I thought. She's being quite difficult." Doug cracked a short smile as Judy's stare dug into him.

"Do you have plans on fixing this problem with Dorothy or did you just plan on moving in?" Judy said coldly as she folded her arms.

Doug just stood there in silence as her words shocked him. If he could wager on anybody being sympathetic to him, it would definitely be Judy. She was the understanding, warm-hearted woman of their group. He knew that she was way beyond pissed.

"Well, I'm not quite sure what I want to do about Dorothy, but I didn't want to impose on you guys."

"That's what you're doing, Doug." Judy tried to fight back her anger, but it just poured out.

"I'm sorry Judy, I really am."

"Don't worry about it." She put her hand on her head and thought for a minute. "Where's Tom?" she shot out.

"Taking a shower." He pointed to the bedroom.

"I'll be right back." Judy picked up her shoes and marched to the bedroom.

Walking into the dim bedroom, she saw the light surrounding the bathroom door. She closed the bedroom door as the light from the bathroom guided her to the closet where she threw down her shoes. She slipped off her pants and blouse and threw them on the bed. Wandering around her room in her underwear, she made her way to the dresser and found a tank-top, when suddenly Tom grabbed her waist. Judy was so absorbed in her frustration that she was startled by Tom's warm, wet hands and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I missed you." Tom whispered in her ear.

"Tom!" she cried turning around. "You scared the hell out of me."

"I thought you heard me." Tom laughed lightly.

"Well, I didn't." Judy said angrily as she loosened herself from Tom's hold. "Now I'm all wet."

"Sorry." Tom said innocently watching her wipe water off of her arms. "Can I make it up to you?"

"Is that your solution for everything?" She asked staring into his dark eyes.

Judy placed her top over her arm and snatched her jeans off the chair. She was headed for the bathroom when Tom gripped her wrist. "Let go Tom." She demanded.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you."

Judy looked into Tom's eyes and sighed. "Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you acting like this?" Tom said pulling her towards him. "I figured you wouldn't be too happy about Doug camping out another night, but this?"

"You had no intention on telling me Doug was staying another night, huh?"

"You were busy today and then you went to that party with Cassie. I figured you would be cool with it anyway." Tom went to kiss her hand, but she snatched it away.

"Stop it Tom!" Judy yelled. "Now's not the best time to try and get me in the sack, ok?"

"I was just trying to calm you down."

"Sex is great, but it shouldn't be your answer to "calming me down". I'm not some girl you picked up at a bar, ok?" Judy snapped.

"Judy!" Tom eyes grew big. "How could you say that? You know that's not how I view our relationship."

"How do you view it then?"

"In ten words or less?" Tom grabbed his clean pair of boxers and t-shirt off the bed and slipped them on.

"I'm listening." Judy folded her arms.

"I…I care about you. Didn't I ask you to move in?"

"Is that all?"

"Jude, what does this have to do with Doug staying here?"

"Look Tom, Doug's my friend too, but he doesn't need to be here every night."

"What are you talking about? This is only the second night."

"It won't be. I've seen things like this unravel before. The first two nights are ok, but then it'll be a week, then it's a month. Get the picture?"

"You're being totally irrational. Do you really think Doug would actually move in with us?"

"Even if he did, it's not like you would let me know." Judy pulled her tank top over her head. "It's like you forget that this is my place too."

"You act like I have different strangers over every night. This Doug we're talking about."

"Doug at our place, not just your place. You changed that when you asked me to move in."

"I know this is your place too, Jude. I don't need you to remind me."

"That's not the way you act, Tom. Everything I do from buying coffee to picking out towels, I ask your opinion."

"Well, I never asked you to do that."

"I was just being courteous by treating you the way I want to be treated. Those are just towels; this is something living at our place."

"I get it!" Tom shouted getting aggravated.

"How would you like if Cassie stayed here for a few days?"

"Whoa, whoa! There's a difference, a big difference."

"How's that?"

"Cassie's a…." Tom tried to search for the right word without insulting one of Judy's good friends.

"A friend of mine?"

"I didn't say that."

"Well, what word were you looking for?"

"Cassie's a wild, loud mouth." Tom blurted out.

"And Doug isn't? At least I would have to decency to tell you Cassie was staying over. I wouldn't try to hide her behind a night of sex like you did last night."

"I didn't try to hide anything."

"Please! If Doug wouldn't have broken that glass, I would have never known he was here until I woke up the next morning."

"We talked about it and you said that all was forgiven. I thought it was ok."

"It was ok for last night. There was no agreement for tonight. I came home and he was here."

"Do you really think I want him living with us? No, I don't, but he has no place to go!"

"He can always go back to Dorothy."

"Dorothy won't listen. Come on, you know how she is. She wouldn't let him get one word in today."

"As his best friend, you should do more to encourage him to make up with his girlfriend or to move on with his life."

"Judy," Tom ran his fingers through his wet hair. "Don't tell me how to treat my friends, especially in my house." Tom was fuming at this point. "I can do what I want."

"Fine!" Judy slipped on her jeans and grabbed some sneakers out of the closet.

"Where are you going now?" he asked.

"I won't tell you how to live your life, or how to handle your friends anymore, especially in YOUR HOUSE." She said putting her hair into a clip. "You and Doug can live happily ever after right here in this apartment."

"Whatever Judy." Tom opened his dresser to get out a pair of sweatpants. "Maybe we should, since you a Dorothy are always complaining!"

"If that's how you feel, then you won't have to worry about that anymore. I tried to be open with you, but you don't know how to return the favor." Judy made her way to the door.

"Hey, at least the girl at the bar would know when to shut up!"

Tom realized his comment went to far when it stopped Judy in her tracks. She just stood there holding the doorknob as a single tear fell from her eye.

Judy turned around. "Tom, this was probably the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life."

"Oh, what's that?" Tom said sarcastically.

"Moving in with you!" Judy left slamming the bedroom door.

She zipped past Doug, grabbed her car keys and purse and stormed out of the apartment. Tom sat on the bed and just stared at the floor. Doug tapped lightly on the door as he turned the knob and stuck his head in.

"Are you ok?" Doug asked.

"No, I'm not." Tom said as a tear fell down his cheek. "I should have never said those things to her."

"You were angry. It's understandable." Doug didn't know what to say to Tom, but he felt this happened because of him. "I can leave if you want."

"Nah, you might as well stay. What's done is done." Tom stood up and took in a deep breath. "What time is it?"

Doug glanced at his watch. "A little after midnight. Why?"

"Let's go get a drink." Tom insisted.

"Maybe we shouldn't. I don't think alcohol is the way to go right now."

"Two single guys like us on a Friday night should not stay cooped up in this apartment."

"We're not single, Tom. We're just going through a difficult time with our girlfriends."

Tom dropped back down on the bed with his elbows resting on his knees. "Judy's gonna move out, I just know it."

"Judy left to go and cool down after that intense argument." Doug sat next to him. "She'll be back."

"Doug, I can't live without her." He confessed.

"I know." Doug put his arm around his best friend's shoulders.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to finally post something. My traveling agenda started earlier than I planned. In this chapter, Judy does overreact****, but hopefully you can see her point. I felt that it was necessary for Tom and Judy to got through this difficult time just because their relationship is too perfect. I just hope I don't lose any of my readers. I should post the next chapter by Friday.**  



	6. After the Fight

Judy waited in Cassie's driveway for her to get home from the party. She sat under the porch light and cried her eyes out in the meantime. Judy was never the type to cry or get upset when fighting or breaking up with a boyfriend. She usually just shrugged it off and kept moving on with her life. But being in love with Tom Hanson was a completely different feeling. Her heart wanted to race back to the apartment and just hold him, but her brain told her to stand by her principles even if it broke them up. She started replaying the incident in her mind and realized how crazy she sounded back at the apartment. _Why was I being such a bitch?_ She thought to herself. _Especially to Doug. He didn't do anything wrong._ She put her hands over her face as she cried again.

She lifted her head when a pair of headlights made its way down the street. A yellow cab pulled up next to Cassie's mailbox and she got out. Noticing Judy, Cassie rushed up the walkway and bent down in front of her teary eyed friend.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Tom and I just had a nasty fight and I can't face him right now. Can I…"

Cassie didn't even give her the chance to ask. "You can stay here as long as you like."

"Thanks."

"How about some tea?" Cassie helped Judy stand up and unlocked the door for them to go inside.

Cassie filled her ladybug tea kettle with water and placed it on the stove. She grabbed her _I got kicked out of an Ivy League School_ mugs and threw a couple of green tea bags into them. Judy took a seat at the table as Cassie hopped on top of the counter to listen to her friend's story.

"Tell me what happened. Are you and Tom breaking up?"

"I really don't wanna talk about." Judy said bluntly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little overwhelmed by the whole situation. I just don't wanna talk about it right now."

"Well, my ears are open if you need to talk."

"Thanks, Cass." Judy wiped a tear from her cheek. "So did anything interesting happen after I left the party?" she quickly changed the subject.

"Oh my God! You missed the kick-ass scene that Rachel caused." Cassie hopped down from the counter top to check on the boiling water.

"What did she do?"

"She kneed this guy in the crotch when he grabbed her ass."

"What?" Judy exclaimed. "Our Rachel did that?"

Cassie poured the water into the mugs and let the tea brew. She tossed the bags and poured in plenty of honey and a splash of lemon. "Here you go." She said bringing the mugs to the table.

Judy carefully sipped the hot tea as the smell started to soothe her nerves. "Thanks Cass."

"What are friends for?" She continued to stir her tea and took a quick sip.

"Tell me more about Kick-ass Rachel." Judy smiled.

"Do you remember Jack's lawyer, David Boyce?"

"Yeah, the guy with bad breath and the strong cologne."

"That's him. Well, he was trying to start a conversation with Rachel, but she just ignored him. Then he moved in too close and pinched her ass."

"He's such an asshole." Judy added.

"The best part was when she turned around and kissed his cheek before she kneed him in the crotch. It surprised the shit out of him!" Cassie cracked up laughing. "She did it so smoothly; it was almost like it wasn't her. You know how she's so shy and quiet."

Judy couldn't stop laughing. "What did Jack say about her kneeing his lawyer?"

"Jack was like, _that's the fourth time this week._"

They continued laughing hysterically and talking about people at the party as the wee hours of the morning crept up. Judy checked her watch and it was well past 4am. She knew that Cassie had to be tired, but she was still going strong trying to help keep her spirits up.

"Cass, you can go to bed. You don't have to sit up with me."

"I'm fine. Besides if we stay up for another hour, we can have breakfast at my favorite diner on Eighth Street."

"I don't know if I can eat right now. My stomach is doing flips." Judy rubbed her stomach to emphasize her feeling.

"Well, you can drink coffee and watch me eat." Cassie joked. "As a matter of fact, I'm gonna jump in the shower." Cassie jumped up off the floor. "Are you gonna be ok?" she asked handing Judy the remote.

"Oh, I'm fine. Go take your shower." She insisted.

Judy pulled the clip out of her hair and stretched out across the sofa. She started flipping through channels on the TV, but even that became too difficult to do. She dropped the remote on the floor as her arm dangled over the edge of the sofa. She couldn't stop thinking about Tom and what he was doing. _Does he miss me?_ She thought. _Does he hate me? Does he want to break up?_ So many thoughts ran through her head to the point where she couldn't help but to cry again.

Tom rolled over in the bed to glance at the clock on the nightstand. It was almost noon. Tom rubbed his eyes and rolled over into the spot Judy usually slept in. He grabbed one of her pillows and could still smell her shampoo's sweet scent of mandarin oranges lingering on it. He just held it close as the sunlight covered his face. Feeling like a zombie, he finally gave in and sat on the edge of the bed. "Why did I have to wake up?" Tom said to himself. At least when he was sleeping, he didn't have to think about Judy not being there. He managed to wander into the bathroom and hover over the sink. One glance in the mirror was enough reason for him to climb right back into bed for the rest of the day. Tom let the hot water run to the point where the steam covered the mirror and he didn't have to see his image. Suddenly, Doug popped into the room.

"You're finally up!" Doug said very cheerfully.

"How'd you guess?" Tom said trying to open his swollen eyes.

"After I heard the ruckus you made trying to get out of bed, I thought I'd look in on you."

"I'm fine." Tom splashed some water on his face. "I just need to eat something."

"We can grab some burgers at the Sun Ray Grill. I think they have some lunch specials."

"No Sun Ray." Tom mumbled out. "That's Judy's favorite place and she might be there." Tom wiped his face with a nearby towel. "I can't let her see me like this."

"Like what?"

"You know what. Just look at me." Tom leaned against the wall. "Why do I feel like I'm hung over?"

"Because you are."

"I didn't drink though. We didn't even leave."

Doug went into the kitchen and grabbed Tom's empty tequila bottle for a little show and tell. "This is why you're hung over." Doug held up the bottle. "You downed the bottle as you cried over a picture of you and Judy."

Tom covered his hand with his face with complete disgust in himself. "I did what?"

"It didn't take long for you to pass out. I tucked you in around 3am after you puked in the living room, the kitchen and the hall bathroom. I cleaned it up for you."

"Thanks man." Tom gave Doug a pat on the back. "Now help me back to my bed."

"No, you need some coffee. We're going to the kitchen." Doug guided Tom to the kitchen. Tom plopped down in one of the chairs at the table and laid his head down.

"I'm sorry about last night." Doug apologized pouring Tom some coffee.

"Don't worry about it." Tom sat up straight in the chair. "This is my big fat mouth's fault." Tom took a sip of coffee.

Doug pulled out a chair next to his friend and took a seat. "Do you want to look for her?"

"Nah, I know where she went." Tom took another sip. "She's at Cassie's place."

"How do you know? She might be at a motel or something."

"I know Jude better than I know myself. Trust me, she's at Cassie's." Tom said with confidence. "So, how about those burgers?"

"Sure. My treat." Doug offered.

"I'll get dressed." Tom got up from the table and strolled into the bedroom. Tom pulled on some jeans and found his shoes under the bed. He pulled on a Rolling Stones t-shirt and grabbed his wallet.

The phone started ringing when they headed out of the apartment.

"Don't answer it. I don't wanna talk to anybody." Tom said walking into the hallway.

Doug stood in the doorway looking back at the ringing phone with a gut feeling that it was someone important. "I'll answer it." Doug rushed over to the phone hoping to answer it before whoever it was hung up.

"Hello?"

"Doug?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yeah, who's this?" he asked in confusion.

"Hey, it's me, Judy."

Doug just looked at Tom with concern. _Maybe I shouldn't have answered this_. He thought to himself.

* * *

**I'm glad to read that everyone was pleased with the fight scene. I've had fights similar to that where you just say anything to piss off the other person. I'm always happy to hear from my readers that have been with me since the first story and I'm excited to hear from new readers as well. Thanks for the reviews! It's nice to know that I'm writing stuff people enjoy! **  



	7. More Trouble

"Doug? Are you still there?" Judy asked kindly.

"Sorry about that. I'm just a little surprised that you called and that you're being nice to me." Doug laughed. "Are you ok?"

Judy laughed with him. "Yeah, I'm much better actually. I just needed to get away from the apartment for a bit. I'm at Cassie's right now."

"That's good."

"Listen Doug, I'm sorry about what I said to you last night. I really wasn't angry with you, but I took my frustrations out on you. Please forgive me." Judy's apology touched Doug's heart. He felt so bad for everything that has happened between his friends within the past twelve hours that he just couldn't be mad at his Judy.

"Hey, it's no sweat." Doug turned his body away from Tom. "Do you want to talk to Tom?" he low voiced.

"I don't think so. I was just calling to leave a message on the machine."

"What if he picked up?"

"Whenever Tom's mad, he never answers the phone."

Doug paused in admiration with how well these two knew each other. And not obvious things like height and favorite color, but the true substance of a relationship. It made him think about his relationship with Dorothy again.

"Well, I was just calling to say that I'm ok. That's all." She stated.

"Are you coming back today?" he wondered.

"I'm not sure. I'm still really hurt and I just can't see him right now."

"I completely understand."

"But you can tell him I called, if you want."

"I will. Take care of yourself Judy." Doug hung up the phone with ease, but he knew the difficult task was telling Tom what she said.

"Who was that?" Tom looked puzzled. "Was that Dorothy?"

"No." Doug stared at the phone. "Actually, that was Judy."

Tom eyes got big. "What did she say? When's she coming home? Is she ok?" Tom hit Doug with a thousand questions at once.

Doug tried to answer them all. "She was just calling to say that she's at Cassie's and that she's ok. She even apologized for yelling at me last night." Doug hesitated to answer the question about Judy's homecoming.

"Doug, is she coming home?" Tom asked bluntly. "Give it to me straight."

"She doesn't know." Doug watched all the optimism leave Tom's face. "She's still really hurt and she doesn't want to see you right now." Doug placed his hand on Tom's shoulder. "I'm sorry man."

"Don't worry about it." Tom smirked. "It's not like I wanted to see her anyway. She said some pretty bad shit last night too, you know."

"Tom, don't fight against your feelings for her. Admit that you miss her, you love her and that you want her to come home." Doug picked up the phone and tried to hand it off to him.

Tom just stared at Doug. "I'm hungry, so let's go." Tom uttered walking towards the door.

Doug knew Tom was in denial about his role in this separation and because of it, it would cost him everything.

Judy put down the receiver of the telephone and sat back in her chair. Apologizing to Doug made her feel better, but she still felt like she should have talked to Tom. She picked up the phone and dialed the apartment again.

_This is Judy and Tom. We can't come to the phone…_

Judy quickly hung up when she heard the message begin. She sighed and put her head down on the table. _He doesn't wanna talk to me._ She thought to herself as she wiped her eyes before the tears had a chance to fall down her cheeks. She started roaming around the house thinking about what she should do about her relationship. She looked in on Cassie who was passed out on her bed. Judy warned her that a stack of pancakes, a cinnamon roll and a bacon cheese omelet was way too much food, but she didn't listen like always. Judy decided to take a walk while Cassie was napping from her food coma.

Judy stepped outside and the breezy air brushed against her face drawing a smile. She enjoyed strolling through Cassie's quiet, upper-class neighborhood that seemed identical to the one she grew up in. She came upon a little bakery and decided to venture into it. She looked in the glass cases to see cheesecake, tarts, mousse cake, cupcakes and even cookies. She felt like a kid again.

A little man with gray hair got up from his stool. "Welcome to Hi Dough Bakery!" he said loudly. "Would you like something?"

"I want everything!" she joked. "What would you recommend?"

"I would recommend a slice of our lemon mousse cake. It's the most popular item we have."

"Sounds good! I'll have that."

He took out the cake and cut a rather large slice into it. Judy interrupted his slicing.

"I really shouldn't have a slice that big."

"Nonsense." He continued cutting. "A beautiful girl like you can afford one day of indulgence."

Judy started blushing at his comment. "Thank you, sir."

"Just call me Calvin." He said handing her the plate.

Judy grabbed a table near the window and snatched the leftover newspaper off of the next table. She flipped to the comics section and enjoyed the laughter with her delicious cake. Judy was so engrossed in her paper that she didn't hear when the next customer walked into the bakery. It was Jack Ramsey. Waiting on his order, he glanced around and noticed Judy sitting at a table.

"Hello Judy."

Judy looked up to see Jack standing there in jogging pants and a hoodie sweatshirt. "Jack? What are you doing here?" she asked quite surprised.

"I just came to get box of apple fritters."

"I mean, what are you doing in this neighborhood? I thought you lived downtown."

"I bought another home about six blocks away."

"I see you still like to shop." She smiled.

"Some things about me never change." He replied.

"You don't think?" She added. "When did you start eating apple fritters?"

"Well, you still have a lot to learn about me too." He clearly flirted. "May I join you?"

"Oh, sure!" she folded her newspaper to make room on the small table.

"Since I've answered your questions," Jack took a seat across from her. "What are you doing in my neck of the woods?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I just decided to take a walk and ended up here."

Jack smirked. "I didn't know you lived in this neighborhood."

"Actually I was visiting a friend."

"Which friend?" he asked so elegantly. "If you don't mind me asking."

Judy tilted her head to one side. "You know its Cassie."

Jack threw his hands up. "How was I suppose to know?" he joked.

Judy smiled. "I had fun at the party last night."

"I wanted to talk to you, but things were kinda chaotic at the party."

"Including bringing David to the hospital?"

"Yeah, that too!" Jack moved closer to Judy. "Honestly, I didn't think Cassie would be able to convince you to show, but I'm glad you did."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss a Jack Ramsey exclusive, all-you-can drink social gathering." She smiled.

Jack returned the smile. "That's what I miss about you Judy; your sense of humor is so adorable."

"Well, you're the one that moved to Australia for three months, not me."

"I know, but now I'm back and I'm looking forward to seeing more of you."

Judy giggled like a girl at Jack's charming ways. She tried to avoid too much direct eye contact with him because he did have a way of melting her heart with his smile and slight accent.

"Am I making you nervous Judy?" he asked with a sly smirk.

"You can't make me nervous Jack." She stared deep into his green eyes.

"Good. I don't want you to be nervous around me." The flirtation was building up. "Judy, why didn't we ever get together?"

"Because you treat your girlfriends like shit."

"I wouldn't have treated you like that. I have the utmost respect for you."

"I'm sure you said the same thing to Emma, Diane, Shana, Lily…"

"Ok, I get the picture!" Jack stopped her from listing every girlfriend he has rolled over in the past year. They shared a little laugh together.

"Besides, I have a boyfriend."

"Oh yeah," Jack propped his arm on another chair. "How's Tom, by the way?"

"Tom's great!" She lied through her teeth. Judy couldn't let Jack know that she and Tom were going through a rough patch. "Actually, we just moved in together."

"Oh, I'm happy for you." Judy could tell that talking about Tom made him uneasy. "You should bring him to one of my parties next time or we can go sailing one weekend."

"Well, that's not really his cup of tea. We can always have dinner or something?"

"I would love to have dinner with you, just you."

Judy sat there surprised that Jack made a pass at her so openly. Before she could put together a sentence…

"Jack, your order's ready." Calvin called behind the counter. "I made them fresh for you."

"Thanks Cal." Jack shouted over his shoulder. He reached for his wallet and pulled out a business card and handed it to her. "Call me if you ever need anything or want to talk."

Judy accepted the card and smiled at him. "Or have dinner?"

"It's your call kid." He joked getting up from the table. "I have to get going, but I'll definitely be seeing you around."

"Same here Jack." She tapped the card against the table as she watched him walk away. "Jack!" she yelled catching him before he walked out of the bakery.

He turned around in the doorway.

"I'm glad you're back!" she yelled.

"Me too. See you later." Jack smiled and walked out.

Judy leaned back into her chair and thought about Jack. _Who am I kidding? Cassie's right, he's so hot!_ She thought to herself. Judy use to wonder about Jack secretly in the back of her mind, but when she spent that one night with Tom, it put those thoughts on the backburner. It didn't matter anyway because he left to visit his Dad in Australia. Judy started getting the what-if syndrome. _What if the reason Tom and I are fighting is because I was meant to be with Jack?_ She noticed that the reason for her neighborhood adventure was to think about Tom and all she did was talk to Jack. _I don't even know if Tom loves me._ She needed someone to position her on the right path, she needed Cassie.


	8. Some Friendly Advice

Judy hurried back to find a quiet house. Judy pushed open the door to Cassie's bedroom and found her curled up in the middle of her bed snoring like a little puppy. _It's still early and she stayed up all night with me. I don't have the heart to wake her up. _Judy thought to herself as she strolled back to the living room. Judy relaxed on the sofa and channeled surfed until she drifted off to sleep.

"Judy?" Cassie tapped her lightly on her shoulder.

Judy's eyes opened to find her friend standing over her. "Hey Cass." Judy greeted while rubbing her left eye. Judy sat up and looked around feeling dazed. "How long was I asleep?"

"I'm not sure. I just woke up about an hour ago, but knowing you, I knew you didn't want to sleep past seven." Cassie walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks." Judy ran her fingers through her hair as she stood up.

"No problem." Cassie opened the refrigerator door. "I would still be asleep too, but the phone kept ringing off the hook."

Judy followed her trail into the kitchen and took a seat on one of the stools next to the counter. "Who called?" she asked pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"Do you remember my ex-boyfriend, Mark Staten?"

"I think so. Didn't you date him in college?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Cassie slammed the fridge door. "He wanted to invite me to the opening of his bar on Cannon Street tonight."

"And that's bad?"

"He just wants me to see how desirable women find him because I broke up with him. He just wants to show off." Cassie started digging in the pantry.

"I take it you're not going." Judy smirked.

"Hell no!" Cassie grabbed a package of microwaveable popcorn out of the pantry. "And if I did, I would bring someone like Jack Ramsey as my date just to get under his skin."

Judy cleared her throat. "Speaking of Jack Ramsey, I talked to him today."

"What?" Cassie became confused. "He called too?"

"While you were sleeping, I walked to a bakery a few blocks away and I ran into him." Judy smiled. "He somewhat asked me to dinner."

"Whoa!" Cassie leaned against the counter. "What did you say?"

"Actually, I didn't give him an answer. We kinda got interrupted and he ended up leaving, but he gave me a business card."

"Are you considering it?"

"Maybe." Judy giggled.

"Um, hello? You're still with Tom. A fight doesn't equal breakup."

"Well, you never know. Tom and I might not recover from this."

"What are you saying?" Cassie got serious for a minute. "Are you seriously considering leaving Tom completely?"

"I didn't say that." Judy got defensive. "I said if things don't work out."

"So in case things don't work out, you already have guys lined up?"

"You make it sound like I'm some whore taking numbers."

"Well…" Cassie paused to put her popcorn in the microwave.

"Well what?"

"I don't know Judy. I mean, it's your life." Cassie went back to the fridge. "Do what feels right."

"At this point, I'm not sure what feels right anymore."

Cassie looked at her friend who was in dire need of good advice. She took a seat on the stool next to Judy. "Do you love Tom?"

"What?" Judy questioned.

"Just answer the question and all of your problems will be solved. Do you love Tom?" she repeated.

"I miss him. I miss him a lot." Judy hung her head down.

"Just say it Jude."

Judy hesitated for a moment, but the truth came out. "I do. I love him so much, but…"

Cassie jumped in. "But nothing. If you love him, why are you letting Jack, this fight and your pride get in the way of your happiness?"

"I just wish I knew what was going on in his head. He doesn't hide the fact that he cares for me, but I don't know if he sees a future with me. It's weird sometimes."

"I'm sure he loves you, but he might be having a tough time saying it."

"If he loves me, it should flow naturally out of his mouth. He shouldn't have a hard time."

"Oh Judy," Cassie put her hand on Judy's knee. "He's a guy. All guys have a hard time expressing themselves. Besides, he probably thinks if he says it, you might wanna get married or something."

"Cass, I'm not ready for that yet. I barely had the courage to move in with him." Judy paused. "All I want is a little communication."

"Is that why you're mad at him?"

"In a nut shell."

"What happened exactly?"

"He promised me that Penhall was only staying with us one night and when I got home last night he was there again. It's not that I would have mind, but Tom doesn't keep me in the loop. He just does what he wants without recognizing my place in his life."

The microwave beeped. Cassie jumped up to get her popcorn and came back to the stool. "Please continue." She said pulling open the bag.

"We said some harsh words to each other and I left." Judy grabbed a handful of popcorn. "I have no idea what to do."

"All I can say is talk to him."

"I would talk to him, but all he wants to do is have sex."

"And that's a bad thing?" Cassie joked.

"It's never a bad thing with Tom!"

"I'm sure it isn't."

"Cass, stop it." Judy smiled.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Continue."

"I just really enjoyed talking to Jack. And I know he wouldn't be afraid to hide his feelings from me."

"Jack is a good friend, not a lover. You know how he treats his girlfriends. Don't throw away things with Tom just to have dinner with Jack. Besides, how would you feel if Tom was lining up other girls, in case you guys don't work out?"

"I would be so pissed!"

"No shit! Talk to him first before you decide at least."

"I will. Maybe I'll call him tonight."

"Good girl. Do you feel better?"

"Much. Thanks for listening Cass."

"Honey, that's what friends are for." Cassie gave Judy a hug. "Now, let's get some dinner because this popcorn isn't cutting it."

"Dinner?" Judy paused for a second. "Oh shit! I forgot about the dinner party!"


	9. What's Next?

Tom and Doug relaxed on the sofa watching an episode of _The Incredible Hulk_. Tom's eyes slowly became heavy as the show progressed. As Tom fought his drowsiness, Doug was lightly snoring on the other end of the sofa. A soft knock at the door snapped them out of their trances. Tom hopped up to answer the door, wishing it was Judy, but he knew the chances of that were slim.

"Hey Hanson!" Harry greeted him with a bottle of wine in one hand and the other hand clinging to Rachel's curvy body. "I know how much Judy loves red." He said holding out the bottle.

Tom stood there stunned to see Harry's face. Tom's heart started racing when he become aware that he forgot about the dinner that Judy planned to help Doug back together with Dorothy.

"Hey Tom." Rachel said graciously. She noticed his very casual attire. "Are we too early? I called all day, but I kept getting the machine."

Tom looked back at the machine and saw the red light beeping. "Oh, sorry about that. Things have been crazy around here." He cracked a smile.

"Can we come in?" Harry asked interrupting his explanation.

"Sorry, please come on in." Tom stepped to the side so they could enter the apartment. "Please excuse the mess."

"That's ok Tom." Rachel said stepping over a beer can.

Harry greeted Doug as he walked into the living room. "Penhall, what's up?"

"Nothing much Iokage." Doug got up from the sofa. "Hello Ms. Rachel. You look stunning!"

"Thanks Doug." Rachel blushed slightly.

Harry glanced around the apartment with confusion. "The dinner was tonight, right?" Harry asked. "We just figured that eight o'clock was a decent time since you guys don't know how to answer the phone."

"Where's Judy?" Rachel asked.

"Well, you see..." Tom began to explain.

Doug covered Tom's mouth before he could utter another word. "We'll be right back." Doug dragged Tom into the bedroom. He closed the door behind them and whispered, "What are you gonna do? Are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do." Tom scratched his head. "I'm surprised Judy didn't call Rachel."

"Maybe we should call Judy?" Doug suggested.

"Are you crazy?" Tom's eyes widened. "The last thing I want to do right now is talk to her."

"Oh," the comment caught Doug by surprise. He didn't realize that Tom was that angry with Judy. "Oh, ok."

Tom started pacing the bedroom. "I have to tell them the truth."

"Well, the truth can't hurt." Doug added his opinion.

"I'm only telling the truth because I can't think of a plausible lie."

"Just when I was beginning to think you were goody-two shoes."

Tom gave Doug one of those looks that Doug knew it was time to kill the jokes. They went back into the living room to find Rachel and Harry sitting on the sofa looking puzzled with the awkward scenario they walked into. "Hey guys. Sorry about that." Tom forced another fake smile.

"Is everything ok?" Harry asked getting up from the sofa. "Where's Jude?"

Tom just stood there. "Look Harry, there's something I need to tell you. Judy and I…"

Judy walked into the apartment with a couple of white boxes with _Pearl Crescent Restaurant_ written on the side. Cassie trailed behind her with a box from _Hi Dough Bakery_. Tom's eyes nearly popped out of his head and Doug's mouth fell to the floor.

"Sorry I'm late, but the restaurant lost my dinner order, so I had to wait." She smiled behind her lie. "That's the last time I'll order carryout from them."

Harry grabbed the boxes out of their hands and sat them on the table. "I would have picked up some food for you if that would have saved you some time." Harry offered being the gentleman he is.

"Thanks Harry, I didn't even think of that." Judy gave Rachel a hug. "I'm just glad you guys made it."

"Tom, why didn't you just say Jude was getting the food?" Harry teased.

Tom just smiled. "Well, now that the food's here, let's eat!" he quickly changed the topic.

"Cassie, would you set the table for me while I get ready?" Judy asked placing her purse on the counter.

Cassie nodded with acceptance and Judy went into the bedroom.

"Here, I'll help you." Rachel offered.

"Hey Tom," Cassie called out. "Why don't you exchange the holey Rolling Stones t-shirt for something more appropriate for dinner?" she teased.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Tom said looking down at his shirt.

"And Doug," she added. "Why don't you get washed up or something?"

After Cassie walked over to the cabinet, Doug and Tom passed a few comments.

"Do I look dirty or something?" Doug asked.

"No more than usual."

"Gee thanks." Doug marched to the guest bathroom to wash up and change.

Tom placed his hand on the bedroom's doorknob. He was nervous about facing Judy alone since their falling out last night. He didn't have a clue what to say to or do, but he made up in his mind that he wouldn't back down. Walking into the bedroom, he heard the shower running and he let out a sigh of relief. He scurried over to the closet to change his shirt before she came out of the bathroom, but he wasn't so lucky. Judy stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Oh!" She said startled that he was in the bedroom. "I'm just gonna get dressed and I'll be out of your way."

"Take your time." Tom glanced into her eyes for a moment before looking back down at the floor. "I'm just changing my shirt before Cassie has a cow."

Judy giggled a little, but Tom didn't hear. She watched him button his shirt and fool with his hair without even acknowledging her presence. The thick silence was making Judy nervous, so she decided to take a chance and start a conversation with him.

"I didn't mean to intrude tonight, but I completely forgot about the dinner. I rushed over as soon as I could." She explained.

"That's fine." He replied unemotionally while fixing his collar.

"Well, as long as you're ok with it." She quickly turned away, so he wouldn't see how his coldness was upsetting her.

"It doesn't matter, it worked out anyway." Tom walked to the bedroom door. "It's all yours now."

His exit brought tears to her eyes. She sat on the edge of the bed and let them flow. _I love him so much. _She thought to herself. _He just doesn't want to be with me anymore._ Judy struggled to find clothes, but she found an amazing black skirt and a off the shoulder jade top in the back of her closet. She strolled out of the bedroom to find Tom already seated between Harry and Doug, so she took a seat across from him.

"Want some cabernet?" Cassie offered after pouring herself a glass.

"Sure." Judy forced a smile.

Tom gazed at Judy as she talked to Cassie. The way her hair was swept up and how her blouse fell off her shoulders made her look so sexy. He wanted to touch her so badly, but his pride was holding him back from reuniting with his sweetheart. He took a sip of beer and moved his chair closer to the table.

"This smells good." Harry commented.

"Thanks." Judy replied. "I knew everyone loved Italian, so I ordered from my favorite place."

"Yeah, good job Judy." Tom added with a little mockery. Not everyone picked up on it, but Doug and Judy definitely noticed.

Judy folded her napkin in her lap and started passing the food around the table. After they had all eaten their fill, they sat around the table listening to stories about each other's professional lives. Judy and Tom didn't have very much to say, but they laughed and participated in the good time everyone else was having.

"Well, it's ten o'clock. Does anybody want to grab a drink or something?" Harry proposed.

"What did you have in mind?" Tom folded his arms on the table.

"There's always Sun Ray."

"NO!" Tom and Judy exclaimed simultaneously. Their outburst resulted in confused stares from their friends.

Cassie noticed the situation was coming to a head, so she brought up the last place in the world she wanted to go to. "This guy I know is having the grand opening of his bar tonight."

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"Mark Staten." Cassie answered and continued with her proposal. "It's on Cannon Street."

"Mark Staten?" Rachel started flipping through her memory. "Isn't that the guy who…"

"Button it Rachel." Cassie snapped at her cute blond friend.

"Well Cassie, I'm not so sure we should go." Judy added.

"Oh come on! It's free drinks." Cassie continued pitching the idea.

"I know, but I'm kinda tired."

"Why don't you want to go Jude?" Tom asked curiously. "Have you been there before or something?"

Judy rolled her eyes. "Didn't you hear her say it was a grand opening, Tom?" Judy started giving attitude.

"Just checking." Tom gave attitude right back.

"Why don't you just have another beer darling?" Judy smirked fed up with his performance.

Seeing that the dinner situation had lived way passed its prime, Doug insisted they should check out the scene at the bar. Everyone got up and made their way towards the door. After Judy locked up and headed to the parking lot, she noticed that Tom was driving his Mustang with Doug in the passenger seat and Harry in the back. She stood there frozen at the fact that Tom didn't wanna talk to her, sit next to her at dinner or even let her ride in his car.

"Get in with me Judy!" Rachel called out from her car. "The guys are gonna follow us."

Judy plopped down in the passenger seat and heaved a sigh for the evening that just wouldn't end.


	10. Bar Scene

Rachel pulled into the freshly paved parking lot behind Mark's Bar. Cassie took out her compact and gave her lips a fresh coat of gloss while Rachel fixed her hair. Judy stared out of the window at Tom as he got out of his car. She caught his eye for a second, but quickly turned her head.

Judy took a deep sigh. "I don't want to go in." Judy said stubbornly folding her arms. "I'm just not in the mood."

"Oh Jude, don't be like that." Rachel tried to persuade her. "Everyone is here; we've parked and everything."

"Yeah, just come on in for a little while." Cassie pleaded. "You can watch me make a fool out of myself in front of Mark."

Judy smirked. "Ok, just for a little while."

The girls got out of the car and met up with the guys.

"Are we ready ladies?" Harry teased. "Or do you want to change clothes too?"

"Ha Ha!" Rachel said giving Harry's arm a pinch. She laced her fingers with his as they led the way to the front door.

Tom and Doug trailed behind everyone so they could pass a few words.

"Talk to her." Doug said quietly pointing to Judy who walked a couple of steps in front of them.

"Not here." Tom replied. "This isn't the best place for privacy, you know."

"Well, did you talk to her in the bedroom?"

"Not really. I wasn't sure what to say and I was still kinda upset."

"Why didn't you just rip her clothes off? I know you wanted to." Doug joked.

"Can we talk about this later? I'm trying to get through this right now."

Doug made a motion of zipping up his lips.

The bar was so packed full of people that the group of friends barely made their way inside. As they approached the bar, a big group of people stepped away and left a huge opening. They slid into the spot and got the bartender's attention.

"What do you guys want?" Harry pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

"A beer." Doug answered.

"Bourbon and coke." Tom answered.

"I know what you want Rachel. Jude? Cassie?"

"I'm fine thanks." Judy replied.

"I'll have dirty martini." Cassie answered.

Harry placed his order. "I need two beers, bourbon and coke, dirty martini and a screwdriver." The bartender scurried away to fix their drinks.

Cassie leaned over to Judy. "Aren't you glad you came in? Even the bartenders are cute."

Judy laughed. "Don't start shopping just yet. You still have to find Mark, so you can make a fool out of yourself."

"It's nice to have friends like you Judy." Cassie said sarcastically.

The bartender sat the drinks on the bar one by one.

"How much for the drinks?" Harry asked opening his wallet.

Before the bartender could say one word, Mark Staten walked up behind them and threw his arm around Cassie's shoulders. "They're on the house."

"Mark!" she exclaimed. "You scared the shit out of me."

"My favorite red-head!" Mark gave Cassie a huge hug. "I didn't think you would make it. My assistant said you didn't seem interested."

Cassie was taken aback by his extreme friendliness. "Oh, she just caught me at a bad time. Of course I was interested!"

"Well, I'm pleased to see you here." Mark smiled.

"This place is great! I'm very impressed." She smiled.

"Thanks." Mark leaned against the bar. "I didn't know what to do after college, so I decided to follow in the footsteps of my father and become an entrepreneur."

"Oh, where are my manners? These are my friends: Rachel, Harry, Doug, Tom and you know Judy."

"Oh yes, Judy," Mark kissed her hand. "How've you been gorgeous?"

"I've been pretty good, I guess." She gave Tom a look. Tom wasn't too happy, especially watching another man kiss her hand.

"You guess? That's because you need a drink." Mark signaled the bartender. "I need a vodka sour for the lady."

"Thanks Mark." Judy said sweetly.

"No problem." Mark checked his watch. "Well, I have to check on the patio crew, but I'll be back." He kissed Cassie's cheek and walked off.

Cassie watched him stroll away. "I can't believe that was Mark!"

"Well believe it because it was." Judy smiled. "I thought you guys were on bad terms."

"I guess it was all in my imagination. Besides, Mark is looking kinda cute these days."

"Oh my God! Are you crushing on Mark now?" Judy chuckled.

"I'm not crushing." Cassie stirred her drink.

"Sure you're not." Harry added.

"Leave me alone Harry." Cassie gave him a slight shove.

Judy sipped her vodka sour and laughed alongside her friends while Tom and Doug moved away from the bar. They found a tucked off room that was lit by candlelight and full of Mark Staten's rich, yet worthless friends. They took a seat at one of the empty tables.

"That guy was cool to buy our drinks." Doug said.

Tom took a sip of his bourbon and coke. "He didn't buy us anything." He took another sip. "He owns the place."

"Well, you know what I mean." Doug leaned back in his chair.

"Did you see the way he was holding her hand?" Tom gulped his drink this time.

"Check out Mr. Jealousy!" Doug shouted. "Do you wanna rumble with him?"

"Shut up Doug!"

"Relax Rambo, they're just friends. Actually, I think he's digging Cassie."

"Everyone digs Cassie. I think it's her loud mouth and the way she moves her hands around when she talks." Tom rolled the ice around in his glass.

"And her eyes." Doug added. "I'm not really into women's eyes, but her eyes are beautiful."

"Not like Judy's eyes." Tom smiled. "Everything on Judy is beautiful and I mean everything."

"Why don't you tell her that you're sorry and that you love her so you can stop drowning your sorrows in alcohol?" Doug leaned forward and grabbed Tom's empty glass.

"I don't know." Tom sighed. "I was hoping she would admit she's wrong so I won't have to."

"Pride's a bitch, huh?"

"Oh yeah! And you know how Jude is, she definitely won't apologize first."

"You probably won't believe this, but Dorothy's the same way."

"Oh trust me, I can believe it." Tom laughed.

"I don't know about her Tom." Doug paused for a moment. "I think the likelihood of us working out is getting slimmer by the hour."

Tom leaned in closer to the table and threw his elbows on top. "Why don't you call her tomorrow? I'm sure she'll wanna talk."

"That's a good idea. Besides, it has been a couple of days." Doug took a sip of beer. "I'm sure she misses me!"

"Um, if you say so." Tom said trying not to bust into laughter.

While Doug and Tom were rapping to each other, two women walked up to their table. One was a curvy blonde wearing a short, tight black dress. The brunette was taller with a shorter haircut, but she looked like a model off the runway.

"Hi." the blonde interrupted them. "Do you have a light?" She showed her cigarette.

"Nah, actually we don't smoke." Tom answered.

"Well, how about the time?" the brunette tried.

"No watch." Tom answered again.

"Well, can we sit with you?" the blonde tried the straightforward approach.

"Sure!" Doug jumped in before Tom could shoot down that attempt too. He looked at Tom whose eyebrows were raised at the fact that he invited these women to join them. Doug whispered to Tom. "Please do this one favor for me and I'll never ask you for anything else."

"Some how I doubt that." Tom mumbled under his breathe.

"Ladies, please join us." Doug got up to pull out their chairs. "I'm Doug, by the way and that's my shorter sidekick Tom."

"Well, I'm Dana and this is my best friend Lauren." The blonde introduced.

"So, do you know Mark Staten too?" Tom asked.

"I use to date him." Dana admitted.

"And I used to sleep with him." Lauren giggled.

Doug's eyes got big listening to their confessions. Tom rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. _Oh great, another meaningful conversation._ He thought to himself. _I wonder what Judy's doing._

Judy was having an in-depth conversation with Harry while Cassie and Rachel found a bathroom. Suddenly, she noticed that Tom and Doug disappeared. Her eyes glanced around the open area of the bar hoping to spot them. "Where are Tom and Doug?"

Harry began glancing around with her. "I didn't even see them leave."

"Do you think they left?" Judy asked nervously thinking Tom went home without her.

"Nah. I think they would have said something." Harry looked back at the exit doors. "Maybe they stepped outside. I'll check."

"Well, I'll look around here for them."

"I'll meet you back here, ok." Harry headed for the exit.

Judy glanced around the crowded bar trying to decide where to start. She noticed a side room tucked away up ahead, but her biggest task was to weave through the people to get to it.

"No Doug, I'm afraid he's a horrible quarterback." Lauren raised her voice.

"You need to get your eyes checked." Doug snapped back.

Tom and Dana listened as Doug and Lauren went back and forth with football stats. Dana wasn't into the conversation, so she decided to start one of her own with Tom. "So what do you do for a living?"

"Oh, I'm a cop." Tom answered.

"A cop?" Dana giggled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tom couldn't believe she was going there with the "you're too young to be a cop" conversation.

"Well, most cops that I know are fat, ugly and married." She pulled a book of matches out of her purse. "You're too hot to be a cop."

Tom slightly blushed from the compliment. "Thanks." He watched her struggle to strike the match correctly. "Here let me get that for you."

"You're such a gentleman." Dana smiled.

"No problem, but I thought you didn't have a light."

She blew out a puff of smoke. "I didn't feel like looking in my purse." She smiled.

Tom shook his head and smiled with her bluntness.

As Tom innocently flirted with Dana, Judy stumbled into the room. She glanced around until she saw Tom and Doug sitting with two women. She watched as Tom smiled and laughed with the pretty blonde. Her jealousy didn't even stand a chance against her aching heart. Unnoticed to Tom, she stood in the crowded doorway with her vodka sour in one hand and the other covering her stomach as the adrenalin made it do flips. Shaking her head with disappointed, she backed away from the doorway and headed back to the bar. She glanced back to see if there was a chance Tom saw her and decided to come after her, but nothing. Not watching where she was going, she crashed into someone and spilled her drink down her blouse.

"Oh shit!" Judy screamed as the cold beverage made its way down her skin. Not knowing what kind of damage she did to the victim of her clumsiness, since his back was to her, she blurted out a series of apologies. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm sorry about that."

"Judy, stop apologizing." The familiar voice stated.

Judy eyes got big after the man said her name. To her surprise, the man happened to be Jack Ramsey.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to post something. I kept getting interrupted with weird things going on in my life. Also, I think I revised the chapter so many times that the words stopped making sense to me. I hope you like it!**  



	11. Cornered

"Jack?" Judy couldn't believe her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too!" he smiled. "Are you ok?"

Judy glanced at his two handsome friends passing remarks to each other. Naturally, she figured their comments were about her and her clumsiness. She began to feel really like an idiot as her cheeks blushed a little.

"Are you ok Miss?" one friend asked.

"I'm fine, thanks. It's been a rough day." She gave a phony smile. Judy took in a deep breath trying to keep from crying due to the incident with Tom and the humiliation of spilling her drink down her shirt.

Jack took her empty glass out of her hand and handed it to a friend. "Let me get you some napkins." Jack headed to the bar.

"Would you like another drink?" the taller of the two men asked winking his eye at her.

She gracefully ignored the advance. "I'm fine, thanks." She replied. _Where are you Jack?_ She asked herself as his friend's eyes traveled around her body. She was way past uncomfortable.

"Here you go." Jack came back with a stack of napkins with STATEN imprinted on them.

"Thanks." Judy accepted them and wiped her hands and dabbed her neck.

Jack's friends began nudging him trying to get him to introduce them to Judy. "Oh, these are my friends, Troy and Patrick."

She extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Judy." She smiled brightly.

"So, you're Judy." Patrick snickered. "I've heard a lot about you."

Judy nodded at his sly remark. Patrick had the type of looks that girls would drool over. His tall broad shoulders and dark, handsome looks didn't impress her much. Troy was a little on the chubby side, but his face was just adorable, but these were Jack's friends, so she knew that they were nothing but trouble.

"Can I get you another drink, Judy?" Jack offered placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Actually, I'm gonna find a restroom and clean up a little." She held up her hands trying to prove her excuse.

"I'll be waiting right here." He slid his hand down from her shoulder to her arm. "I promise."

Judy didn't know how to react to his friendly hands touching her so she just smiled and walked away. After Judy moved a good ten feet away, Jack turned to his friends as his breath was taken away. "That's my future wife."

"Jack, she is totally hot. If you don't marry her, I will." Troy laughed.

"Hands off." Jack poked his finger in his friend's chest. "I'm having a hard enough time trying to get this Tom guy out of the picture. I don't need anymore competition."

"If she's got a boyfriend, why would she want you?" Patrick asked jokingly.

He looked directly into his eyes. "Because I'm Jack Ramsey and I get what I want and I want her." He pointed to Judy who was pushing her way through the crowd.

As time passed, Tom began to grow unresponsive to Dana. His laughs and smiles were becoming phony as he pretended to listen to Dana go on and on about her ex-boyfriends and her job. All he could think about was Judy, how she laughed at dinner and how stunning she looked when she strolled out of the bedroom. Most of all, leaving Judy in the bar while he sat with another woman made him feel like a complete asshole. Tom decided it was time to go. He tried to think of the best way to get Doug's attention, so he kicked him.

"Ouch!" Doug yelped.

"Doug, was that your leg spasm again?" Tom asked with a concerned face. "Maybe we should go."

"What?" Doug didn't catch the hint. "What the hell are you talking about? Why'd you kick me?"

Tom laughed. "Don't be shy Dougie." He leaned over to Dana and Lauren. "It's an old football injury and he gets embarrassed sometimes."

"I didn't know you actually played." Lauren got excited. "Tell me about it!"

"Well, I didn't want to brag." Doug played it up since it turned her on.

Tom sighed and tilted his head back with impatience. Dana brushed the hair out of her face as she watched Tom's unenthusiastic behavior carry on. She was no idiot, so she decided to confront him.

"You have a girlfriend, don't you?" she asked leaning back in her chair.

He smiled at the fact that she figured it out. "Is it that obvious?"

"The fact that I'm giving you all the signals and you still won't make a move is pretty much a dead giveaway."

"I don't want to cheat on her."

"Well, why didn't you come here with her?"

"Actually, she's here with me tonight."

"So why are you in here talking to me?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "I was just asking myself that very question."

"Well," she laughed. "You're still hot and she's a lucky girl."

"I don't know about that. I can be a bit of a prick." He smiled.

Smiling, she turned to Lauren. "I'm gonna head upstairs. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I guess." Lauren frowned. Doug hopped up to pull out her chair. Tom followed his cue and did the same for Dana. Lauren pulled a pen out of her purse and scribbled her number on a napkin. "Call me Doug. I would love to hear more football stories." She smiled seductively.

Dana snatched the pen out of her friend's hand before she could slip it back into her purse. She jotted down her number and handed it to Tom. "Just in case." She giggled running her fingers through her blonde hair.

"Just in case what?" he pondered.

"Just in case you guys don't work out, call me sometime." She kissed Tom on the cheek. "I can handle a prick." She joked.

Doug and Tom watched the two women walk away. "Did you see the way she was all over me?" Doug boasted. "Even though you probably shattered my bone, the football idea was great." He picked up his beer.

"Yeah, who would have guessed she had a weird football fetish."

"It's not a fetish. She's just a big fan like me."

"Call it whatever you want, that was pretty weird to me." Tom looked at the napkin Dana handed him.

"Are you ok?" Doug asked.

"I love her, man." Tom folded the napkin. "I can't make another mistake with Judy."

"No one made a mistake. It was just a misunderstanding."

"Well, I'm gonna fix this misunderstanding right now." Tom shoved the phone number in his pocket. "Let's get back to the bar."

Judy gazed into the mirror as she washed her hands in the bathroom. _What am I doing?_ She thought to herself. _How can I even contemplate hanging out with Jack while Tom is in the same building? _ She thought back to her conversation with Cassie earlier that evening. _ Cassie's right! I am some whore taking numbers._ Her thoughts were disturbed by two drunken women who stumbled into the bathroom. Even though they looked nothing like the women Tom and Doug were talking to, they reminded her of them. Judy was beginning to have a change of heart. _ If Tom doesn't care, why should I._ She grabbed a few paper towels to dry her hands and she walked out the bathroom, heading in Jack's direction.

Tom and Doug returned to the bar. They had a hard enough time, especially since the number of people had tripled since they first sat down in the VIP room.

"Hey Iokage." Doug put his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Hey guys." Harry greeted them. "Did Judy find you?"

"What?" Tom exclaimed. "Was she looking for me?"

"Yeah, she seemed a little worried about you two."

Tom ran his fingers through his hair. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know, but I haven't seen her since."

A look came over Tom's face when he realized there was a chance Judy could have seen him with Dana. Tom placed both hands on the bar. "Shit!"

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"I was talking to some girl in the VIP room and she might have seen."

"You know Judy isn't the jealous type." Harry shrugged off. "She wouldn't get mad about that."

Doug wiped his hand over his face. "Well, let's look for her." He suggested.

Tom and Doug strolled off in search of Judy. "Do you think she saw us?"

"I highly doubt it." Doug parted through the crowd as Tom followed. "I'm sure she would have come up and said something."

"We gotta find her Doug."

Judy returned to the area where she ran into Jack. Spotting her first, he yelled so she would turn around and see him. Noticing he was alone now, she began having doubts about this encounter with Jack.

"I'm glad you came back." He smiled.

"I couldn't remember where you were. It's been one crazy night!"

"I'm just glad to see you again." He caressed her back.

"Jack," Judy sighed. "Stop it."

"What's wrong?"

Judy's conscience wouldn't let her betray or cheat on Tom no matter what situation she faced. She blurted out what had been on her mind. "You know I'm with Tom. You shouldn't do that."

"Well, he's not here, now is he?" Jack smiled.

Tom and Doug finally made their way to that side of the bar. Tom located Judy in the crowd and he also found her eye to eye with another guy. He noticed how the man's hands were creeping down Judy's back trying to make their way to her backside. Unlike Judy, Tom wasn't one to control his jealousy. He headed towards them.

"Hold up a minute." Doug grabbed his shirt.

"Why? This will only take a second." Tom responded. "He's gonna get his hands off my girlfriend or I'll break them."

"I don't think you should start a fight with this guy." Doug tried to calm him down. "He probably has lawyers out the ass and you won't stand a chance in court." He smiled. "Just calm down and go get Jude."

Tom took a deep breath and looked at his friend. "Ok." Tom agreed.

"Judy, be with me." Jack confessed.

Judy could feel herself falling under his spell as she gazed into his perfect green eyes. She also could feel his hands going where they didn't belong. "Jack, stop it." She pushed his hands away for the second time. "I can't do this to Tom."

"Oh come on Judy." He placed his hands on her slim waist.

"No!" she pulled away.

"Hey!" Tom's voice shouted.

Judy's heart almost stopped when she turned and saw Tom. Even though Jack had never been formally introduced to Tom, he knew exactly who he was.

"I think she asked you to stop." Tom said in a very commanding voice. He just looked Jack up and down as Jack did the same to him. He looked into Judy's eyes and could see the tears forming. "Come on, let's go Judy." Tom put his arm around her waist and escorted her away from the lady-killer.

Tom, Doug and Judy returned to the bar where Rachel and Cassie had rejoined Harry.

"Finally, everybody's back!" Harry shouted. "Can we go already?"

"Hold up, I'm still waiting on Mark to come back." Cassie pouted. "Why don't you and Rachel head on out?"

"Are you sure?" Rachel looked puzzled.

"Actually, I'm ready to go too." Judy added. "I'm kinda tired."

"Well, I guess I can save Mark the Stallion for another night." Cassie gave in sitting her drink on the bar. "Let's go kids."

Doug, Cassie, Rachel and Harry headed outside as Tom and Judy lingered in the bar. They just stood in front of each not sure what to say.

"Thanks for rescuing me." Judy expressed. "Things were getting a little out of hand back there."

"No problem." Tom smirked.

They shared another thirty seconds of silence between each other as all the noise from the bar surrounded them. Tom could see the tears in her eyes. He knew she felt guilty and so did he. He held his hand out, hoping she would accept his invitation. Judy just looked at his hand and then she glared into those beautiful brown eyes that she fell in love with the first time she met him. She had no choice but to accept his invitation. As she put her hand into his, he pulled her into him and gave her the most passionate kiss that they had ever shared. Judy was stunned by his soft lips and she couldn't stop kissing him. Tom placed his hand on her cheek as he deepened the kiss. Judy was so elated to have the touch she had waited for finally happen. They both paused to catch their breath.

Tom gave her a soft peck on her nose and looked into the eyes of the woman he loved. "Let's go home and talk."

"Ok." Judy agreed as Tom grabbed her hand and led her out of the bar.

* * *

**I was wondering why nobody has updated in a few weeks, so I decide to break the long silence of absent chapter updates. I hope everyone likes it!**  



	12. Sleeping Arrangements

As Doug walked outside into the breezy night air, he passed a group of four long-legged beauties. The only brunette in the group winked at him as she stepped inside the noisy bar.

"I'm not leaving yet!" Doug halted in his steps. "I wanna stay." He declared.

Cassie, who was just a few steps in front of him, turned around and laughed. "Oh, please! Those girls were way out of your league. Don't waste your time."

"HA, HA, HA." He mocked her. "For your information, I've been doing pretty good tonight." He pulled out Lauren's phone number. "Have a look!"

Cassie snatched the napkin out of his hand and took a glance. "So what?" she smiled. "A simple phone number means what?"

"It means those rich babes are into me." He said so proudly.

"Sure they were." Cassie handed the napkin back to him and continued striding towards the car.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He got defensive.

Cassie paused again and turned to face him. "All I have to say is don't trust those girls." Cassie moved closer to him. "You're a nice guy; don't let them fool you."

"Fool me?" Doug rolled his eyes. "I'm just having fun with them." He chuckled.

"Just watch your back with them." she said with a serious tone.

Doug went back to his original thought. "We should stay. Listen to it in there, the party isn't over."

Cassie put her arm through his. "Come on big guy. Everybody else wants to go." She continued toward the car dragging him along.

Doug grabbed her arm to stop her. "Wait, don't you want to stay and chase after Mark?"

A smiled swept across her face. "Well, what about everyone else?"

"Let those party poopers go home and we'll stay." He returned the smile. "We're the fun ones anyway."

"That's great and all, but how are we gonna get home?" she put her hands on her hips. "My car is sitting in my driveway."

"That's what cabs are for." He waited for a response from her. "Come on, let's stay. The night is young."

Cassie pondered the idea for half a second before she enthusiastically agreed. "Ok! Just let me give Judy my house key."

Before Cassie could take two steps back into the bar, Tom and Judy walked out hand in hand. Cassie and Doug's mouths dropped at the sight of the couple.

"What happened in there?" a confused Doug whispered.

"Hell if I know," Cassie answered. "But it looks as if they are patching things up."

Harry and Rachel waited for the rest of their group to arrive at the two parked cars so they could discuss the car assignments. "Would you guys mind if Rachel and I went straight home?" Harry asked sweetly. "Her apartment is only a couple of blocks away."

"Not at all," Judy permitted. "The four of us can ride back to the apartment in Tom's car."

Doug nudged Cassie. "Uh, actually, Doug and I are going to stay." She revealed.

"How are you gonna get home?" Judy wondered.

"We'll catch a cab." Doug answered.

"Well ok," Rachel gave Cassie a kiss on the cheek. "You guys be careful, ok?" she gave Doug a kiss on his cheek as well.

"Don't worry about us, I'm a cop remember?" Doug laughed.

"That's why she's worried." Harry added.

"Shut up and get in the car." Doug snapped.

Cassie pulled Judy to the side. "Do you want my house key?"

"Um, no." she smiled. "Tom and I are gonna go home and talk."

"No, you guys are gonna go home and have nasty, unbelievable sex." Cassie joked.

"Cassie!" Judy blushed. "Don't say it like that."

"All joking aside, I'm just happy that you guys are working it out." Cassie gave her a hug.

"Thanks." Judy squeezed tighter.

Doug and Cassie watched the two couples drive away and they treaded back to the bar.

**At Tom and Judy's apartment**

Judy walked inside as Tom pulled his key out of the keyhole. He started to sweat a little thinking about the pending talk. She kicked her shoes off in the living room and threw her purse on the couch as she made her way to the kitchen. She opened up the fridge and grabbed some milk. She took a gulp out of the carton and placed it back. Tom smiled with amusement watching her every move.

She licked her milk moustache away as she propped herself up on the counter. She felt his stare on him and their eyes met. "I'm sorry, did you want some?" She pointed to the refrigerator.

"I'll get it." He walked over to the fridge and grabbed the same carton. "Never in a million years did I think you would allow me to do this." He laughed before he took his gulp.

"I'm being generous tonight," she smiled while taking her earrings out. "Since you saved my life and all."

Tom chuckled at that comment realizing all of the foolish things they had put each other through in the past 24 hours. He could care less about Jack and Dana. All he wanted was Judy. Sharing a brief silence, Judy began to tense up. Tom's eyes were locked on hers as he leaned against the refrigerator. He let out a soft smile as he held out the carton, "Want some more?"

"Nah, I'm good." Judy hopped off the counter. "I'm gonna change into something more comfortable."

She didn't make two steps past Tom before he grabbed her slender waist and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry baby." He leaned his forehead against hers while running his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry for everything." He repeated.

She smiled feeling the slight satisfaction of him apologizing first. "I'm sorry too." Her arms draped over his shoulders as she planted a delicate kiss on his lips. Pushing himself on her, he returned the kiss, but it was much more luscious. Judy let out a slight moan as one of his hands caressed her backside. Moving over to the kitchen table with their lips still connected, Tom lifted Judy on the edge of the table. Positioning his body between her legs, he began kissing her neck heatedly as she unbuttoned his shirt. He returned the favor by pulling her jade top over her head and flinging it on the table behind her. His hand cupped her face as he moved in for another passionate kiss.

With her hands caressing his bare chest, Judy suddenly pulled away from his lips. "Still wanna talk?" she giggled.

He pushed her skirt up and pulled her closer to edge of the table. "We can talk in the morning." Their lips reunited again.

**Back at the bar**

Doug and Cassie shared a table and wallowed in their sadness together. Doug struck out with the hot brunette that walked in; he even struck out with all of her friends. Cassie was upset at the fact that Mark was too busy to even talk to her.

She put out her cigarette. "Ready to get outta here?"

"Yeah, I guess." He mumbled. "Let me finish my beer."

She smiled. "Well, at least Tom and Judy are having fun."

"Are you kidding?" he chuckled. "They're probably tearing each other's eyes out."

"More like each other's clothes off." She laughed. "Did you see the heat in their eyes?"

"Who, Tom?" his brow rose. "That heat was anger, I should know."

"Oh please, he probably sat here all night fantasizing about her."

"Of course he did, I fantasize about Judy 24/7 and I have a girlfriend." He took another sip of beer. "Well, at least I had a girlfriend."

Cassie put her arms on the table. "Exactly what happened between you two that moved you in with Tom and Judy?"

"It's just that…" Doug gazed into Cassie's eyes and became sort of embarrassed to confess the situation to her. "Never mind." Doug gulped the beer this time.

"Doug, you can tell me." She gave a comforting smile. "I give good advice, you can ask Judy."

"Ok, ok." Doug moved in closer, propping his arms on the table also. "It's just that Dorothy and I have been off and on for years now and for the first time, I'm not sure if I want it to work out."

"Is that really what you want?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "She's emotionally exhausting and shows no physical affection other than a kiss here and there. I know that I'm rough around the edges, but I try to be a good guy."

"Oh Doug, you are a good guy." She placed her hand on his arm.

"I don't know about that. She always says that I don't respect her." He sighed. "Maybe I don't, I'm so confused at this point."

"Doug, as long as you give your all, it's ok. Everyone is rough around the edges, but what lies in their heart is what matters most. And I know you have a big, caring heart, so you shouldn't worry about that. As for the respect issue, respect means different things to different people. Things will clear up for you."

"Thanks." He smiled. Doug was so touched by her sincerity that he was speechless. For the first time, he saw Cassie in a different light. She wasn't the wild, loud-mouthed bitch that he and Tom always talked about. They shared a sweet silence between them as his glassy eyes pierced into hers.

"Perhaps, in your heart you are ready to move on, but your brain keeps telling you to stay with her because of your past together."

"You think?" Doug put his hand on top of her hand. "I mean, I try to meet new people, but it usually fizzles out within a couple of weeks. Dorothy is the only one who keeps coming back into my life."

She moved closer to him. "Doug, you need to find a woman that's more giving and affectionate; someone you won't get tired of, so your interest won't fizzle out."

Doug looked deeply into her eyes. "Maybe I need someone like you?"

Cassie smiled. "Possibly, it depends on what you have to offer a girl." She flirted back.

He dug into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He gave it a peek. "I don't have much to offer." He joked.

She grabbed his hand. "I don't mean money Doug."

"Well…" Doug was cut off before he could answer her honestly.

"Oh shit, here comes Mark!" Cassie exclaimed.

Mark strolled up smiling at the two of them. "Hey beautiful, I'm glad you stuck around." He kissed her cheek.

"What can I say, it's a happening place." She commented.

"Yeah, the place is great man." Doug added.

"I know." He said proudly. "I think I did a pretty good job."

Mark leaned down and whispered something into Cassie's ear making Doug feel the pinch of jealousy. Cassie gazed at Doug as Mark's breath tickled her ear. Her tiny infatuation with Mark was dwindling down. She had someone else in mind.

After listening to Mark's after hours proposal, Cassie stood up from her chair. "No thanks Mark. We were just leaving."

"What's wrong?" Mark looked confused.

"Nothing's wrong." She looked at Doug waiting for him to get up too. "I just gotta go, that's all. Why don't you call me this week or something?"

"Ok." Mark wasn't sure what to say. He thought that the glam of the bar and all the attention he received would win Cassie over for sure. "I'll call you then."

"Have a goodnight." She grabbed Doug's hand and rushed out of the place leaving Mark puzzled and speechless. They stepped out of the bar and began laughing.

"I can't believe you just did that." Doug laughed.

"Well, sleeping with Mark isn't exactly fun, trust me." She joked. "Besides, he's not really what I'm interested in anymore."

Doug thought to himself. _Cassie is such a beautiful woman. I can't believe she's actually interested. _ Cassie brushed her body up against him. Her beautiful red hair blew in her face as the wind picked up a little. Looking down into her eyes, Doug had an urge to kiss her awaiting lips. Suddenly, a taxi rolled by.

"Taxi!" Cassie yelled interrupting their moment. The tires screeched as it tried to stop abruptly. Doug and Cassie hopped in. "1548 Century Avenue" Cassie instructed the driver.

As the car moved, Doug and Cassie sat in silence. Doug wasn't sure what to say until he realized that he didn't have a way to get into Tom's apartment. "Oh crap!"

"What is it?" she looked worried.

"Tom didn't give me a key to the apartment."

Cassie pondered a minute before uttering the first thing that came to mind. "You can stay at my house tonight." She smirked. "No pressure though."

_Should I do this?_ He thought to himself. _No big deal, _he convinced himself._ I'll bunk on her sofa and I'll be gone in the morning._

The driver pulled into Cassie's driveway. "That'll be $10.55."

Cassie paid the driver and looked over at Doug. "Well?"

Doug proceeded to get out of the car. _This is the right thing. I wouldn't want to disturb them and I'm definitely not going to Dorothy this time of night._ "Thanks, for this Cassie. I didn't want to bother Tom and Judy, especially since I'm the one that kinda fueled their problems."

"You're welcome." She opened the door. The smell of vanilla hit Doug's nose like a ton of bricks. This was so different from the apartment he shared with Dorothy. When she turned on a lamp, he noticed that she was someone who was into home decorating. Her apartment looked like it belonged on the cover of one of those home magazines. It was definitely a place he could imagine her living in, it was classy and chic just like her.

Doug glanced at her sofa. "Nice big sofa for me to sleep on."

"Well, I have some guest rooms. Unless your heart was set on sleeping on my sofa." She joked.

"I'll take whatever." He threw his hands up.

She led him into the room adjacent to her master bedroom. "The bed in here is already made." She flipped the light switch and fluffed the pillows for him.

"This is fine." He smiled as he stood in the doorway watching her every move.

"Please make yourself at home and the bathroom is the second door on the right."

"Thanks for this Cassie. I owe you one." Doug sat on the bed.

"I know." She smiled. "Goodnight Doug."

"Sweet dreams Cassie."

She closed the door and headed towards her room. Doug stood up and sighed as he unbuttoned his pants and kicked his shoes off. As he turned back the covers, he heard a knock at the door. Opening the door, he saw a nervous Cassie standing before him. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I can't help it Doug." She covered his lips with hers. After an intense kiss, Doug just froze, shocked with what just occurred. With his silence, Cassie was surely embarrassed at her bold move.

Doug gripped her hand before she walked back to her room. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he initiated another kiss. As his lips pressed against hers, being with Cassie just felt so right to him. He picked her up in his arms and closed the door.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait. I am one of the many unlucky New Orleans residents that faced Katrina and it relocated me to my grandparents home in Chicago. I rushed through this chapter tonight, so I hope it's up to your liking. Also, you guys are pretty good at guessing my future chapters (i.e., the phone number in his pocket). I hope that doesn't scare you away.  
**  



	13. The Morning After

Judy's eyes slowly fluttered open as the near afternoon sun beamed into the bedroom. Stretching, her slender arms scanned over Tom's side of the bed only to find him missing. She quickly sat up in the bed and pulled the covers up around her exposed breasts and glanced around the empty room. "Tom?"

The door opened quietly and in came Tom with a breakfast tray full of food and the Sunday newspaper tucked under his right arm. "Hey gorgeous! I was just about to wake you up."

Judy's glowing face brightened even more at Tom's heartfelt gesture of breakfast in bed. Tom set the tray up in the middle of the bed and pulled his shirt off to join her under the covers.

"This looks great!" Judy tucked a couple of strands of hair behind her ear. "Did you order this?" She asked taking a bite of the sliced strawberry on the side of her plate.

"Nope, I threw it together myself." He picked up a piece of French toast and took a bite before he offered it to her. "Nothing's too good for you beautiful." Judy's smile spoke a thousand words as she bit into the warm bread.

"This is so sweet!" she spoke between chews. She pulled the covers up tighter around her breasts, but Tom could still see her exposed back, hips and her shapely legs, which made him even more anxious for another round. Taking a sip of juice, she caught his hungry eyes glaring at her. "Hold on a minute Mr. Hanson, I'm actually hungry right now. Besides don't you need time to recover?"

"I slept for two hours." He said so matter-of-factly. "That's enough rest." He began to nibble on her neck and pull down the covers from around her body.

Judy, still attempting to eat while he ravaged her soft, naked body, could only giggle at his actions. His moans and groans were beginning to make her surrender, but not so easily. "Tom, come on." She tried to playfully push him away. "Let me at least taste all of the food."

Tom began to nibble on her ear. "Let me taste you." He seductively whispered before kissing her soft shoulder.

"Well, since you put it that way," she said turning her head to face him. "I'm all yours." Tom cupped her face and passionately kissed her as she rolled over on top of him.

**Back at Cassie's place**

Doug's eyes popped open around 1pm. It took him a minute or two to figure out where he was, but as soon as Cassie's delicate arm reached across his waist, he knew he was in trouble. _Oh Shit!_ He thought. _What have I done? _

Cassie inched closer to him and gently swept her tongue over his neck. His hands unconsciously embraced her back as she put him into a trance with her sexual dexterity. She placed her lips on top of his and kissed him aggressively. Doug's guilty feelings were easily turning into pure pleasures as memories of last night's romp replayed in his mind.

Suddenly he broke the powerful kiss to catch his breath. "Good morning." He smiled. "Or should I say afternoon?"

"Don't say anything." She plunged right back into savoring his lips.

Doug got caught up in the moment, but his conscience knocked again. "Cassie," he spoke softly and failed get her attention. "Cassie, we have to stop this!"

She sat up with a confused, heart-shattering look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Doug brushed his fingers through his hair and sighed. "This. This is wrong Cassie."

"I thought you liked me Doug. I don't get it."

"I like you Cass, I like everything about you, but I'm in a relationship."

Cassie swung her legs over the bed and wrapped her body in the sheet. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to force you to have sex with me." She said sarcastically as she stood up.

"You didn't force anything. I wanted it as badly as you did, but I shouldn't have given in." Doug grabbed his boxer shorts and shirt. "I should go."

"I don't understand Doug." Cassie sniffed back tears. "I know I felt something between us. This wasn't some drunken night, this was genuine."

Doug paused and turned to look at the upset beauty. He considered taking her into his arms and consoling her, but he decided leaving was for the best. "Take care of yourself Cass. I'll see you around."

After Doug walked out, Cassie let the tears flow. She had been hurt by many men in her lifetime, but this time the sting was killer. _Never in a million years._ She thought. _I never thought I would feel this way about you, Doug Penhall._ She sighed and flopped down on the bed.

A couple of cabs crossed his path, but Doug continued to walk. He needed to walk to clear his head anyway. Deep down, he knew that she was right. This encounter was definitely not about sex, more on the need of comfort. Cassie gave him the feeling of being loved and he returned it with a feeling of being desired. He felt more intimate with Cassie in one night than he has ever felt with Dorothy in years. _How am I gonna face Dorothy?_ He thought. _I have to see her._ With that idea, Doug headed to the last place he probably should go, back home.

**Back at Tom and Judy's**

Judy lounged over Tom's chest as he twirled her soft hair around his fingers. It was pushing 7pm and they still hadn't let go of each other. They shared their collective moans and screams, but more importantly, they shared the silence of just being in each other's arms.

Judy was the first to break the silence. "I can't believe the weekend's over already."

"Well, we fought most of it." He replied. "Thank God it's over."

Judy pinched his side as she giggled. "Well, I hope you know this was all your fault." She joked.

"My fault?" Tom laughed. "You were mad at me first."

"Well, you deserved it for lying."

"Lying?" Tom jumped up and trapped her under him. "That's it Miss Hoffs," he began tickling her.

"Tom!" she cried, but couldn't stop giggling. "Ok, ok, you didn't lie."

He proceeded to kiss her gently on her forehead. "It's ok, I still love you."

"What?" Judy broke the silence between them. "Did you say I what I think you did?"

Tom rested his elbows on the side of her as he looked into her deep brown eyes. "I love you Judy," he repeated. "I love you so much." He captured her lips with his so quickly that she didn't even have a chance to respond.

Their passionate kiss broke softly and she gazed into his eyes to return the same feeling. "I love you too Tom," she returned with a smile.

"Were you waiting for me to say it?" he smirked.

"No, I've been so afraid to say it until now." She recaptured his lips again.

**Doug and Dorothy's apartment**

It was early evening before Doug had the courage to go back to Dorothy. He paced in front of his apartment with guilt and anticipation breaking him down. He combed his fingers through his unruly hair and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Dorothy opened the door and was taken back by the person on the other side of the frame.

"Doug," she uttered. "What are you doing here?"

He was barely able to look into her eyes. "I wanted to see you. Can we talk?"

"Sure. Come on in." She opened the door wider as Doug slipped past her to enter the apartment. Doug stepped inside to the deeply missed familiar smell of his apartment.

"Do you want something to drink or eat?" she asked so dryly.

Doug simply replied with a head shake for the negative. He sat on the sofa hoping that she wouldn't speculate that he had been with another woman. His heart skipped a few beats.

"So where have you been?" She came out and asked.

"At Tom's." Doug immediately noticed her unawareness about their relationship. _Tom and Jude know everything about each other,_ he thought,_ she didn't figure out that I was at Hanson's place._

"All weekend, huh?"Her sarcasm didn't waste a minute to break through.

_Here she goes_. He thought. "Well, you wouldn't let me back in that night and you didn't want me to come home the next day. What was I suppose to do?"

"You shouldn't have been away for the entire weekend. I was all alone in this apartment while you 'stayed' at Tom's"

That got him. He really felt guilty now. Not only did he leave her alone, but he wasn't even at Tom's all weekend. He spent the night with a beautiful redhead that embraced him like no woman ever has. He needed to grovel.

"I'm sorry Dorothy." He reached out to grab her hand. "Please let me make it up to you. How about dinner tonight?" He interlocked his fingers with hers.

"Ok Doug." She became kinda teary-eyed.

Doug grabbed her and hugged her before she started crying. "It's ok, I'm home now." He planted a kiss in her hair and tightened the squeeze. After she sniffled back a few times, their eyes met. "Let's get dressed and grab some dinner."

"Grab dinner?" her face tensed up. "I thought you meant we were going out to eat, not grabbing dinner."

"We are going out to eat. It was an expression." Doug released his grip and took a few steps back. "Is fighting all we can do?"

"No, Doug. I misunderstood you." She calmed him down. "I'll get dressed." She planted a kiss on his lips and ran upstairs.

Doug rubbed his forehead as the stress started building up again. _I've been here ten minutes and it's already starting._ He thought as he marched upstairs to jump in the shower.

**

* * *

****Well everyone, I'm back! I finished school in Chicago and I'm back into my fanfiction writing. Unfortunately, my apartment in New Orleans was given away, but I'm happier in Chicago anyway. I will definitely update more often now that I'm finished school. It's good to be back!**


	14. I Hate Mondays

Doug rested on the couch after having a long, mind-numbing dinner date with Dorothy at the Pearl Crescent Restaurant. He patiently listened to Dorothy babble on about co-workers, the building super and her hair salon gossip. _I was only gone two days._ He thought to himself as he suffered from her endless chatter. _How much shit can possibly happen in two days?_

He glanced at the stairs leading to the bedroom. A sigh of relief brushed his lips knowing that Dorothy was sleeping and he could finally relax. He swiftly flipped through the TV channels, but his mind wasn't on the tube, it was on Cassie. _I wonder what Cassie is doing. I hope she's ok._ _I miss looking into her beautiful hazel eyes._ Suddenly, he turned the TV off and stretched out along the couch. Placing his hands behind his head as he gazed at the ceiling, he whispered to himself, "I hate this apartment."

**Next morning **

Tom and Judy slept soundly in bed as the alarm clock went off starting their Monday morning. Judy stretched over a comatose Tom to hit the snooze button. Slipping from under the covers, she darted for the bathroom to jump into the shower. She turned the shower on and brushed her teeth while she waited for the water to heat up. She stepped into the hot shower and let out a sigh as the searing water touched her tender body. _Tom is so wild and rough…I love it!_ She thought closing her eyes. _My poor body is worn out._

This time, Tom jumped up at the sound of the alarm clock. He hit the snooze button and ran his hands over his face trying to gain some awareness. He glanced at Judy's side of the bed, but before he could wonder where she headed to, he heard the faint sound of the shower running. He moved his nude body out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to join her. Tom opened the door startling his sweetheart, causing her to shriek lightly. "Tom!" she laughed. "Don't do that."

He stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sorry." He kissed her back. "May I still join you?"

Turning to face him she smiled and planted a kiss on his lips before answering his request. "No."

Tom's face dropped at the fact she turned him down for having a shower quickie with him. "Why? I didn't mean to scare you."

Judy smiled. "No it's not that. My body is sore and if I play in the shower with you, we'll be late for work."

"Well, I'm not leaving." Tom whispered playfully in her ear. "You know you want me to stay."

"Actually," Judy wrapped her arms around his neck. "You can stay if you want. All finished!" She opened the door and stepped out, leaving Tom staring at her as she wrapped her sexy body in a towel. "Hurry up Tom or you'll be late." She scolded.

She pulled her straight hair into a manageable ponytail while leaning against the doorframe waiting for her lover. Tom still searched for his sneakers under the bed, in the closet and even in the kitchen. In his hasty movements, he knocked over a picture frame and broke a glass. Judy's head shook with disbelief. "We're gonna be so late," she stressed.

Tom, getting fed up with his own tardiness and clumsiness, he waved Judy ahead. "Go ahead, I'll meet you there." She opened the door, but hesitated walking through it. "Are you sure?" she turned back to ask. He looked up with his usual cute smile that let her know he had no hard feelings about her departure without him. "I'll see you there sweetie." Judy glided out of the door and left him to his scavenger hunt in the apartment.

**The Chapel**

Harry strolled into the loud, jam-packed Chapel a little after 7am and threw his bag and jacket into his chair. Glancing around, he saw that Fuller's door was shut. _Yes, I beat him here for a change._ He thought with a crooked smile. Making his way to the coffee pot, he spotted Penhall taking a nap on his desk. "Hey!" Harry yelled startling his friend's quick doze.

Doug jumped back and grabbed his heart as if to insinuate a heart attack. "Jeez! You scared the shit out of me."

"I take it you didn't sleep last night. Tom and Judy too loud, huh?" Harry poured himself a cup of the piping hot black liquid. Noticing Doug's silent glare into space, he knew it was something more. "Is everything all right Doug?" No response once again. Harry popped Doug on the side of his arm. "Hello?"

Doug snapped out of his trance, "Oh, sorry. Gotta lot going on."

Harry leaned against Doug's desk waiting for him to spill out exactly what has been going on. "So…" Harry motioned with his hand to encourage Doug to continue.

Doug stood up glimpsing around the Chapel, making sure no one was eavesdropping on their delicate conversation. "Don't tell Hanson, ok?"

"Alright, tell me." Harry responded sitting his coffee on the edge of the desk.

"I had sex with Cassie."

"You what?" Harry's eyes widened.

"I slept with Cassie." He repeated.

"When?"

"Saturday night. After you guys left, I ended up at her place and it just happened."

Harry ran his hands through his hair. "What about Dorothy?"

"I…well, we made up yesterday." Doug made sure his eyes didn't connect with his co-worker.

"Penhall!" Harry shook his head with a slight smile. "Only you could make your life this difficult."

"Whatcha mean?" Doug crossed his arms.

"Only shit like this happens to you." He chuckled.

"Funny, that's what Hanson said." Doug waved his hand as if to put his mind back on track. "I'm so confused about everything that happened. I can't stop thinking about Cassie and I wanna kill myself when I'm with Dorothy."

"Well, leave Dorothy then." Harry advised.

"I can't. I feel so guilty for sleeping with Cassie while we were still together. I'd feel like shit for years." Doug plopped back into his chair.

"Doug," he sighed. "You should do what feels right when the time comes."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It basically means, I don't know what to tell ya."

"Gee thanks." Doug shot up out of his chair when Judy walked in. "Don't say anything to Tom or Judy about this." He pleaded.

"Why?" Harry sipped his coffee.

"Because, I've kinda messed up a lot of stuff in their lives and I don't want to add another adventure right now."

Harry took another long sigh as he looked into Doug's sad eyes. "Ok Pen, my lips are sealed, but you need to figure this out."

"I will now, SHUSH!" Doug pressed his finger to his lips and Harry marched back to his desk. He plopped his body in his chair again and acted like Judy wasn't even there by pretending to read leftover files on his desk. He glanced up once or twice to see if Judy was heading his way, but she seemed busy checking the messages left in her chair from last Friday.

Doug decided to make a beeline for the bathroom before she approached him. "Doug!" she called across the chapel. "Can we talk?" Doug shrugged his shoulders and sauntered over to her desk like a little kid who was about to be scolded. He stood in front of her desk with his head down purposely avoiding eye contact. Judy stood up slapping the notepad with her messages against her palm.

_Oh shit!_ His mind wandered. _Cassie must have called her or something. She sure didn't waste anytime._ "Yes, Hoffs?"

"I just want to apologize for all the bickering and confusion Tom and I caused you this weekend. You needed a friend, or better yet friends and we just pushed your feelings aside for our complicated mess."

Doug took a deep breath relieved that she was clueless about his 'Cassie troubles'. "No problem Jude. Actually, Dorothy and I worked things out yesterday, so everything's great." He rested a thigh on the corner of her desk. "How are you and Hanson?"

A smile was broadcasted on her face. "Great! Better than great. I think we hit the next level of our relationship."

"Really?" he returned the smile.

"He told me he loved me." She boasted. His instant reaction showed that he was thrilled for them. "I know, I can't believe it either. We're in love!"

"I'm glad Jude. I want you guys to be happy." He sighed to himself, only if his stupid problems didn't get in the way of feeling really ecstatic for his best friends. "By the way, where is Hanson?"

"It's Monday and on Mondays he's…Tom."

"Running late again." Doug chuckled. "I can't believe that's the same guy that use to where a sweater vest, by choice, I might add."

"I know!" She giggled alongside of him.

Their attention was turned from each other to the tall, mysterious stranger that strolled into the chapel. He wandered around in a cool, collected type of way. Maybe he was looking for something or someone, for that matter. His glance over the crowd was shaken when his eyes fell on Judy. His smirked sent goose pimples down her back as she broke eye contact with the attractive mystery man. He headed towards them.

"Um...hey, I'm looking for Captain Fuller."

Doug jumped in before she could answer. "He's not in yet…can I help you with somethin'?" Doug gave the guy a look over and instantly sensed his dangerous vibe.

"I'm meeting with him at 9am." He checked his watch. "I'm early, so I'll just hang around." He took another glance at Judy before he walked away.

"Who was that guy?" Judy asked studying him as he walked away.

"I think I busted him a couple of months back." He joked.

"Very funny." She plopped down in her chair. "Tom should have been here by now." She said aloud picking up the phone to give him a quick call to make sure he at least left home. Before she could push one button, Fuller stormed in.

"Hoffs, Penhall, Ioki, in my office." His walking path was blocked by the dark stranger. "Oh, I'm glad you're here early. I want you to sit in on this too, Booker."

The four officers headed into the corner office and closed the door. The three young officers waited silently while Fuller settled into his chair.

"Ok, first up, Hoffs good work on closing the Johnson case at William Taft on Friday." She smiled brightly at her accomplishment. "Penhall, good job on showing up on time." Doug rolled his eyes on his great 'accomplishment'. "And I want to introduce you to Dennis Booker, who will be working with us on Jumpstreet for a little while." Dennis smirked and his handsome features made Judy beam and made Doug wanna puke.

Fuller grab the files out of his tray. "Now that all the compliments are out of the way, down to business. I'm not sure if you've been paying attention, but there was a murder at Winfred High about a month ago. The student was supposedly involved in some heavy heroin dealings throughout the school and ended up dead. The chancellor thinks that business is picking up again and wants us to check things out."

"Heroin?" Doug interrupted. "At Winfred High? I thought that was a school for snotty, rich kids."

"Well, everyone has their problems, money or no money." Fuller continued. "Hoffs, I want you and Booker to find various social circles and infiltrate them. Basically, find out any information you can. Penhall, there's an opening on the chess team and guess who's their new recruit?"

"The chess team? What kinda cover is that?" Penhall shot back. "I can't even play chess."

Judy couldn't help but to smiled. "I'll help ya Dougie. It's quite easy."

"Speak for yourself. I'm not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer when it comes to those intellectual games."

"Who would have guessed?" Booker teased leaning against the wall. Luckily, he only gained a nasty look from Doug instead of a brash insult.

"Ioki, you get the Shakespearean club. So read up."

"When do we start?" Ioki moved closer to Fuller's desk.

"Everything should be in place tomorrow, but I will start you guys on Wednesday."

"What do we do till then?" Judy folded her arms.

"Most of the studentshang out at Lakewood Mall after school. If I were you, I'd start there until then." Fuller handed them the files. "We're not sure who's involved; this may include students, staff or faculty. Keep an eye on everyone."

"Gotcha Captain." Doug accepted over Fuller's ringing phone.

"That's it folks, get to work." Fuller dismissed his officers as he picked up his phone.

Judy led the team out of the office and Booker took ample opportunity to glance at her shapely legs that moved under that tight miniskirt. He nodded in appreciation. Doug, watching Booker's every move, steamed at the thought of him ogling over his best friend's girl. He stopped Ioki as he closed the door to Fuller's office. "I don't know about that guy." He whispered.

"Come on, Pen. He's obviously a cop, so he's gotta be halfway decent."

"I'd watch him."

"Well, why don't you? You're working the case too." Ioki sauntered back to his desk.

Judy took a seat behind her desk for another attempt to call Tom. Booker immediately sidetracked her again. "Hi," he gave her that adorable smirk. "I'm Dennis Booker."

"I know. Captain just told us."

"I still wanted to do a formal introduction." He extended his hand for a proper greeting.

_He was so smooth_, she thought. _Those dark eyes were just as gorgeous as Tom's only there was something quite precarious about them. Definitely a bad boy, Cassie would love him._ "Well, it's nice to meet you formally Dennis." He shook her hand softly, almost in a flirtatious way. Realizing that their contact lasted a little too long, she quickly removed her hand from the situation. "Welcome to Jumpstreet."

"Glad to be here. If I would have known you were here, I would have been here long ago." He joked.

"Thanks, but I'm seeing someone." Judy pulled the ponytail out of her hair letting it fall around her face and past her shoulders.

"Ouch. That was forward."

"Well, I can see where your intentions are headed." She smiled.

"You have no idea what my intentions are." He leaned on her desk.

"Maybe I shouldn't know. I'm involved remember." His alluring eyes were slowly drawing her in. They held their silence without flinching. Her long hair curved around that beautiful face in such a way that Dennis couldn't help but stare.

Tom rushed into the chapel noting that he was not only late, but Fuller had already come in. _Damn!_ He cursed himself. Greeting some co-workers he mingled into the crowd, heading for Judy's desk. He stopped in his tracks when he realized that she was engrossed in a conversation with another man.


	15. All These Cases

Judy caught every seductive gaze Dennis threw at her, but she undeniably could not take him seriously. He didn't even know her and it wasn't like she cared. She was completely enamored by Tom Hanson and no set of gorgeous eyes or witty comments would change that. But, she was having an interesting time entertaining his sharp statements. While she threw her hair back into a ponytail, she continued to participate in the flirty conversation.

Dennis was ready to make a move for the "involved" officer, regardless of who she was seeing. Her flushed cheeks gave away her attraction to him and he refused to back down. _Besides,_ he thought to himself,_ whoever this guy was, needed a challenge to keep this beauty's hand. I'll gladly give him a challenge._ Their playful conversation was interrupted by an approaching Hanson.

"Good morning Hoffs." Tom spoke very stern as if he were her boss and not her lover. Tom moved towards Dennis trying to intimidate him as much as possible, but Dennis wasn't budging.

Catching the firm tone of his voice, Judy recognized his annoyance with the situation. She knew it was best to soothe him and not jump on his case about his attitude. "Tom, I was just about to call you. I wasn't sure if you had left the apartment yet."

"Well, I'm here, so don't worry about it." Tom snapped. Turning his attention from Judy, he moved even closer to Dennis, provoking him to move from his comfortable spot on the corner of Judy's desk. "Who are you?"

"What's it to you?" Dennis hit him a sharp response.

"Just asking a question. No need to get defensive, unless you have a reason to be."

"I don't." Dennis smirked as he extended his hand. "Dennis Booker."

Tom hesitated, but accepted the handshake. "Tom Hanson."

"Well, Tom Hanson, I have some stuff I gotta take care of. See ya around." Booker walked away, but quickly turned to catch another look at Judy. "It was especially nice to meet you Judy."

That comment caused a little grin to cross her face, but it disappeared when Tom turned his attention back to his girlfriend. "What?" She scooted her chair closer to the desk.

Tom placed both hands on her desk and took a deep breath. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing, just talking." Judy grabbed the file Fuller gave her and began flipping through it, hoping Tom would drop it.

"It didn't look like only talking Jude. Tell me what's up."

"Oh, give it a rest Tom. We were just talking. You know it happens when people work on cases together."

"Since when are you working on a case with him?"

"Since Fuller said so about 20 minutes ago."

"Oh really?" Tom smiled nervously. "That guy's actually a cop?"

"Not all Jumpstreet newbies are as cookie cutter as you were." Judy closed her eyes tightly, wishing to take back the comment that just escaped her lips. Judy glanced up to see his wounded, yet fervent eyes glaring down at her. She stood up from her desk. "Look Tom, I don't wanna fight with you again."

"I'm not fighting with you." He threw his hands up and laughed offensively. "I'm just listening to you defend someone you don't even know."

Cocking her head to the side, she smiled at him. "You don't know him either. Why don't you just give him a chance?"

Those doe eyes made him crumble. He couldn't help but to smile back. "I just know he's up to something."

"I turned him down before he started." She moved closer to him. "I love YOU Tommy."

Her cutesy pronunciation of his name caused him to surrender what was left of his anger. He pinched her nose and admired how she kept her cool with his jealously. "You're so beautiful."

"Thanks and I'm all yours," She took a seat behind her desk for the fourth time. "Trust me."

"Hanson!" Fuller called out from his office. "I need to see you."

Tom glimpsed up knowing that his tardiness would come back to haunt him. "That's me." His attention turned back to her. "Lunch maybe?"

"Actually, I'm heading to the mall to hang out with the kids that cut their last class, but dinner sounds wonderful." She smiled.

"I'll cook." Tom headed towards Fuller's office.

Not too far off in the distance, Doug watched the whole incident go down and couldn't help but stick his nose in it. He approached her desk. "Is everything ok?"

She took a deep breath and threw down her pen. "You boys are never gonna let me start my work." She smiled.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Oh sorry if I was intruding but…."

"Dougie, don't worry about it. Tom's having jealously issues. Who could blame him, especially after this weekend?"

Doug listened to his friend go on and on, but he could only think of Cassie. He slept with her best friend and he was too chicken shit to tell her. _Why?_ He thought. _Judy knows that I'm a dummy and will understand why I had the moment of frailty, but was it?_ Doug questioned his feelings about Cassie, but it came to a halt when Judy made her next statement.

"I can't have Dennis flirting with me like that. Tom will have a heart attack." She softly nibbled on her nail. "I know! I can blind date Cassie and Dennis."

"What?" Doug got defensive. "Why would you do that to her?"

"Do what?"

"Why the hell would you pair her up with that tricky, sneaky…"

"What is up with you guys not liking Dennis? I mean, we met him like ten seconds ago and already you have condemned him."

"I haven't condemned him. I…he just makes me uneasy, that's all."

"He seems pretty cool to me. Watch, I'll have him apart of our circle in no time." Doug rolled his eyes at her pledge. "Doug, remember how you felt about Tom when he first came through that door?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think he was sneaky, I thought he was a nerd."

"Well, he still is under that delicious body and handsome face."

"Ok, bad mental picture. Don't do that again." He laughed. "I get it Jude, but just don't 'hook' him up with Cass."

"Why?" Her inquiring face provided him with enough evidence to figure he was way too trouble about it. He knew it was just a matter of seconds before she pulled the 'Cassie secret' outta his head.

"Oh, it's just that…" Judy waited for his explanation quietly. "I don't want Cassie to scare him off." He laughed.

"Penhall, she's my friend."

"I'm just joking. She's cool." _And I had sex with her this weekend._ He confessed to himself.

Judy's phone rang and it put an immediate end to their conversation. Hanson strolled out of Fuller's office with his nose stuck in his own file folder. Penhall was immediately drawn into his path to have a quick pow wow with him as well.

Tom sat at his desk continuing to review his new case as Doug approached. "Oh, hey Pen!"

"What's up?" Doug struggled with his brain to reveal his tryst with Cassie. It was getting tough, but Tom intervened in his mental battle.

"Did you meet that new guy, Booker?"

Doug pulled up an empty chair and sat across from Tom to discuss anything but Cassie. "Yeah, he's a piece of work. Not getting good vibes from him."

"Me neither. Besides, I think he's got a thing for Jude." Tom closed his file.

"Yeah, I noticed that too, but everyone's got a thing for Jude." They both glanced at her laughing hysterically on the phone. Doug's stomach knotted up wondering if she was talking to Cassie.

"This guy's different. I don't know, but I'll keep an eye on him." Tom cleared his throat. "Anyway, where did you end up Saturday night?"

This time Doug cleared his throat. "I um….I made up with Dorothy."

"You sound enthused." Tom smiled. "Well, thanks for getting lost, Judy and I made up quite nicely."

"So I heard about the 'next step' thing."

"Huh?" Tom's eyebrows drooped wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"The three big words ring a bell?"

"Oh, yeah that." Tom chuckled to himself looking down at his closed file. "I just kinda blurted it out. It just felt like the right time to say it."

"That's the way it happens." Doug observed his partner's eyes glued to the closed manila folder on his desk. "Big case?"

"Not anymore." Leaning back in his chair, Tom ran his hands over his face. "My bust last week is falling apart."

"The cocaine one?"

"Yeah, apparently I didn't do something right. I'm meeting with," Tom pulled a business card out of the front pocket of his tattered jean jacket. "Jackie Garrett to see what I or better yet, we can do."

"That's the hottie from the DA's office. You'll like her."

Tom scooted his chair closer to the desk and folded his arms on top. "Doug, do you realize that every female of the human species is a 'hottie' to you?"

"Whatever." Doug stood up quickly from the desk. "You'll see." Doug was cut short from his teasing when Tom's phone rang.

"This is Hanson." Tom slightly smiled when he heard the voice on the other end introduce herself. Tom covered the phone with his palm and whispered to Doug, "This is Miss Prosecutor." Tom waved his hand as if dismissing Doug while he handled his call. "Ms. Garrett, I believe I was told to meet you in two hours. Was a phone call really necessary?"

"I'm just confirming our meeting Officer Hanson. I wouldn't want you to accidentally miss anything, sort of like you did with this investigation." She snapped back.

"Oh, that's funny." Tom came back sarcastically. "I haven't forgotten about the meeting Prosecutor."

"Well, I'll see you downtown. Do you know where my office is?"

"I'm not a little kid, Ms. Garrett. Don't talk to me like that."

"Well, with this mess up," Her smile was hidden behind the phone. "I just wouldn't want you to get confused."

"Look, I don't need more harassment from you. I've already gotten enough from my Captain about this case." Tom caught his unyielding tone and stopped himself from getting too heated up. "I'll see you at ten-thirty."

"I'll see you soon and leave the attitude at the Chapel." She hung up the phone leaving a buzzing tone in Tom's ear.

Irritably hanging up the phone, he sat back wondering about the smart-ass prosecutor. He couldn't help but to laugh to himself. _Even if she isn't a beautiful woman, her intense character definitely makes her a hottie._ Tom reopened his file and leaned back in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk.

Judy hung up the phone and wandered over to Tom's desk. "Fuller came down on ya for being late?"

"Nah, it's a case that I thought was wrapped up. I'm meeting with Jackie Garrett later to hopefully close it."

Judy suddenly became uncomfortable. She met Jackie a few weeks ago and remembered how spunky and pretty the new attorney was. She felt a little threatened by that meeting. "Oh, well I hope it works out." Judy changed the topic of conversation to keep Tom from noticing her concern. "Well, I'm headed outta here to run some errands and then head to the mall. Still on for dinner?"

"Definitely." Tom mouthed 'I love you' as Judy blew him a kiss. Watching his girl totter towards her desk to grab her purse, his mind went elsewhere. _Jackie Garrett._

**I've decided to take the focus away from the cases and focus more on the character's personal lives. The cases will be more of the backdrop instead of a "main character". I thought people would like to know more about Tom, Judy, Harry and Penhall after they leave the Chapel. Let me what you you think**!


	16. She's Killing Me

Tom glanced at the steps leading up to the door of City Hall and cracked his knuckles. He really didn't feel like having this meeting, but this needed to be handled. Walking through the halls of the building, he noticed tons of 'future politicians' in stiff suits strolling around with briefcases and bad hairdos. Tom approached a door reading Assistant DA Jackie Garrett and knocked relentlessly.

"Come in." was heard from the other side of the thick brown door. Tom took a deep breath and entered.

Tom was speechless. She was definitely a hottie. Her heart-shaped face was hidden behind glasses and cute freckles. Her hair was wild, yet classy. Her slender body was incredible and her outfit was enticing to any man who glanced her way.

Jackie closed the book she was looking through, waiting for her visitor to introduce himself and tell her what he needed. "Can I help you with something?"

Tom stumbled over simple words. "I...I'm Tom Hanson, Officer Hanson from Jumpstreet. Remember we talked this morning?"

Jackie smiled at his nervousness. "Nice to meet you Officer Hanson, have a seat." She moved from atop of her desk and took a seat in the chair behind it. She peeked at her watch and smiled. "And on time."

Sitting in the chair, Tom didn't waste anytime getting down to business. "So, I'm not sure exactly what I did wrong with this bust."

"Well, Officer Hanson,"

Tom interrupted. "Call me Tom, please."

She smiled again. "Ok, Tom, I can't prosecute these guys because you didn't actually make a complete buy."

"Yes, I did. Did you check the report?"

"Let me finish." Jackie sighed. "You didn't complete the transaction of trading drugs for money. There wasn't a recorded conversation and no other witnesses."

"So the judge won't take my word over theirs. I'm a cop."

"Apparently, this guy has a tough defense lawyer and I don't think the case will hold up in court."

Tom stood up from his chair. "How's this even possible? He made a buy that went a little outta control, but he made a buy." He combed his hands through his hair and rested his hands behind his head and blew out some hot air. "What now?"

"Well, we might be able to save your case with a little help from the DA." She leaned back in her chair. "You will definitely have to testify."

"Whatever it takes."

Jackie smiled. "That's what I like to hear."

"I'm glad you're happy Miss Garrett."

"Call me Jackie." She batted her eyelashes. "You're interesting Tom, a very interesting guy."

"Really," Tom smirked. "Are you trying to flirt with me Jackie?"

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself, I'm on the clock."

Tom grinned. "How about after?"

Jackie scooted out her chair and stepped around her desk. She leaned against the oak desk and crossed her arms. "Are you asking me out?"

Tom cleared his throat. "Um…well, I have a girlfriend actually."

"That's too bad Tom." They held an unspoken gaze, but Jackie immediately broke it by picking up the file on her desk. "I'll call you when I get more information from the DA."

Tom stood up quickly. "Thanks."

She escorted him to the door. "Tom?"

He turned to look at her with his doe eyes. "Yes?"

She sighed staring into his dark orbs. "She's a lucky woman. Tell her I said that."

"Bye Jackie." Tom walked out of her office.

Judy mingled with the bad-asses from Winfred High in the food court. Dennis sat across from her winking every time he caught her attention. He was beginning to get to her. _Tom, Tom, Tom_. She thought to herself.

After an hour of laughing at their silly anecdotes, the kids decided to get a little rowdier at someone's house. That left her and Dennis…at the mall….. Alone.

Dennis placed his arm around her shoulder. "Well, it's just us beautiful."

Judy blushed slightly pushing his arm from around her. "Actually, it will be just you. I have to meet Tom for dinner."

"Tom?" Dennis laughed to himself. "He's the guy you're seeing?"

"Shocked?" She asked digging around in her purse.

"A little. He's so…"

"He's Tom. When you get to know him a little better, you'll understand." She started getting defensive.

"How the hell did he catch a piece like you?"

"Very seductively." She stood up with car keys in hand. "It was an exciting sexual experience."

Dennis laughed out loud. "No shit?" Dennis took a peek at her backside while she pulled her skirt down a bit. "That's too bad."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She smiled catching his hungry gaze on her body.

"I would've loved to undergo that experience with you instead."

Judy smiled throwing her purse on her shoulder. "Goodnight Dennis."

Dennis watched her leave, but he knew deep down that he still had a chance.

Tom arrived at home to an empty apartment. _I wonder where she is_. He thought glancing at his watch. _I'll start dinner._ Tom headed to the bedroom pulling his shirt over his head. He fished around in a slightly open drawer for his favorite white, worn-down muscle shirt. Even though he pulled it out of a drawer, it still didn't stop him from taking a whiff from it before throwing it on.

He went into the kitchen looking for something to cook that even he couldn't screw up. He found a box of pancake mix in the pantry and decided to have a breakfast dinner. Pulling out a pan, Judy strolled in. Tom's head popped up from underneath the cabinet to greet his sweetheart.

"Hey you." He slapped the pan on the stove.

"Hey." She threw her purse on the sofa and kicked her shoes off. She didn't hesitate darting to the bedroom to change her clothes. She found a purple tank top and a pair of Tom's boxer shorts to change into. She readjusted her ponytail sashaying into the kitchen.

She kissed him softly on his lips. "How was your day?" She took a seat at the kitchen table sorting through the mail.

"Great," Tom jumped the gun. "I mean, it was cool."

Judy didn't catch the change in his voice, so she continued opening the mail. "Did your meeting with Jackie go well?"

"I think so. She has to talk to the DA, but personally, I think it's still airtight." Tom hoped that she would drop talking about Jackie. He didn't want to slip telling her that he was attracted to her.

"I'm glad." She smiled. "Glad your day went better than mine."

"Living the life of a teenage girl for the second time not fun?"

"Ha ha." She sauntered over to the counter where Tom was mixing his batter. "What's this?"

"Pancakes. I figured we could have a little breakfast for dinner."

"Pancakes?" Judy frowned. "Not really in the mood for pancakes right now."

Tom stopped mixing, feeling kinda frustrated. "Well, what do you want?"

She glanced into those dark eyes and a smirk crossed her lips. "Actually, I want you."

Tom placed a soft kiss on her lips as he pulled her in for a tight hug. "That sounds good. I've been having the same craving all day."

His lips brushed her neck as he caressed her breasts through her tight purple tank top. "Wanna have a little romp before we eat?"

Judy's fingertips traced the muscles in his arms. "How about I order pizza and we can play before they get here?"

"Mmmm, sounds delicious." Tom watched her rush to the phone. His smile suddenly began to fade. _Am I having second thoughts about this?_ He thought silently. _I need to get Jackie outta my head._ Tom placed the mixing bowl in the sink and headed to the bedroom.

Harry and Doug sat in Paul's Sports Bar sharing a pitcher of beer and a plate of chicken wings. The game was on, but neither of them looked towards the TV.

"Why are you avoiding going home?" Harry broke the silence.

"I hate Dorothy, what else could it be?" Doug snapped. "She makes me miserable, but I'm too chicken shit to break it off with her."

"Well, tell her about Cassie and let her break up with you."

Doug choked a little on his beer. "Ioki! I'm surprised to hear that statement flow from your lips."

"Look Pen, you've already messed up pretty badly with both of these women. What's the worst you could really do?"

Doug watched Harry take a gulp of his beer. "This is why I like talking to Hanson instead of you."

Harry laughed. "Go home to Dorothy so I can go home to Rachel."

"Never!" Doug took his turn gulping his beer. "By the way, how's Rachel?"

"Great, better than great." Ioki smiled. "She's my….. Everything, that's why I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"Huh?" Doug thought his hearing deceived him. "You're gonna get married?"

"I haven't asked her yet, but I hope so."

"I didn't realize you were ready for the whole wife and kid thing."

Harry leaned his folded arms on the table. "The chat at the bowling alley last week kinda left the idea dancing around in my head. I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"That's great buddy." Doug slapped Harry's arm. "At least someone's happy."

"Yeah and I wanna stay that way." Harry said standing up. "I'll see ya tomorrow at the Chapel."

Doug drank the last of his beer and also stood up. "I might as well get it over with."

Tom laid in the darkness and listened to the light breaths Judy let go in her sleep. It was a little past midnight and he still couldn't sleep. Even after having sex with Judy twice, he just couldn't close his eyes. Judy began to stir. Tom reached out and pulled her into his arms.

_God, I love this woman_. He thought to himself. _If you love her, get Jackie Garrett out of your head. _He kissed her forehead. _At least you didn't think about Jackie during sex._

He finally closed his eyes and felt his body find calmness. Before he knew it, he drifted into Jackie's arms. They were standing in his kitchen devouring each other. He glimpsed into her eyes and sensed her craving the same thing he desired. She roughly kissed him again. "Ah!" Tom jumped from the bed.

Judy popped up from her deep sleep and turned on the lamp. She watched her upset boyfriend stand naked with his head in his hands. "What's wrong?"

Tom's fearful eyes looked at her angelic face. "Nothing's wrong baby." He slid back into bed. "Just a nightmare."

Judy's worried face made him frown even more. _How can I do this to her?_

"Come here." She went to lug his face toward her neckline, but he refused and placed his head on her flat abdomen instead. "Tom, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired." He took a deep breath. "Would you turn out the light baby?"

Judy leaned over, trying not to move him from her lower torso, and hit the lamp switch. She got comfortable again and ran her hands through his dark hair. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight." He returned. He had never felt so ashamed in his entire life. He just lied to the love of his life.


	17. So, What Are Your Plans?

The next morning Judy awoke around 6am to an empty bed. "Tom?" Judy sleepily dragged her body out of the bed to find her bathrobe. Judy stumbled from the bedroom to find an empty apartment as well. _Where the hell is he?_

She strolled into the bathroom to start her day as usual. She picked up her toothbrush and glided a glob of toothpaste along the bristle. Before she had a chance to begin brushing, she found his note leaning against the mirror._ Well, he's an early bird this morning._ She thought to herself.

**Hey you, I had to step out and get some fresh air. See you at the Chapel. Love you.**

She refolded the bizarre message and stood dismayed as she gazed at her own reflection in the mirror. _What's going on here? _Judy just balled up the note and tossed it in the white mini trashcan under the sink.

Doug stepped into a near empty Chapel at 6:30. The first thing he noticed was his troubled-looking best friend sitting agitatedly at his desk. Doug decided to mess with him.

"Well, it's not Monday, so I thought you'd be here early, but this?"

"Shut up Penhall." Tom pushed his chair away from the desk. "I have a lot of shit on my mind."

"What's eating you?"

"Everything." Tom snapped. "Everything is wrong."

Doug was puzzled. "Hey man, are you ok?"

"No." Tom left it plain and simple. If Doug wanted an elaboration, he would have to ask for one. He didn't want to invite anyone into his predicament.

Doug dropped his duffel bag on the floor and pulled up a chair. "Well…"

"Two words or more like one name," Tom sighed. "Jackie Garrett."

"What about her?"

"I can't get her out of my mind and it's already damaging my relationship with Jude."

Doug drew another confused look upon his face. "You only met her yesterday."

Tom jumped up from the desk. "I know!" He started pacing. "That's why it's bad. Our ten minute conversation turned into this flirty chitchat and I got hypnotized."

"Look Jackie's a hottie, but she's no Judy. This shouldn't even be a problem."

"Don't tell me how I feel!" Tom shouted at this point. "I know there's something between us and it's only gonna get worse."

Doug's eyes lit up at his friend's outcry. "I'm not telling you anything. I'm trying to be your friend."

Tom slammed his hands on the desk. "Then be my friend and listen to me for once. I always listen when you go on and on about Dorothy and this one and that one."

"You know what…" Doug pushed his chair away from the desk and stood. "When you calm down, come and talk to me. Until then, I'll advise you to stay away from Jackie. Finish up the case and let it be." Doug picked up his duffel and walked to his desk.

Around 8am everyone who planned on coming into work today filled the Chapel. Luckily, Judy staggered in with Fuller and was able to dodge Tom and his ridiculous explanation about this morning's note. She followed Fuller into his office.

"Booker, Ioki and Penhall! I need you in here too."

Tom praised the heavens that he still had a few minutes to pull himself together before confronting Judy. Besides, his phone was ringing off the hook.

"This is Hanson."

"Hi Tom, it's Jackie Garrett."

"Jackie," Tom was at a lost for words. He was advised to stay away from her and now he was on the phone with her…again. "How are you?"

"Good. I'm calling you about your case."

Booker closed the door while the Captain took his seat. "Ok gang, here's an update." He picked up his file folders. "Hoffs, you're off the case."

"What?" Judy was outraged. "What happened and why me?"

"Well, one of the girls in the group you were socializing with is the sister of a kid you busted several months ago. I don't want her to recognize you and blow your cover or someone else's."

"How in the world would she recognize me? It was several months ago."

"Supposedly, she's the one holding these late night parties at her house and I wouldn't want you to tread on sensitive territory."

Judy let out a sigh. "Fine." She slouched in her chair like a ten year old.

"Booker this means you should be extra inquisitive with these kids. We don't have much time on this, so find out what you can."

"What about us Captain?" Ioki asked.

"I want you two to keep with your original assignments until further notice." Fuller straightened the folders on his desk. "Let's go to school gentlemen."

The guys jumped at Fuller's demand and headed out of his office. Feeling dejected, Judy followed with her head down. _What else? What else can possibly go wrong today?_ She plopped down in her chair and chewed on her fingernail. She could hear Tom on the phone, but she couldn't comprehend the discussion or who he was talking to.

Wanting to talk, she crossed her arms angrily waiting for him to glance her way. He was so engrossed in his conversation that, he probably hadn't noticed she came back to her desk. Feeling discarded by him too, she grabbed her purse and marched out of the Chapel.

Tom continued his flirtation on the phone with Jackie. Fatefully, he had given into having a few beers at Jakey's bar later that evening. Most importantly, he didn't even notice his girlfriend fleeing the Chapel.

"I'll see you around 6, right?" Jackie confirmed.

"Yeah, at 6." Tom smiled into the receiver. "Bye."

Tom hung up the phone and glanced towards Fuller's office door, which was now slightly cracked open. _They came out?_ He skimmed the Chapel and realized she was gone. _Dammit!_ He slammed his hands down on his desk.

"What's the matter boy scout?" Dennis walked up to Tom's desk with that smirk that melted women's hearts and nauseated men. "Did your puppy die or somethin'?"

"Not now, Book." Tom waved him away. "I have a lot on my mind."

"Look, Hanson," Dennis sighed. "I'm guessing we started off on the wrong foot. I'm a decent guy and I don't want this bad blood between us."

"Hey man, it's not you. I'm just dealing with stuff in my personal life, which I don't feel like sharing right now."

"Ok, ok." Dennis chuckled lightly. "How about you and I grab dinner or something tonight?"

Tom looked up at Dennis with a puzzled look. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"No pinhead, I'm trying to be what normal people call….friendly."

"Well, thanks, friend." Tom continued the ongoing teasing. "I have plans though. Maybe some other time."

"That's cool." Dennis smiled. "Some other time." Dennis headed back to his desk feeling somewhat silly for trying to be nice to him just to impress Judy. _What am I doing?_

Tom watched Booker trail back to his desk, but his mind was on something else, someone else to be exact. Judy. Where did she go?

It was a little before 6pm and Judy hadn't returned to the Chapel since her abrupt exit that morning. She hadn't talked to Tom either and she didn't care. She sat with her two best friends at her favorite restaurant, the Sun Ray Grill.

"My life is really weird." Judy blurted before sipping her margarita.

"That was spontaneous. Where did that come from?" Cassie giggled. "You have a great boyfriend who loves you, you love your job and I wish I had your legs. Oh yeah, sounds like a weird life to me."

"Shut up!" Judy playfully shoved Cassie. "Things are just weird in my neck of the woods, that's all."

Rachel, who hadn't said one word in the past 30 minutes fidgeted while stroking her glass of water.

"Rach, are you ok?" Judy asked concernedly. "You're not talking, which is probably a good thing because I don't wanna hear how perfect your life with Harry is right now." She laughed.

"Well actually," Rachel's softly spoke. "I have quite a dilemma right now." Judy and Cassie listened carefully to her next sentence. "I think I'm pregnant."

Judy and Cassie sat quietly, too taken aback to respond. Cassie broke the silence. "Pregnant, pregnant? Are you serious?"

Rachel tucked a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. "I haven't confirmed it, but I'm pretty sure at this point."

Judy smiled. The thought of her partner and her good friend becoming parents brightened her shitty mood. "Rachel, that's fantastic! Have you told Harry?"

"Not yet. I wanted to be certain before alarming him." She dropped her head.

"He'll be alarmed all right!" Cassie teased. "But he'll be ecstatic, I promise." Cassie reached out to touch Rachel's trembling hand.

"I hope so. I just feel like I'll be changing his life so drastically so quickly and…"

Judy stopped her. "If Harry is missing anything in his life, it's family. And I think he will be honored to know you want to give that to him."

Rachel fought back the sniffles as her friends coached her through what she that was a difficult time in her, but instantly became the most joyous. "I'll take a test tomorrow, but don't tell anyone." She pointed to Judy. "Don't tell Tom." Then Rachel pointed to Cassie. "And YOU don't tell whoever you're sleeping with these days just in case he knows Harry."

Cassie cackled warmly. "At least I'm not knocked up!"

The three friends were in hysterics with each other, until Judy noticed the time. She kissed both friends on the cheek and excused herself to rush home to see Tom. Unfortunately, Judy would go home to an empty apartment.

Tom walked into Jakey's to find that the attractive attorney had found a private spot in the back of the bar next to the pool tables. She looked so seductive with her glowing skin and curly locks that rested on her shoulders.

"I didn't think you would come." She smiled.

Tom took a seat across from her in the booth. "Well, since we are talking about the case, I felt that it was appropriate to attend."

"Oh, Officer Hanson, I didn't know that we were having a business meeting."

"I have a girlfriend, so what else could this be." Tom smirked and his boyish looks heated Jackie's blood. Jackie reached for his hand and they locked eyes for a moment.

She removed her hand from his palm. "Fine. We can just talk about work, more specifically, your case."

Two hours and ten beers later, Jackie and Tom had grown closer than expected. Tom had slid into Jackie's side of the booth and they proceeded to have a thumb war.

"I win again!" Tom exclaimed.

"You're so tricky." She said in between giggles. "You sneak attacked me."

Tom moved in closer. "What do you mean?" His eyebrows creased.

"Like this." Jackie moved in for a kiss. Tom took in the affection he had been curious about since he first saw her. Tom pulled away and gazed into her bright eyes and saw pieces of emerald shining back at him. "Jackie, I…" She cut him off by engaging in another kiss. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to engulf himself with her scent.

While Tom continued his adulterous rendezvous, he didn't notice his rival playing pool a few feet away – Booker. Booker smiled as he turned up his beer bottle for another gulp. _Thanks Tommy._ He laughed to himself.


	18. Time to Make A Decision

Tom walked into his quiet apartment around 10pm and felt a burning sensation in his chest when he closed the door. The feeling was unmistakable guilt and seeing Judy curled up in the bed with her shoes on and the phone by her side didn't help matters. His beautiful, caring girlfriend was waiting by the phone in case he needed her and he was out kissing another woman. He felt like shit.

He grabbed a t-shirt out of the drawer and slipped off his jeans in the darkened room. He clutched a pillow and headed to the sofa. No way in hell was he privileged enough to sleep next to that goddess. Not after what he did tonight.

Tom stretched out on the sofa and closed his eyes. _How can I face her after this? _Tom could feel the tears forming under his eyelids. _What's wrong with me?_

"Tom?" Judy called from the bedroom. She was awakening from her uneasy sleep. "Tom, are you home?" She staggered into the living room. She saw her sweetheart lying on the sofa in an awkward position. "Tom? Are you awake?"

"I'm awake." He whispered. "I just have a headache."

"Why don't you come to bed?" Judy sat on the floor next to the sofa. "I was worried about you." She reached out to softly caress his hand.

Tom jumped up from the sofa. "I had a hard day so I stopped to have a couple of beers." He marched towards the bedroom. "Is that a crime?"

Judy was astounded by his lewd comment. "I was just saying…."

"Well stop scrutinizing everything I do." He plopped down on the bed and pushed his face into the pillow, signaling that the conversation was over.

Judy took her shoes off and curled back into the position she held earlier without saying another word.

The next two weeks seemed to fly by for everyone except Tom and Judy. They lived disconnected from each other. He was gone before she awoke and she was asleep before he got home. Between new cases and different schools, they never saw each other. Judy tried to compromise their busy schedules by attending Tom's bowling tourney, but he never showed up. One of his Kingpin teammates claimed he called in sick. Judy was beginning to wonder if this was the beginning of the end of their relationship. Tom was already on that page and he was just as confused as she was.

The Chapel was empty on this late Friday afternoon. Only Doug and Tom remained.

"So, are you bowling tonight?" Doug asked an obviously distracted Tom.

"Huh?" Tom's glassy eyes focused on Doug. "Oh, um, I called in sick."

"Stop the presses!" He laughed. "Thomas Hanson's not going bowling on a Friday."

"Ha Ha." Tom mocked. "I'm just not in the mood for bowling."

Doug turned serious. "Are you sick or something? It's definitely going around." Doug leaned against Tom's desk. "I remember Iokage saying that Rachel caught something. She's been sick as a dog."

"Nah, it's not that." Tom stood up to massage his own shoulder. "It's Jude and me."

This topic undeniably caught Doug's attention. "Is everything ok?"

Tom pushed his chair away from the desk. "Let's just say that I didn't take your advice about Jackie."

"Holy shit!" Doug's eyes lit up. "Are you cheating on Jude?"

"Yes, I mean no…..I mean it's nothing serious. Just a few kisses, no sex." Tom nibbled on his thumbnail.

"Holy shit, you are cheating!" Doug boasted. "Are you nuts?"

"Yeah, I'm a complete moron, but she's so intoxicating." Tom stood up quickly. "Every night we meet, I have every intention of breaking it off and it ends with her in my arms."

"Why? How could you do this to Judy?"

Tom sighed. "If it makes you feel better, I feel like a dick. Jude and I barely talk anymore and I think she's starting to get suspicious."

"Well, of course she is. She's a cop and it's her job to know when something's fishy." Doug wiped his forehead as he began to sweat for his friend. "Well, are you two over?"

"I don't know." Tom rested his hands on the top of his desk. "It's not that Jude isn't everything I've hoped for," Tom took a deep breath. "I'm not ready for all of this. I love her, but I'm not ready to settle down. We're too young for this." Tom kept rambling, but Doug saw right through it.

"Are you not ready or are you selfish?" Doug folded his arms in anger.

Tom couldn't respond because he wasn't sure either. He thought he was ready to settle down, but this situation had made things all fuzzy. "This is my problem. I'll figure it out."

"I'm your friend and I'm trying to help you figure this out." Tom looked away to avoid eye contact with Doug. "This has gone too far and you know this is unfixable now – your relationship with Judy will never be the same."

Tom got defensive. "She started this. Last weekend Judy was hugged up with another guy at that bar if you remember correctly."

"Don't compare that to this Tom." Doug interrupted his tirade. "That was very innocent and you know it. At least she had the decency to do it with someone you didn't know and respect."

Tom plopped on top of his desk. "Everything has changed and I can't change it back. I still love her, but I need time to think."

"She will have to deal with what you want and you should be prepared for her to walk away." Doug sympathized with his friend, so he decided to take advantage of their mini confessional hour. "I understand."

"You do?" Tom was puzzled. "Is a beautiful, intelligent woman screwing up your healthy relationship too?"

"She's beautiful, intelligent and my current relationship is far from healthy." Doug rubbed his bicep intensely trying to not feel as culpable as he already did. "It's Cassie."

Tom was blown away. "Cassie? Jude's friend Cassie?"

Doug pulled up a chair. "We made love last weekend. That's how I ended up back with Dorothy."

"Whoa man. I didn't realize that's what happened." Tom kneaded the back of his neck again. "I guess I've been tied up in my own problems."

"Hey it's cool Hanson. I just don't want you to ruin this great thing you have with Judy. She loves you more than anything and I know you feel the same. You're afraid of this type of change, but deep down, it's what you want."

Tom swept his hand over his mouth. "I don't know at this point. I just don't want to be serious with anyone I guess. At this point, I need to figure out what's best for me."

Doug placed his hand on Tom's shoulder. "I understand and you're still my little buddy. Just remember that Judy's my friend and I have to be there for her too."

Tom nodded with understanding. This would damage his home and work life, as well as the lives of his closest friends. He had to make a decision.

It was past 8pm and Judy was still sitting at the bowling alley waiting for Tom to show up. She hadn't been with him in two weeks and hanging out at the bowling alley on a Friday night was a sincere way to catch him. She asked his teammates and they claimed he's sick. _He'll show up. It's bowling for God's sake. He won't miss this._

She waited another two hours pondering over her Diet Coke. She wanted to cry, but her wits wouldn't let her. _Screw it._ She grabbed her jacket. _I'm outta here._

Judy came home to a dark, quiet apartment. _Where the hell is he?_ She sat on the sofa and flipped through the semi-fuzzy channels. She kicked off her shoes and pulled her jeans off. She tried to close her eyes, but her nauseous stomach wouldn't let her.

Thirty minutes later Tom walked in to find Judy sprawled out on the couch half naked. He softly pulled his key out of the door and tip-toed towards her tranquil body. He looked long and hard as the glowing beauty's chest rose and dropped.

_God I love this woman._ He knelt down beside her. "Jude?"

"Tom?" She spoke partially still asleep.

"Yeah baby it's me." He ran his fingers through her silken hair. "Wake up so we can talk."

"I waited for you at the bowling alley." She mumbled. "You never came."

"I'm sorry about that. I forgot to tell you I wasn't going." He placed his hand over his mouth trying to fight back his own tears.

Judy gradually opened her eyes and her vision focused on Tom. He was still wearing his jean jacket and white bandana from earlier that morning. He was staring at her intensely and she began to get nervous.

Judy sat up and met him with the same powerful glare. "Hi."

"Hey sweetheart." He tucked the pieces of hair that caressed her face behind her ears. "Are you ok?"

"I guess." She yawned. "I missed you." She moved to kiss him, but Tom reluctantly flinched away.

Tom wished he hadn't done that. He knew that she had to already have suspicions about his after-work life or if she didn't, she was too loving and trusting, which hurt even more.

Judy watched carefully as he stepped away from her. _This is it isn't it?_ She thought to herself. She knew Tom was about to break it off with her. "Tom," her innocent face looked at him with glassy eyes, "what's wrong?"

Tom placed his hand on the back of the couch. His heart was pounding so hard that it could have burst through his chest. He looked into her sad eyes and paused for a moment. _I can't do this. I can't lose her._ But his gut knew this was the best for the both of them.

"Jude, I've been seeing someone." Tom waited for her uncontrollable, raging response, but it never came, so he continued. "She and I haven't slept together, but we've kissed a few times."

Judy was prepared for a break up, not betrayal. She was too shocked to say anything rude or vengeful. She slowly got up from the sofa and headed for the bedroom.

Tom despondently followed her footsteps. She sat on the edge of the bed with the most heartbreaking look he had ever seen in his life. The tears flowed, but she didn't make a sound.

She glanced up at him and cracked a fake smile on her tear-soaked face. "So I guess this is it?"

Tom bent down and ran his hand over her naked thigh. "No Jude, I still love you!"

Judy pushed away his affection. "Don't you dare say LOVE because you don't, not if you did this." She screamed.

"Don't say that, you know I love you." Tom couldn't fight his tears anymore for they took a freefall down his cheek. "I made a mistake and I've been paying for it the last couple of days in my own head."

"Oh, wow! Poor little Tommy felt bad for cheating on his girlfriend." She mocked him. "That makes me feel so much better."

"Hey, you were the one snuggled up with another man last weekend, so I would cut the snappy remarks."

"Is this my payback? You should have just ended it with me, instead of bringing me back."

"No, your love for me shouldn't have put you in that situation my dear. Don't you dare question my feelings for you."

"You're such an asshole." Judy sobbed uncontrollably at this point. "My love for you is the reason why I couldn't go through with it."

Tom paused. She was absolutely right, but what's done is done. "I'm sorry for this. I'm so sorry."

Judy stood up and paced in front of Tom a couple of times before saying anything. "Where does this leave us?" He was frozen. "Tom?"

He took her place on the bed and ripped off his bandana to wipe his face. "I don't know."

She crossed her arms. "Tell me what you want."

"Maybe…" Tom couldn't believe he was about to say this. "Maybe we should put things on hold." Looking at Judy's face, he knew that she was way past edgy and this might have pushed her over. "It's obvious that we both don't know what we want right now."

"Tom, I want you. I want all of this, but it's apparent that YOU don't want this."

"Of course I want this!" He stood up. "Just not now."

"Fine," She opened the dresser drawer and grabbed a pair of her sweatpants. "You win."

"Jude, what are you doing?" Tom reached for her hand, but she was reluctant to let him touch her.

"I'm leaving." She answered pulling the pants up her lean legs. "I have to get outta here." She searched around the bed for her sneakers.

"Judy, wait. It shouldn't be like this." This time he firmly grabbed her wrists and pulled her toward his chest. "I still love you."

"Let me go!" Judy shouted.

He drew her into a forced hug and closed his eyes. "I can't let you go."

Judy, still adamant about leaving, finally pushed him off of her. "Tom, you made your decision and it's over." She grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

Tom formed his blockade in front of the heavy door. "Please Jude. Let's talk this out so we can still be friends. I need you in my life."

Judy let out a gasp at his ridiculous comment. "Tom, go to hell." She squeezed by him and headed down the stairs of their building.


	19. I Know What I Did

It had been nearly an hour and Judy was still driving around. She felt that if she attempted to walk, her legs wouldn't be able to hold up her swollen heart. She thought about everything -- The moment she first met him, the first time they made love, the time he confessed his love for her – it was all an illusion. She pulled to the side of the road and started to cry all over again.

_I can't go to Cassie's._ She swept lone a tear from under her eye with her finger. _A distasteful motel sounds great right about now._ She put the car in drive and headed back into the city.

Judy pulled into the dark parking lot of the Bridgeview Motel without any remorse of not telling anyone where she was. The handles of her bag of goodies were tangled in her fingers as she approached the registration office. After turning on the lamp in her room, she plopped down on the ugly carroty colored bedspread circa 1950 and grabbed the remote. Slipping off her shoes, she dumped her grocery bag of sweets and beer on the bed. She popped the top off her warm beer and popped a chocolate chip cookie in her mouth. Mindlessly, she flipped through the channels as she swigged her beer. _I'll get through this._ She thought.

Tom sat in the dim apartment and shed some tears for his recent brawl with Judy. He called Cassie's place several hours ago, but she had no clue where Judy could have ran to. _Where is she?_ He sank further into the couch as he lifted the near empty beer bottle towards his lips. He contemplated confessing to her friend about the ending of their relationship, but he left that up to Judy. He claimed that they had a little tiff and left it at that. It was normal. It was believable. It wasn't the truth. It was over.

The next morning Judy awoke to the loud racket outside of her door. She grabbed her watch off the nightstand and tried to focus. 8:30 stared back at her and it was nothing but bittersweet. She survived the night, but she had to face today. She rolled out of bed and combed her fingers through her lengthy hair to get it out of her face. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she began to plot her next move. She picked up the telephone next to her bed and began dialing. She took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for this phone call…."Hi Mom."

Tom slugged off the recliner to answer the loud knocks on the other side of his front door. He opened the door to face a concerned Ioki. "Hey Hanson," Tom looked like the living dead with his messy hair and bloodshot eyes, evidence of a constant crying spell. Ioki broke the uncomfortable silence. "Can I come in?"

Tom just moved away from the doorframe and sat in the recliner that he tried to sleep in last night. "What are you doing here?" Tom asked harshly.

Harry took a seat on the sofa. "Well, you've rung our phone off the hook since last night, so I figured something was wrong."

"You can rest easy," Tom adjusted himself in the chair. "Everything's fine."

"Oh yeah, where's Jude?" Harry knew he hit a nerve at that point since Tom jumped from the recliner and headed towards the kitchen. "Where is she Hanson?" He asked again.

"Gone." Tom popped the top off a coke he took from the fridge and swallowed a gulp. "I told her I wanted another woman and now she's gone."

"What?" At that point, Harry jumped from the couch in the same fashion Tom did. "You're seeing another woman?"

"Yep." Tom walked back to the living room. "No fighting and making up this time – we're over."

Harry was in shock that his best friends had just ended what he thought was a strong relationship. He couldn't think of anything to say, especially since he felt just as deceived as he assumed Judy felt. "Are you nuts? How could you do this to Jude?"

"Because I'm a guy and I can be a selfish prick like everyone else." Tom defended. "I wanted out."

"Wow Hanson, not an inch of sympathy in your entire body. Do you even care?"

Tom listened to enough battering; it was time to lash out. "Look, if you came over to make me feel like shit, don't bother because I already do." Tom sunk into the sofa and began to cry. "I can't believe I've done this to us, Harry. I've destroyed the greatest love I've ever known."

The anger Harry felt subsided as he tried to console his broken friend. Harry threw an arm around Tom's shoulders, "Maybe it isn't destroyed."

"No, it's over." Tom interjected. "You weren't here; you didn't see her face when I told her I was seeing someone else." Tom sniffled. "Now I can't even find her."

"Don't worry -- she just needs a little time. She'll be back." Harry told a different story than he knew. With the infidelity involved, he highly doubted that Judy would take him back. He could only be there for his friend, even if it meant lying to him.

Judy walked outside of the registration office after turning in her key. The aspiring words from her mother at least got her up and moving. _Another fine weekend._ She thought as she opened the door to her car. After driving around in circles, she found herself in the parking lot of their apartment building. Tom's car was still parked in the same spot which relieved her somewhat. _At least he's not with her._ She took a deep breath. _Do I want this? Do I have the patience and forgiveness to work this out?_

She sat in her car for over 30 minutes deliberating before she found the strength to head inside. She was about to put her key in the door to face her lover, but she gave a hurtful pause. She heard two voices conversing in their apartment. She tried to listen carefully, but the solid, wooden door muffled the indoor conversing. Still feeling too weak to confront Tom and whoever was in the apartment, she ran away – ran away from everything.

Judy got back in the car to catch her breath and settle the nauseous feeling in her gut. "I need answers." She said to herself as she started the car. "Doug, you better be home."

Judy hauled butt upstairs to Doug's apartment and began knocking incessantly on his door. Dorothy, wrapped in her bathrobe, answered the door slightly irritated.

"Hey Dorothy, I'm sorry to bother you..." Judy tried to calm her jitters. "Is Doug around?" A long pause rested between them both. "I really need to talk to him."

Dorothy was no cop, but she could sense the urgency in Judy's face. "He's in the back of the complex working on his bike." Dorothy was reluctant to ask questions, but hey, she was curious. "Is everything ok? Do you want to come in?"

Judy smiled politely. "Thanks, but I really need to talk to Doug." Judy began backing away from the door. "Tom's been acting pretty weird and I just wanted to ask him some questions."

Dorothy chuckled. "No joke. Well, he and Doug must be drinking the same water." Another long pause surfaced, so Judy took that as her cue to rush to the back of the complex.

"Thanks Dorothy." Judy disappeared down the stairs. She rounded the building to find Doug covered in oil with greasy motorcycle parts surrounding him. "Hello Mr. Penhall."

He was surprised to see her on a bright Saturday afternoon sans Tom. "Hey gorgeous," He snatched the rag out of his back pocket to wipe the grease off his hands. He greeted her as usual, with a kiss on the cheek. "Where's Tommy Boy?"

"I'm assuming in another woman's arms." Doug was taken aback by her comment; completely speechless. "You knew didn't you?" Once again, Doug was speechless. "Fine, I guess your loyalty to Tom is more important than telling me the truth." Judy proceeded to walk away, but Doug grabbed her in the same manner that Tom did last night.

"Jude, listen." Seeing the tears moisten her face, he broke down. "Look, don't be mad at me. He told me last night at the Chapel."

"I just don't understand why this is happening, Doug." He pulled Judy into a tight bear hug to soothe her pain. "I thought he loved me. He told me loved me."

"He does love you sweetie," Doug kissed her forehead and gazed into her eyes. "Everything will work out for the best. I promise."

"No it won't!" Judy squirmed from his embrace. "I gave him everything and at the end of the day, he fell for someone else."

"Judy, calm down and hear me out." Doug wiped his forehead in preparation for what he was about to reveal to this beautiful, distraught woman standing before him. She was his friend, one of his best. "Tom's confused Judy was totally puzzled at this point. "If he didn't want a commitment, why did he ask me to move into his apartment?" She started to move around the grassy area. "Why did he want to work things out after our last argument?"

Doug gripped her shoulders and yanked her around to face him. "Look, I don't know exactly what happened to make him alter his opinion about the relationship, but he has. Judy, he has changed his mind. I do know that he still loves you, but he's confused about what he wants." Judy couldn't help the free flow of tears. "Now, you need to decide what you want to do about this."

She took a deep breath to muffle the weakness in her voice. "Well Doug, if you were me, what would you do?"

Doug pressed his lips together while he composed a decision. "Honestly, if I were you, I would move on with my life."

Judy instantly stopped chewing her thumbnail. "Are you serious?" That idea was probably more heartbreaking than Tom's betrayal. "You really think I should leave Tom and move on?"

He laughed nervously. "I don't know what you should do." He cupped his hand along her jawbone. "That's what I would do if I were in your shoes. But whatever you choose, I'm here for you." He pulled her into his arms and the two colleagues shared another intimate cuddle.

Somehow, with God's help, Ioki convinced Tom to follow him back to his and Rachel's apartment. While Ioki stepped out to grab a pizza, Rachel did her best to entertain Tom. He sat quietly and uncomfortably on their sofa as Rachel refilled his glass with ice. She felt just as awkward knowing that Judy and Tom were no longer together. For some reason, she didn't feel the compassion for Tom that Harry did. She was disappointed in him and she didn't care if he knew it.

"Wow," Tom decided to break the ice. "I didn't know you guys redecorated the place. It looks fantastic."

Rachel just glared at him with expressive green eyes. "Tom, cut the bullshit." Tom hurriedly grabbed his drink for a sip – he knew this wasn't good. "Harry told me what happened between you two, so don't sit here pretending to be the heartbroken hero."

Tom interjected. "Rachel, it's not like that ok. I'm here to collect myself, not to be reprimanded. I know I'm at fault."

"Good Tom, that's the first step." Rachel moved next to him on the sofa. "Just remember that you are the culprit here, so don't make her feel guilty for not wanting you back in her life, romantically at least."

"I understand that Rachel, but she isn't an innocent bystander either. If I recall, a few weeks back she was curled up in another man's arms."

"Tom, please." Rachel was past annoyed at this moment. "Flirting to make your boyfriend jealous and emotionally involving yourself with another woman are completely different. Not only did you break her heart, but you broke your own heart as well."

Tom knew he was defeated. His eyes became a little watery, but that didn't deter him from breaking his eye contact with her. She sensed his defeat as well. She grabbed his hand between her two delicate hands. "Tom, I know this isn't the ending that you wanted, but it's the ending your actions decided."

Tom rested his head in his hands and cried again. "How can I make it up to her? I love her."

"Don't talk like that unless you really want to be with her." Rachel became emotional as well, "Do you want her?"

Tom shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…I mean, I think so."

"Your answer should have been yes, without any hesitation." Rachel ran her hands through his hair. "Think about what you want before you pull her into another chaotic situation. I promise that no one will hate you for that."

"Knock, knock." Ioki strolled in. "I hope you guys love onions because I can smell them all over the pizza."

Rachel walked over to Harry and placed a huge kiss on his perfect lips. "Babe, all of those onions are gonna give me heartburn."

Harry chuckled following her footsteps into the kitchen. "Well, just pick them off and I'll eat them for you."

She smiled seductively opening the fridge. "I knew you were useful that's why I decided to keep you."

Harry sat next to Tom at the bar. "I hope she didn't chew your ear off."

"She didn't," Rachel pulled up a barstool and sat across from them. Her smile spoke a thousand words as she grabbed a slice out of the box. Tom couldn't help but to return the friendly smile. "Not one bit."

* * *

**Sorry that it took forever for me to forever for me to update my story. I finally moved back to New Orleans, but with baggage. I met someone vacationing in Michigan and now I'm gonna marry him! It's so funny how these things just fall into your lap, but enough about me...**

**I'll stay on the ball with my story -- unfortunately, it's far from wrapping up. I figure to get a good 30 chapters out of it, so stay tuned!! By the way, thanks for the encouraging reviews!!**


	20. I Know What You NEED

Judy sat around with Doug for most of the afternoon. Doug, being the big brother she knew him to be, cheered her up in a matter of minutes. She was so proud of herself – it had been nearly three whole hours and no tears.

Doug could tell that she was a little hesitant about going back to the apartment. He watched her fidget on the bench. "So, what's the plan now?"

"Um, I figured I would swing by Cassie's place or grab some dinner." She quickly rose to her feet. "Hell, I might even finish up some paperwork at the Chapel."

"Jude, just go home." Doug ordered. "You have to confront him one day. Besides, I doubt you can live in that outfit for the rest of your life."

She nervously laughed. "I know that silly."

Doug walked over to her. "Look, I can come with you if you want." Doug knew her better than he knew himself. There was no way this strong woman would take him up on that offer.

Judy placed her hands on Doug's chest. "Thanks, Dougie, but I can do it myself."

He kissed her cheek. "Do you know what you're gonna do?"

"I'll know when I look into his eyes." She started walking to the front of the complex. "Wish me luck!" She yelled.

Judy pulled into the parking lot and she was still just as nervous about going in as she was earlier that day. _His car's gone._ She was overjoyed to not face a confrontation with Tom, but felt troubled as well. _It didn't take him long to run to the other woman,_ she contemplated. Walking up the steps this time had a different feel, she could relax in her apartment, or what would be her apartment for the last time.

After a long night of laughing and joking with Rachel and Harry, Tom felt much better, even optimistic. As soon as his key hit the lock to the apartment, the sadness covered his heart again. He knew that spending the night along in the apartment would almost kill him. _Wait a second_, he thought. He nearly collapsed when he heard the usual faint sound of running water coming from their bathroom. _Can she be here? Am I dreaming?_

He opened the bathroom door to find the love of his life showering. The water fell ever so softly against her perfect skin. Her eyes were closed as the water ran its course through her thick, long locks. He never realized until now how perfect she was – her breasts; her thighs; her toned arms. She looked like a rain goddess. It took everything he had not to jump in there with her.

Judy opened her eyes and turned her body to wash the conditioner out of her hair. To her surprise, Tom's voyeuristic presence was taking up her bathroom space. "Oh my God!" She turned her back to him. Judy, appalled that the man who broke her heart was gawking at her naked, vulnerable body, lashed out. "Get outta here! Now!"

"I'm sorry. I had no idea that you would be here!" Tom tried to explain, but the truth was he was too busy admiring her exquisiteness to realize the uncomfortable situation he put them in. Tom immediately closed the door and ran into the kitchen like a child who got caught snooping in their parent's bedroom. This was embarrassing to no end. Twenty minutes later, Judy emerged from the bedroom. She was stunning in her jeans and sleeveless top. Her hair was still wet and she was barefoot.

"I'll be outta here in a few minutes." She stated. "I just wanted to grab a few things for the upcoming week, including a quick shower."

"No, no. It's fine." He smiled. "I'm sorry I barged in on you."

They shared a moment of silence before Judy interrupted. "Well, I'll get my stuff."

Tom's pride was completely gone and he was prepared to beg and plead in anyway necessary not to let her walk out of that door again. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you." Judy stood there completely puzzled. "Do you have a minute?"

She tucked a loose strand of wet hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I guess." She walked over to the couch. They looked sadly into each others eyes until Judy dryly blurted out, "I'm listening."

He decided not to sit on the sofa, just in case it would make her flee like a little doe into the woods. Tom sat awkwardly in the recliner. "First, I want to apologize for what I did and how I've hurt you." Judy shifted a bit on the sofa. "I know you might not forgive me, but I still want you in my life."

She hurriedly folded her arms. "Is that it?"

He cocked a small smile. "Well, yeah, I guess so."

Judy stood up from the couch. "I have to get my things." She bolted past him, but he wasn't letting her escape that easily.

He grabbed her hand. "Judy, listen to me!"

"Let me go Tom."

"Not until you can promise that we can at least be friends." Tom got all flustered. "I need you in my life."

"How come the basis of this relationship is always what you need? I need things too. Like someone who's strong enough to be loyal to me."

"I didn't mean to betray you. It just happened." Tom pulled her closer to him. "I still love you…deeply." He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry Jude. I wish that I could take it back."

His touch was playing tricks on her mind. Judy fought hard and held her tears back. "Well, I wish I still didn't love you Tom."

She made the mistake of looking into his woeful eyes. Tom drew her in for a sensual kiss -- Judy couldn't help but succumb to his delicious lips, she pressed against him harder. He wrapped his hand softly around her throat to feel her heartbeat as they stayed locked for what seemed like hours. Tom pulled his lips away from hers. "Stay with me tonight." He cupped his hand around her face and tangled his fingers in her damp hair. "Please."

Judy tried to catch her breath from that amazing moment. "Tom, please don't ask me to do this." His warm breath whispering alongside her skin made her dizzy.

"Judy, please." Tom tried to kiss her again, but she resisted.

"Tom, I can't fall into this again. You don't know what you want and my heart can't take this."

"I want you, I've always wanted you."

"Yeah Tom, you want me right now because you wanna get laid. How about tomorrow or next month, will you want me then? Or will you want someone else?"

Tom backed away from her in dismay. "How could you say that to me?"

"How am I suppose to figure out what's going on in your head? First, you tell me that you love me and then, you announce your infidelity." Judy tried to calm her tone. "You're not the person I thought you were." Tom just stood there quiet and crushed. "I don't know who you are."

"Jude, I don't want to lose this." Tom ran his hands through his hair and dropped down on the sofa. "I can't lose you."

"I wanted this relationship more than you'll ever know. I actually saw a real future for us, but you deceived me Tom. I don't think it can be saved."

He looked up with watery eyes. "If that's how you feel…"

"That's the way it is." Judy interjected. "That's the choice you made when you decided to date another woman." She walked over to the sofa and sat next to him. "I don't know what else to do."

Tom placed his head in her lap and softly wept. "I'm so sorry." He babbled incoherently. "Don't go."

She wanted to cave in and stay with the man she loved, but she couldn't…she had to walk away to keep her sanity. "I can't do this right now." She lifted his limp body off of her. "Just let me get me things and get outta here." She walked to the bedroom while Tom sat slouched on the couch. He watched her slip on her shoes and grab the shoulder strap to her duffel bag.

As Judy marched towards the door, he recognized his last shot to persuade her to stay, so he tried to plead with her again. Rushing towards the door, Tom grabbed the knob before she could. "Judy, wait!" Tom demanded again. "It's over between me and her." Another tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm in love with you. I can't let you walk away."

"It's over." She moved his hand from the knob and opened the door. "Look, I'm gonna stay at a hotel downtown until I find an apartment. I'll be back to move the rest of my stuff."

Tom slammed the door behind her as she made her way downstairs. "Fuck!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. After a few beers, he crawled into his bed and stared at the ceiling. _I might have a chance._ He thought as the red light from the digital clock on the nightstand made the room glow. He covered his face with her pillow to block the beam. _Who am I kidding?_

* * *

Sunday didn't pan out to great for Tom either. He tossed and turned all night until he finally got outta bed around two o'clock that afternoon. He stumbled around the apartment all day, keeping faith that maybe Judy would call with a change of heart…no such luck. He sat on the sofa with a tuna sandwich and a beer, at least this way he could stay awake between chews. He took a bite of the sandwich and started gagging. Spitting the wad of food out, he swigged his beer. _The heartbroken don't eat._ He put the plate on the floor and stretched out on the sofa.

The phone rang off the hook, echoing throughout the apartment. Tom jumped up, hitting his leg on the coffee table, and pounced on the telephone in the kitchen. "Jude?" He cleared his throat.

"Nah, it's Pen. Are you okay?"

Tom rested against the counter. "Yeah man, what's up?"

"Well, it is eight o'clock in the morning and you're still at home!"

Tom rubbed his eyes before the obvious dawned on him. "Wait, what's today?"

Doug replied, "Monday, you idiot!"

"Oh shit!" Tom almost dropped the receiver. "Is Fuller pissed?"

"Luckily, he's at headquarters this morning, so you have thirty minutes to high-tail your ass into the Chapel."

"Thanks man." Tom hung up the phone and pulled his sweaty shirt over his head for a quick shower. He pulled up to the Chapel in less than 15 minutes from talking to Doug. He took a sigh of relief not seeing Fuller's car in the lot.

Tom ran up the stairs to the Chapel taking two steps at a time. Judy's empty desk brought his dilemma to surface again and his breather turned to anger. He threw his jacket on the back of his chair. It wasn't long before Doug approached him.

"You beat um' slick, thanks to me. Applause for Douglas Penhall." Noticing the gloomy face on his partner, he pretty much figured the outcome of Judy's decision. Doug pulled up a chair "How ya doing?"

"Lousy." Tom took a seat. Lounging back in the chair made a loud squeak. "Judy and I broke up."

Not sure if Judy actually went home after their powwow, Doug had to ask, "Last night?"

"Actually, we did several times this weekend." Tom paused. "I told her about Jackie."

Doug's eyes lit up. "Wait, you told her it was Jackie?"

"No!" Tom took off the knitted cap that covered his messy hair, "I just told her that I was seeing someone else." Tom chewed on his thumbnail. "I begged and begged and she didn't wanna hear it." Doug could only take note; he couldn't tell his best friend that he helped his girlfriend make the decision to leave him. "I still love her man, but she thinks I'm a piece of shit."

Doug grabbed Hanson's shoulder. "Don't worry man, maybe she'll come around," Then came the bad news. "Or you can move on with your life." Tom could only give an angry stare.

Judy pulled into the parking lot and nearly lost her nerve at the sight of Tom's car. Shutting the engine off, she tried to calm herself down before entering the building. _Okay, relax Judith, you can do this._ She was in the middle of taking deep breaths when Dennis popped outta nowhere.

"Hey Hoffs." Judy jumped. "Whoa! I didn't mean to scare ya."

She laughed. "Sorry, I've just been a little on edge lately."

"What's the matter?" He leaned against her car.

"Nothing special." She took off her seatbelt as Booker opened the car door for her. "Thanks Dennis."

Watching her pulled down her skirt around her delicious thighs, he couldn't help but to think dirty thoughts. "Anything for a beautiful woman."

"Cut it out Dennis. And keep your eyes north." Judy turned to walk up the Chapel stairs, but Booker followed closely. Walking into the Chapel, she immediately glanced towards Tom's desk and to no surprise he and Penhall were gazing right back at her. She maneuvered towards her desk and started to get as comfortable as Tom's stare was allowing her to. She pretended to check her messages just to repel any interrogators Tom might have broken the news to.

Obviously, Booker didn't get the memo -- it wasn't long before Dennis stumbled by her desk, "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong or what?" He stole a spot on the corner of her desk.

"I'm on the phone Dennis. Go away." Dennis stuck his tongue out as he walked to his desk. Looking back, Judy wished that she could take back the little giggle that escaped --Tom was watching their every move.

Tom popped a piece of gum in his mouth and kicked his feet up on the desk and continued to gawk at Judy. He loved her in her black mini and jean jacket. Her hair was swept up and long pieces curved around her heart-shaped face.

"Move on man." Penhall shattered his daydream. "Just let it go for right now."

"Move on? What the hell?" Tom tossed down his pencil. "I thought you were on my side."

Doug threw his hands up. "Hey, look, I'm not on anyone's side. You're both my friends."

"Well, if you **are** our friend, you would encourage our relationship, instead of giving up on us."

"I didn't give up on you guys, you chucked the first punch and Judy surrendered." Doug got up from his seat. "I told you to be prepared for her to walk away." Doug treaded back to his desk.

Tom glanced back towards Judy's direction. He picked up the receiver and dialed her extension. "Judy Hoffs."

"Hey, Jude, it's me."

Judy stood up clutching the phone and looked over the crowd. "Yes, Officer Hanson?"

"Hanson?" Tom wiped his mouth and gave a hearty laugh. "So, we're down to titles now are we?"

"I'm busy Tom, what do you need."

He took a deep breath. "I just need to talk to you. Lunch, dinner, snack, I'll take anything."

She sat in her chair and sighed. "Please Tom, I can't. Don't….." Before she could answer, he loudly slammed the phone down back on its base. His tantrum caught the attention of everyone in the Chapel, including Penhall and Booker. Judy rested her head in her hand. She had a feeling this day wouldn't pan out for either of them – Tom would continue to act out, so she decided to be adult here. She grabbed her bag and stopped by Penhall's desk before heading for the Jumpstreet exit.

Tom raced over to Doug's desk. "What did she say?"

"She told me to tell Fuller that she's taking a sick day." Before Doug could swivel around in his chair, Tom was heading down the stairs.


	21. Help Me, I'm Trapped

Doug leaped from his chair to chase his buddy outside and prevent him from harassing Judy. Doug busted through the door and found Tom hanging onto Judy's car door.

"Let go Tom!" Judy yelled frantically.

Tom was beyond reasoning with. "Judy, talk to me!"

Doug flung Tom to the ground by the upper arm. "I got him Jude. Get outta here." Doug slapped his hand against her vehicle as she pulled off.

Tom crawled around trying to collect himself from the hard slam Doug gave him against the cement. He finally found the energy to stand up. "You asshole!" He pushed Doug's chest. Doug nearly fell onto a nearby parked truck. "How could you do that to me?"

Doug stood firm, intending not to let him do that again. "I did that to help you."

"Help me?" Tom laughed crazily. "I need to tell her that I love her and all you're doing is standing in my way." Tom tried to push past Doug to get to the stairs, but Doug wouldn't let him get away that easily.

He grabbed Tom's t-shirt and heaved him to face him. "Look, I'm doing you a favor. You're gonna push that woman to quit this job, move to a different state and change her name if you keep this up. You're scaring the shit outta her with that stalker-like attitude of yours. When she wants to come around, she'll let you know. Until then, leave her alone." Doug let go of Tom's shirt.

Tom backed up and ran his fingers through his hair to get it out of his face. "This is crazy. I need to find out what hotel she's staying at." He tried to shove past Doug again, but Doug was through being nice.

"You need to find out to do what exactly? Scare her or look psycho?" Doug braced his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Think about this Hanson, you need to give her time or you'll just run her off. Don't be mad at her because she doesn't want you." It was tearing him apart to watch his friend fall apart in front of his eyes. "Even though this is your slipup, you can't keep punishing yourself for it -- let it be."

Tom finally caved in and looked into his friend's eyes. "I want her back Doug. I'm going nuts." Doug pulled his pal in for a tight hug.

Penhall laughed a little at the situation. "You're still my little buddy, even though you're crazy."

Tom dried his eyes and grinned. "Thanks man."

As they shared their laughs, Fuller walked up. "What's going on guys? Fire drill?"

"Nah Coach," Tom smiled. "Just getting some fresh air."

"Well guys, headquarters just dropped a bucket load of cases on me, so let's get to it." Fuller walked with his officers up the stairs and held the door open for them. "Shall we?"

The crowd in the Chapel parted as Fuller made his way to his office. Penhall and Hanson took seats in his office as he unpacked his briefcase. The Captain went to his door and yelled for Booker, Ioki and Hoffs and took a seat in his chair.

"What's up Cap?" Booker asked walking into the office. Taking a seat on the sofa, he felt Tom's heated gaze burning a hole through him – it didn't faze him.

Fuller took his nose outta the file folder and glanced at his officers as Ioki closed the door. "Where's Hoffs?"

"Um," Penhall leapt to answer his question. "She didn't feel well, so she went home sick." Everyone dragged their eyes to Hanson as if he was the reason she left….unfortunately, he was.

"Okay fellas, here's the deal." Fuller went on to describe this unspeakable case that they would be working on at James Janet Senior High School. It was a mixture of drug dealing, rape and murder – the wicked trio. "Booker and Hanson, you two will be working together. Usual scenario, find the social kids and integrate." To say that Hanson was upset to work with Booker was an understatement. The look on his face spoke a thousand words. "Ioki, I've set you up on the wrestling team and Penhall,"

"Please don't say the chess team again." Doug joked. "Still talking to my shrink about that."

Fuller chuckled. "No, you get to be the delinquent this time. Watch yourself." He dismissed his officers for placement starting tomorrow morning. As they vacated his domain, he was quick to call Tom back into his office. "Oh Hanson, we need to talk." Tom could only sigh. "Close the door." He commanded.

Judy walked around the department store sipping on a large cherry soda. She figured a day of mindless shopping was the best way to utilize her sick day. With two skirts, a jacket and a pair of gorgeous jeans tucked under her arm, she walked up to the checkout counter. Placing her garments on the counter, she began to dig in her bag for her wallet.

"Good morning." The salesperson greeted her. "I mean, good afternoon." She giggled. "I didn't realize it was after lunch."

Judy smiled opening her wallet. "Same to you." Pulling out her credit card, Judy accidentally pulled out a picture of her and Tom from their trip to Miami. They were happy, they were beautiful together. Instantly, she got lost in the photo.

"Miss, that'll be $283.18."

"Oh," Judy got rattled wondering how long she stood there in a daze. "I'm so sorry, please charge it." She thanked the saleslady and headed to the parking lot. She threw her bags on the passenger side seat and the tears flowed. She used what little strength she had to clutch the steering wheel as she broke down silently. She left the Chapel to not deal with this, but her heart made sure it was a part of reality. She had to be strong, but she wasn't sure how to do it at this point.

Tom blew out a puff of hot air as he walked out of Fuller's office. Of course Penhall, Ioki and Booker were on standby for the revealing of the secret meeting.

"Everything okay?" Ioki asked sitting on the conference table.

"Yeah, it's just that the case I was trying to clean up with Jackie didn't pan out." Tom folded his arms with a disenchanted look. "He wants me to go downtown to talk to Jackie." Doug's eye lit up in horror. He knew the last thing Tom needed was to encounter Jackie again. Tom glanced at his watch. "I'm gonna head down there now and get this over with."

"Uh," Penhall stumbled over his words. "You know…if you need a ride or something…I can come with."

Ioki was puzzled. "Penhall, you have a motorcycle and Hanson has a car. Why would he need a ride?"

Penhall tried to think of another excuse, but it was Booker's turn to jump in. "Hey Tommy Boy, I'm heading downtown. How about a lift?" Everyone paused and glanced at Tom, waiting for his reaction – nothing. Booker tried to be as friendly as his ego would let him. "I need to report some changes at the personnel office." Another long gap of silence…

Tom didn't want to be trapped in the car with Booker for five seconds, let alone, twenty minutes, but this additional passenger would be sure to shorten his visit with Jackie. "Let's go."

Walking out to the parking lot, Tom ignored Booker's pleas to make small talk. Tom unlocked the door for him and started the car. Booker plopped down in the seat and decided to keep probing Hanson for information. "Did you see the game this weekend?"

Tom just shot him a dirty look for his continued effort to talk about his weekend; the Chapel; the weather…Tom hit the gas to get them downtown ASAP. Booker didn't know that his last attempt was gonna be the one that sent Tom off. "So kid, what did you and Judy do this weekend?"

Tom hit the brakes. "Look here asshole," Tom threw his finger in Booker's face. "I don't wanna be your friend, I don't wanna work with you and I sure as hell don't want you to know about me and Judy."

"Hey man, I was just trying to make small talk." Booker devilishly craved to drop the bomb on him as Hanson hit the accelerator. "Besides, I already know how you and Judy are doing..."

Tom's eyes widened with mind-boggling tension. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Oh come on Tommy Boy, you could have picked a bar other than Jakey's to sow your oats at." Booker's smirk stretched across his lips.

Tom reached across and grabbed the collar of Booker's shirt. "Are you trying to piss me off?"

Booker wrestled away from Hanson. "Are you crazy man? Drive the damn car!"

"You're a sleazebag! I can't believe you're spying on me." Tom made a sharp right into the parking lot. "I knew it down in my bones." Tom shifted the car into park.

Booker, still a little stunned that ol' Tommy Boy was gonna take a shot at him, chuckled lightly. "I didn't spy son, I was in a public place. If you were gonna mess around on her, you should have found a motel room."

"What's going on with me and Jude is none of your business. Stay outta this and stay away from her!"

"From the way things looked at the Chapel, it's not up to you who she hangs with. Watch yourself Hanson, especially with Jackie." Dennis opened the car door. "Thanks, but I'll walk from here." Booker popped up his collar on his overcoat and headed across the street.

Tom placed his head on the steering wheel and took several deep breaths before his encounter with Jackie. _Well, let's get this over with._ He said to himself. Tom marched up the steps of City Hall, nervous and petrified, yet anxious to see her. Heading down the long corridor, he approached her door. It was opened slightly and Tom could see Jackie sitting behind her desk, flipping through pages. Pushing the door open, Tom cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"Tom, come in!" Jackie was too excited. "Close the door." She said taking off her glasses.

Tom wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans and approached her standing form by the desk. She reached out to give him a longed-for hug. He nonchalantly moved out of her grasp, but she wasn't letting him get away so easily. She grabbed his hands and pulled him in for a raw kiss. He almost forgot how wonderful she tasted and how beautiful she was, but he couldn't let it sidetrack him. He pulled away.

"What's wrong with you?" She glared into his chocolate eyes. "I've been wondering where you've been, but I didn't want to call your place in case your supposed girlfriend answered. By the way, have you told her?"

Tom sat in the chair and propped his elbows on his knees to rest his head in his hands. "Yeah, I told her and its over."

Jackie smiled gleefully moving over to her prize. "It's okay Tom. These things happen sometimes. I know you never meant to hurt her, but it wasn't fate, like us." She placed her hands around his shoulders and gave them a light massage. "You're a good man Tom. You saved her the heartache later on."

Tom began to question his insane actions he pulled on Judy earlier. _Maybe it is over._ He thought. _Maybe Jackie and I could make this work._

"Hanson?" Jackie tried to get his attention, he finally snapped out of his contemplation. "Have you been listening to me?"

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind. We broke up this weekend, not three years ago."

"I know that," Jackie got defensive. "I just want you to know I'm here and I wanna be with you."

Tom looked into her piercing eyes. "I know and thanks." _Too bad you're not Judy._ He mumbled to himself.

Later that evening, Harry walked into what he thought was an empty apartment. He roamed around the bedroom, then he heard what he assumed was Rachel in the bathroom. She emerged in her favorite exercise shorts and tank top with a troubled look on her face.

"Hey you," Harry walked over to give her a kiss. It didn't take him long to sense something was off beam. "Hey," He placed his hand on her chin to make her look at him. "Are you okay?" She remained quiet, searching for the right words to make her announcement. "Rachel?"

"Hold on." She walked to the bathroom and returned with a beige stick in hand. "I hope you're not mad." She handed the pregnancy test to him.

Harry looked at the stick with puzzlement. "What the hell is this?" He chuckled.

She grabbed the stick out of his hand. "This is our life changer…this will make everything different and I need to know you will stay by my side."

"What are you talking about?" Ioki was beyond clueless as to what she was trying to utter. "Is everything okay at work?"

"No, silly," she took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." He yanked the stick out of her hand this time to look at it with new eyes.

He couldn't believe it…he was speechless. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah, I think I'm about two months along." Harry plopped down on the bed. "I wanted to tell you before I saw a doctor, but I'm just as positive as that test your holding." Rachel waited for a response, other than repeating the 'you're pregnant' question. "Harry…are you upset?"

Harry looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "Am I upset?" He bounced up suddenly. "You just made me the happiest guy in the world!" He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her with his tight hug. "I love you Rachel and I wouldn't want this with anyone else in the world."

Rachel couldn't stop the tears from gliding down her cheeks. "I'm so glad you're excited because I've been so nervous about it all." She gave a light sniffle behind her wide smile.

Harry cupped her beautiful face and gave her a delicate kiss. "We're gonna have a baby!"

Judy relaxed in her suite at the Grand Jackson downtown. It was a nice surprise from her mother who was more than supportive with Judy's decision to move out. She sat in the middle of the king-size bed with the complimentary fruit basket by her side. Her early morning purchases were thrown on the chair that sat near the window. She pulled a few grapes off the stem and continued flipping through channels. She was extremely bored and so lonely. She wanted to call Tom so badly, but she held it together.

At this point Judy needed to talk to someone who could give her a good kick in the pants yet make her feel worthy. Leaning across the bed, she grabbed the hotel's phone. Pressing the keypad, Judy adjusted the phone against her ear. "Hey Dennis, are you busy tonight?"


	22. Forgive and Forget?

Dennis pulled up to Carter's Saloon a few blocks from the ritzy hotel Judy resided in. Walking up to the door, he noticed the stunning, lean officer sitting at the bar. She looked ultra sexy in her denim jeans and her slender arms were pressed up against the wooden bar. Her low-cut red top made her skin glow and her silky hair draped down her back.

"Hoffs?" Dennis approached her. She turned around and her somber smile expressed a thousand words – melancholy. "How ya doing babe?" He cupped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm okay." Her smile brightened a bit glancing into his mysterious dark eyes. "I'm glad you decided to meet me."

"No problem. I'm glad you called me." Booker knew what this get-together was concerning and he still hadn't made a decision about how much he should tell her. "I've been worried about you every since this morning when you scampered out of the Chapel."

Judy took a swig of beer. "Well, I'm sure you heard Tom and I broke up."

"Yeah, I know." Dennis made eye contact with the bartender and parked himself on the barstool next to her. The bartender slid over to them as Dennis slapped a five dollar bill on the bar, "Can I get a beer?"

Judy brushed her bangs out of her face. "So, everyone knows about it?"

"I don't think so." Dennis sighed. "I actually had words with Hanson today."

Her eyes became huge. "What did he say? Wait, don't tell me….no tell me." Judy's indecisive behavior made him chuckle. "I'm sorry Dennis. Tell me if you want to, but if you don't, it's not a big deal."

Folding his arms on the bar, Dennis watched the bartender place the frosted bottle on the bar. He carefully chose his words. "All he said was that he didn't really want to talk about it." Booker took a gulp of his icy beer. "Oh, and he told me to stay away from you."

"He's so psychotic right now. If it were up to him, I would be committed to a convent while this worked itself out."

Booker moved closer to her. "Why did you two break up?"

She became a little teary eyed. "He told me he was seeing another woman." She let out a modest laugh. "And yet he still wanted to work things out."

"Nothing wrong with that." Booker didn't hesitate to ask the billion dollar question. "Do you?"

Judy had a slight pause while she gathered thoughts for her answer. "I would, but I don't know if I could trust him. He was kissing and dating someone else while he slept in the same bed with me." She moved her bangs outta her face again. "The thought makes me sick to my stomach."

"You can rebuild trust you know."

"I know, but I'm not ready yet -- still trying to get over the betrayal." She wrapped her lips around her beer again. "And I know if I wait too long, I'll lose him to her, who ever she is. She's probably beautiful and intelligent…I wonder if I could or should even compete." Judy sniffled a little.

Booker touched her hand. "She's not as beautiful as you are, trust me." Booker thought he was giving her a flattering remark, but she read the underline.

Judy moved her hand from beneath his. "How do you know what she looks like?"

"Uh, I didn't say that." He shifted in his seat. "I was trying to pay you a compliment."

"You're lying!" Booker turned away from her. She placed her hand on his cheek to turn him back to meet her eyes. "Tell me….please."

Booker didn't want to reveal anything serious. He wanted to be more of a listener than a participator, but he was busted. "I saw them in a bar a few weeks ago. I didn't approach them or anything. I was playing pool with an officer from traffic court."

"You saw Tom with another woman and you didn't say anything to me? How could you?" Her sadness was quickly rolling over into the anger category.

"Jude, listen…" Booker didn't feel guilty until he looked into her heartbreaking, brown eyes yet again. "I didn't want to get involved in your relationship. Look, I'm sure Penhall and Ioki knew too, but it wasn't our place to tell you. It was his."

"I understand that, but you guys are supposed to be my friends too." Luckily, for her sanity, rationality was overcoming the anger. Dennis was genuine and he had a pretty good point…There's no way she could stay mad at him. But her curiosity was still blazing. "Well, can you tell me who she is? Or what she looks like?"

Booker took a minute, but the obvious was clear. "Nah, that I won't tell you. That's another Hanson question."

"I figured you'd say that." She took a gulp of her beer. "Thanks. Not sure if I really want to know."

"You really love him, don't you?"

She didn't dally. "Yes. I'll always love him." Judy cracked a small smile. "Does he love me? That's the real question."

"I'm sure he does. These things work themselves out and you'll see what fate has in store for you two." Watching her twirl her bottle on the bar, he needed a change of topic. "You just need something to keep your mind off of this."

Judy moved closer to him. "Officer Booker, what did you have in mind?"

Looking at the curve of her luscious breasts in that top and the pucker of her delicious full lips, he had a lot of things in mind. He would love nothing more than to take Judy tonight and every night after, but she was too vulnerable right now. The mistake would ruin any type of relationship or friendship he and Judy could share. He decided to keep it simple tonight.

"By drinking until you puke. It'll keep you busy all night." Dennis made contact with the bartender again. "Can we get two more?" Judy laughed.

Life at the Chapel had gone from weird to weirder. Most of the gang hadn't conversed on a personal level in quite sometime, at least not in Judy's presence. She felt almost like an outcast. She assumed the guys were busy with the new assignment, but they still had beers after work and she never received an invitation. At least Judy was successful at steering clear of Tom.

With the guys placed at James Janet Senior High School, Judy had an easier time going to the Chapel and avoiding Tom during his debriefings with Fuller. She got through a week and a half without seeing or communicating with Tom. Everyday that went by, things seemed a little easier to handle…she got use to waking up alone, the mention of his name didn't make her upset, and she was okay going to places they loved hanging out in. She even started looking for an apartment.

Judy stayed behind as everyone emptied the Chapel. She had light detail work with some other Jumpstreet officers. It passed the day quickly, but it came with extra paperwork. Fuller said goodnight to her as he pulled on his coat and grabbed his briefcase.

"Hey Capt," Judy called out before he walked out. "Can you turn off the spotlight? I can see just fine with my lamp."

"Okay Hoffs. Don't stay too late."

She smiled. "That's a first."

"Goodnight." He turned the lights out in the foyer of the Chapel and headed out the door.

Judy continued to write her reports and sip her tea. After an hour of continuous writing, a noise broke her concentration. She stood up nervously, looking around the darkened Chapel. "Hello?" She called out. As she headed to the front door, the soft noise became a louder noise -- maybe that of someone who was approaching the front door. Before she could process another thought, Tom busted through the entrance with some large bags.

Judy let out a small yelp, startling Tom as well. "Oh Tom, it's just you." She attempted to catch her breath. "What are you doing here?"

Kinda in awe that he's seeing her for the first time in days, he didn't realize he was asked a question. "Oh, um…sorry, I didn't know anyone was still here."

"It's just me." She smiled. "I wanted to finish up some stuff."

"Well," Tom clutched the bags tighter. "I just need to drop these off."

"Oh," She grabbed a bag. "Let me help you." Walking over to his desk, she tried to take a peek in the heavy bags. "What's in here?"

"Just some evidence. I wanted to show Fuller this crap in the morning, it might even wrap up this case."

Judy just nodded. The awkwardness of it all was making them both anxious. They both wanted to say something, but didn't know how to say it, so they just fidgeted in the dim Chapel. Judy knew that she had the next move, but she said something that she immediately regretted.

"I think I've found an apartment." She noted the desolation that engulfed Tom's face. "Not that I'm not satisfied living in the hotel, but I wanted to get my stuff outta your way." She smiled to make light of the conversation.

"It's not in my way. I've actually boxed a few things up for you." That comment hit Judy in the chest quite hard. "Whenever you're ready, just let me know. Hey, I can give you hand if you like?"

Her tears began to puddle in the pockets of her eyes, but she turned and gave a phony cough to excuse her watery vision. "Thanks. I'll let you as soon as I make a decision."

Tom's curiosity got the best of him. "So, how's everything else?" He knew that she had to be dating somebody…it was Judy, the hottest female officer on the force. He just hoped it wasn't the obvious.

"Everything's great. I'll just be happy when I can settle into my own place."

Tom gave a phony laugh. "Looking back, we should have just subleased the apartment. I didn't even think about that."

"No big deal." _Subleased?_ Judy thought to herself. _Just in case you decided to leave me for another woman, I guess. _She mumbled to herself as she headed back to her desk.

Taking a seat in her chair so irately, Tom knew that the phrasing of his sentences was probably not the way to mend his friendship with her. He knew that it was probably best to leave. "Well," Hanson decided surrender. "I'll get outta your way so you can finish your paperwork."

"Okay." She smiled. Judy couldn't show weakness…not in front of him, at least.

"It's nice to see you again." He smiled back. "Maybe we can grab a beer sometime? Just to talk…"

She almost got lost in those chocolate eyes of his. "Yeah, maybe." Judy couldn't believe that she was so easy broken by that boyish charm. "I'll let you know that too." She adorably smirked picking up her pen again.

"Bye." Tom blushed a little walking out of the Chapel. She always did that to him – that cute smile could melt his heart in a second. Putting his key in the car door, he thought about the first time they met. Her slender body and heart-shaped faced melted him then as well. He couldn't help, but smile. God, he missed her. He had a half a mind to go back in and watch her work, but Jackie was making dinner for him and it wasn't like Judy wanted him around…

"Tom!" Judy darted down the stairs. "Tom, wait!" He almost fainted. _Is she calling my name?_ He thought to himself. He watched her beautiful figure float downstairs. He had never been this tense in his entire life. _What did she want? Was it bad or good?_ A million thoughts rolled in and outta his brain as it took 10 seconds for her to jog completely down the steps.

She ran up to him almost outta breath due to her quick exercise bustle and that she was just as worried as he was. "How about that beer?"

"Now?"

"Now or never." She grinned leaning against his car. "I know a quiet spot near my hotel."

Tom's face covered with a wide smile and the shine covered his face in the unlit parking lot. "Lead the way officer."

* * *

**Finally back after almost four months! This chapter has been sitting on my desktop for weeks, but I got so busy with life. The wedding has been pushed back another year, so he can get settled in New Orleans. I hope all my readers will be patient with me :-)**


	23. It's There, I Can Feel It

Doug stumbled through the grocery store looking for sour cream and onion chips. He was so adamant about enjoying his favorite chips with his favorite movie that awaited him back at the apartment. With a loaf of bread, a package of turkey and a huge jar of mayo balancing in his arms, he ran into the last person he thought he would.

Doug's mouth fell open. She sexily leaned over the frozen food freezer with her skirt rising every time she dug deeper. She was just as gorgeous as he remembered…her strawberry-colored hair so untamed and sexy, her cute button nose and those juicy lips that he still dreamt about. He just couldn't believe it.

"Cassie?" He called out to her.

With her lean body being supported by the freezer, she turned her head to see who sought her attention. "Doug?" Her hazel eyes became wider.

Penhall used the hand that held the loaf to wipe the sweat from his brow. "How ya doing kid?"

She strolled towards him with the same smile that got him in trouble last time. "I'm great. How about you big guy?"

"Oh," he held up his future purchases. "Just trying to make a decent sandwich, but I can't find the chips."

"Never been in a grocery store before?" She grinned. "Try the same aisle you found the bread on."

He loved her sassiness. It made her even more beautiful. "Okay, I will. Thanks."

She reached into her basket and handed over her sour cream and onion chips. "Take these so you don't get lost again." Doug placed his hand on them with amazement written all over his face. "They might not be the flavor you desired, but these are the best anyway."

"Believe it or not, this is exactly what I was looking for." He rested against the row of freezers.

"Well ya see, sometimes what you're looking for is right in front of you." He smiled at her comment – he couldn't have said it better himself. He walked with her throughout the store, chatting as she continued shopping, as they checked out and while he put her groceries in her car.

"Thanks Doug." She commented closing the trunk.

"No problem." Their pause turned into uncomfortable silence. "Well, I guess I'll head home."

"I see you have a big date planned." She tugged at the bag that held his turkey. "Turkey? Most girls prefer chicken, but good luck with that."

"I don't have a date planned." He defended calmly. "I'm just gonna relax at home with a sandwich and a good movie."

"Oh," She moved closer to him. "Where's the Mrs.?"

"With her folks in Colorado…" He swallowed hard.

"Well, I was gonna invite you over for dinner, but since you and the Mrs. are still on, I guess that would be rude."

"Yeah, very rude, but it doesn't mean I wouldn't accept."

"So you would?" She licked her lips. "You would accept my invitation?"

"Yes I would." He whispered softly to her. "In a heartbeat."

She chuckled while shaking her head. "I've learned my lesson with you Doug. Your company isn't good for the heart, at least my heart." She turned to get into her car, but he wasn't letting her get away so easily.

"What do you want from me Cassie? Do you wanna hear that I think about you everyday? Or that I wish that you were waiting for me at home instead of Dorothy?"

"I don't want you to do anything. As long as you know in your heart that you're making a mistake by letting me go…" Before she could open her car door, Doug took her in his arms and gave her the most delicious kiss she had ever sampled in her entire life. Doug knew in his heart how he felt, so here he was kissing the woman he knew he wanted in the supermarket parking lot.

* * *

Tom slid into the booth at Carter's Saloon balancing two cups of draft beer and two shots of bourbon. He couldn't believe that he was sitting across from Judith Hoffs. Regardless of how this meeting went, he was gonna enjoy the time he was finally getting to spend with her.

"Oh," Judy reached for her wallet in her bag. "How much do I owe you?"

Tom pulled off his jean jacket. "It's on me."

She smiled nervously as she clutched her wallet. "You know that's not necessary. I can pay for my own beer."

"Well, well…" Tom chuckled. "If you insist," Tom put his hand out to receive her portion of the drinks.

Unfortunately, when she opened her wallet, she only had two grungy dollar bills gawking back at her. "Um, actually, I don't have any cash." Tom couldn't help but smile. "I'll have to pay you back."

Tom sat her beer and shot in front of her. "Or you can let me buy you a drink."

She sighed contentedly. "Thanks Hanson."

That comment stopped him dead in his tracks. "Hanson? Are we not using first names anymore?" His coffee-colored eyes looked deeply into hers. "So, what should I call you? Hoffs? Officer?"

She wrapped her hands around the cold cup. "I'm not sure. I was kinda hoping to figure that out tonight." While he sipped his beer through the layer of foam that covered the surface, she braced herself for the 'big' question. "What happened to us Tom?"

He reached for her hand. "I screwed up and you left." He took a deep breath. "You have no idea what I would give to take back everything I did."

She was touched by his sincerity. "Me too…I've tried so many times to block it out of my mind so I could come back to you, but it's impossible."

"I know." He threw the shot glass back and let the brown liquor caress his tongue. "I figured things would never be the same between us again."

It pained Judy, but she had to ask, "Are you still seeing her?"

Tom thought they would share some laughs and memories, but Judy meant business. He hesitated at first, but lies got him in this, so it was best to tell the truth. "Yeah, I am."

She downed the shot of bourbon. He would never know how much that damaged her. "I can't believe that you decided to stay with her after she caused our breakup."

Tom placed his back against the wall of the booth. "Don't do this Judy. Please don't do this." His immediate frown expressed all the hurt that overcame him. "I didn't have you, so what was I suppose to do."

"Maybe you could have waited longer than three weeks before jumping into another relationship." She was past angry at this point. "I mean, my belongings are still at the apartment."

"I'm not engaged to her, she hasn't moved in -- We are just dating and she's never been to the apartment, ok?"

"Whatever you say Hanson."

"Stop calling me Hanson!" He snapped back making the group that sat behind them glance their way. "Stop saying it in that tone."

"What tone would that be? I'm just calling you what the other officers call you. We're peers, remember?"

"Damn it Judy! Don't say it like we never loved each other…" He tried to fight the tears. "You know I still love you." He whispered.

Judy was about to retort another snappy comment until his bold statement. "You still love me?"

He didn't hesitate. "Of course I do. I'll always love you." He reached for her hand. "You'll always be my Jude."

"Why did you kiss another woman then?"

"Honestly…" Tom ran his hand through his messy hair and inhaled a deep breath. "I was getting cold feet about us and a beautiful, intelligent woman approached me. I slipped up and I'm sorry."

His truthfulness was ferocious. "I thought that's how you felt about me."

"I did, I mean, I still do." Without realizing it, his frustration caused a tear to fall from his eye. "Jude, I'd give anything for you to understand what's going on in my head. I wish you could even explain it to me."

She ran her finger around the rim of the cup. "Sometimes, it seems so surreal. I expect to wake up next to you and when it rains at night, I wish that you were cuddled next to me….snoring….loudly." Tom smiled. "But I realize that too much has happened and too much time has gone by."

"It has only been three weeks."

"Yeah, but three long weeks, in which, you've been sleeping with someone else."

"I'm not sleeping with her….we are just dating. That means a dinner, a movie, and a kiss here and there."

"Wait, you two haven't had sex? I thought…"

Tom cut her off. "No sex." He sighed. "I'm not a beast, you know."

"Well Hanson, you had someone to go home to. You cheated remember?"

"I'll always remember that I caused this and I'll pay for it for the rest of my life." Tom took a deep sigh before downing the rest of his beer. "I think it's time for another beer." Tom jumped outta the booth and back to the bar.

Judy pondered about this whole situation. She wanted to spend time with him to ask questions and figure it all out, but it was turning into a Tom Hanson clobber fest. They booth knew it was his fault, but she didn't feel the need to rub his face in it anymore. She was gonna get over this, so she could eventually be his friend.

Tom sat down with the same combination as before. "Do you wanna roll through the spiel again or can I buy you this drink too?"

"Thanks Hanson." They slapped their shot glasses together and then consumed. "Enough about our failed relationship, tell me about James Janet High. How's it going?" Tom smirked.

After three hours of talking and two more beers, Judy and Tom tried to find their way to a potential friendship. They gossiped about Captain Fuller's new girlfriend, Harry and Rachel's big news and of course, the job. Tom settled into their conversation so easily that he forgot to call Jackie to cancel their dinner plans.

Judy tiredly glanced at her watch. "It's almost midnight. I better get outta here." Judy stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. Tom hastily moved from his seat as she led them outside the bar. They faced each other silently while fidgeting in the glare of the streetlight.

Judy broke the quiet. "Thanks for the drinks."

"Sure, thanks for wanting to talk." He rubbed the back of his neck before fumbling out his next sentence. "I can walk you to the hotel if you like…"

"I'm okay. It's just a few blocks away."

"Are you sure? It's no big deal."

"I'm sure Tom." She smiled.

"Did you just call me Tom? Wow, hell must have frozen over." He chuckled.

"Oh stop it." She gave a cute laugh. "It slipped out."

"Too late! You've already messed up." His boyish smile covered his lips. He moved closer and gently touched her shoulder. "Let me walk you home." Judy was too nervous to look into those deadly eyes, but she couldn't resist. "It'd make me feel better knowing you got home okay."

"Fine." Her tongue lightly swept across her full lips. "If it will make you sleep better at night, let's go."

Judy and Tom walked down the busy intersection. They didn't say much except for the mentioning of the new Thai restaurant that was opening on the corner. There was so much left to say and they could feel it in the air. They quickly approached the hotel.

"Thanks for walking with me."

"Thanks for letting me." Tom placed his hands in his pockets. "I had fun tonight."

"Me too." She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Take care of yourself Hanson."

Tom proceeded to walk back the way they came, and then Judy stopped him. "Tom!" She walked briskly up to him. She grabbed his hand and gazed into his glossy eyes. "I just want you to know that I don't hate you. I'm just still hurt, but I could never hate you."

"Thank you Jude. I'm glad you don't hate me because that's what I fear the most." He cupped her face in his hands. "I would give anything to have you love me again."

A single tear fell down her cheek. "Who says that I don't still love you?" She placed her hand on his forearm. "I just can't let you hurt me again."

Tom tangled his fingers in her hair and leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry for that Judy. I'd give my life to change what happened." He moved back to glare into her eyes again. "I love you so much." Tom pressed his soft lips against her luscious mouth. It was a feeling he had longed for since the day she left. He nearly cried listening to her sweet moans as he stole her breath away.

She pulled away from him. "I can't do this, not again."

"Please Jude, let's start over. I can make it up to you…I'll build your trust again." He pulled her even closer and engulfed her succulent lips again. He kissed her for what felt like hours until she pulled away for the second time.

Judy stepped away from him and gently touched her lips, caressing the invisible impression he left on them. She couldn't believe that she had just kissed him. It felt like old times, too much like old times. She wasn't sure which was more painful, Tom's deception or watching him bare his heart to her in front of this hotel.

She turned to walk inside. "Jude, look, we can work this out. Don't you want this to work?" He walked up behind her and grabbed her arms. "Please say something." He pressed his face into her soft hair. "Please." He begged again.

She closed her eyes as the tears fell. "Goodnight." She removed herself from his grasp and walked inside the double doors of the hotel…never looking back at him. She couldn't.


	24. Morning Already?

Tom took a deep breath as he placed his key in the front door. Touching and kissing Judy made coming home even harder than the night she left. He glanced at the red light flashing on the answering machine, but he ignored it and headed to the bedroom to rest his nerves. Tom's eyes slowly opened as sunlight bathed the room. "Morning already?" He whispered to himself creeping outta bed -- he barely remembered falling asleep last night. Tom stripped off his clothes as the steam from the shower began to fog up the mirror. He closed his eyes as the hot water caressed his body; he hoped it would wash away all his problems and turn things back to the way they use to be. His problems entwined with his life with Judy, his relationship with his friends and even his knack to do his job efficiently. Suddenly his eyes popped open – maybe it's not too late…

Judy pulled into the Chapel's parking lot. She reached into the passenger seat and grabbed her violet bag to apply more lip gloss. Flipping down her mirror, she could see Booker walking up behind her vehicle. She quickly put away her makeup and attempted to open the car door, but Dennis beat her to the punch.

"You're always trying to sneak up on me." She joked.

"Just trying to get you alone, that's all." He joked right back. "How was your night?"

She threw her bag over her shoulder as they proceeded to walk up the Chapel stairs. "Okay, I guess. I had drinks with Hanson."

"Well," He waited for the 'Hanson and Hoffs are now an item' bomb to drop. "Are you two okay now?"

"I think I'm finally able to forgive him. I feel like we can at least try to be friends."

"That's an improvement." He smiled opening the door for her.

She rested her lean body against her desk as she sorted through her messages. "Great."

Of course Booker was all ears to hear what concerned the beautiful damsel he wished to rescue. "What's wrong gorgeous?"

"Jackie Garrett wants to see me." She threw the stack of notes on her desk.

Booker's eyes grew big. "Do you know what about?"

"Who knows." Hoffs plopped down in her chair. "As long as she doesn't complicate my life anymore than it already is, I can deal." Judy gave him a cute smile as she picked up the phone to return her call.

Doug strolled into the Chapel much later than he anticipated. It was so hard leaving Cassie snuggled up in bed; it was even worse looking at the pile of messages that awaited him. If he had to guess, ten of them were from Dorothy. He threw the baseball cap that covered his messy hair on his desk and made his way over to the coffee stand. Judy hurriedly hung up the phone and ran to meet Doug at the coffee station.

"Hey Penhall." She greeted so calmly, yet so nervously. "What's up?" It felt like it had been months since they conversed, let alone hung out.

"Oh, hey Hoffs." He was just as uneasy as she was, but for different reasons. "Wanna cup?"

"Sure!" She grabbed a Styrofoam cup and waited for his courtesy pour. "How's everything?"

"Great. How about you?"

"I've been better." She gazed down at the hot beverage as she brought her lips to the rim of the cup.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Doug let his eyes wander, too afraid to look in her sad eyes.

"Look Doug, can we talk in private?"

"About what?" His palms became sweaty and it definitely wasn't because of the coffee.

She was about to express her apprehension about their friendship, but the last person she needed to see strolled in. Tom's eyes locked onto hers and he darted their way. "Meet me upstairs by the lockers in 20 minutes, okay?"

"Um, sure thing."

Tom tried to play it cool even though he could tell Jude's abrupt move was to avoid him. Those kisses last night left him dizzy, but he couldn't let them distract him. He walked over to meet Doug at the coffee stand. "What's up Dougie?"

"Life sucks." He commented before sipping his coffee again.

Tom pulled a Styrofoam cup off the top of the stack. "I second that." The entire time he poured his coffee, he glanced Judy's way. He watched her put her hair in a bun and play with her eyeshadow.

Penhall chuckled. "Ah, I see the Judith and Thomas saga continues." He was about to take another sip, but he suddenly became baffled. "Wait, I thought you and Jackie were together now?"

"Jackie?" Tom looked startled. "Oh shit! I was supposed to have dinner with her last night."

"Wow. Are you seriously screwing up the new relationship too?"

"Not exactly…I was with Jude last night."

"Really?" This news interrupted another sip. "Are you two trying to work things out?"

"Oh, if only it were so. Judging from our exchange, we made a major breakthrough to the land of friendship."

"Well, that's better than nothing."

"I know…it's a start." Tom patted Doug on the back. "Besides, I think I'm gonna end things with Jackie."

"Whoa!" Doug pulled his buddy closer to him just to make sure he heard him clearly. "Ending things with Jackie? I'm starting to believe you like being miserable."

"Look, Judy told me that she still loves me and I'm not gonna let the opportunity slip by being infatuated with Jackie." Tom stated his case and walked to his desk, but Penhall refused to let him get away so easily.

"Hanson, I know you feel better now that Judy has finally spoken to you, but don't get too excited. I think a friendship would be the best thing for you two right now."

Tom sighed and rolled his eyes. "I know that Doug. I'm willing to wait for her…she's worth it." Tom sat in his chair and placed his feet on the desk. "You'll see, once I prove myself to her, everything will fall into place."

Doug smiled. "Okay, Mr. Confidence. I'm with you, but promise me you won't rush this."

Tom batted his eyelashes in a playful manner. "I won't big guy."

Doug leaned against his partner's desk. "So, how do you think Ms. Garrett will take the news of your break up?"

"She'll be fine. Besides, we were never serious anyway. In fact," Tom jumped up from his seat. "I'm heading over to her office right now to get this outta the way."

"Now? Why don't you take her to dinner? Let her down gently like a true asshole."

Hanson turned around. "Because I love Judy and I need to start fixing this now, so I don't lose her forever. Tell Fuller I went Downtown."

Watching Tom leave, Doug glimpsed at Hoffs as she signaled him to follow her upstairs with her eyes. Doug marched slowly up the twisting stairs, nervous about what she wanted to talk about. She was leaning over the railing, looking down at the busy Chapel. "Jude?"

"Hey Pen." She took a deep sigh. "Sorry about fleeing earlier, but I didn't want to deal with Tom. At least not right now."

He placed his hand on her back. "I thought you two were working things out?"

"Well, not exactly." She moved to sit on the nearby bench. "Doug, I love him, but I'm not sure I can get caught up in this again. We spent time together last night and it felt so right, but my brain is giving me the 'run away' indicator."

Doug sat beside her and draped his arm over her shoulder. "Well, you may not believe this, but I have a solution to your problem -- stop listening to your brain!"

"I can't trust him and I'm so…"

"Scared?" Doug finished the line for her. "Jude, if you love him, open up to him. Trust can be rebuilt, but if you don't let down this brick wall and continue to push him away, he will give up eventually."

"You're right. I wanna work this out." Jude rose to both feet. "Why not – I care for this man!"

"Then go get him princess." Doug smiled feeling positive that his best friends were finally on the same page and that he had a hand in finally reuniting them. He placed his hand on her cheek. "You'll make him the happiness person in the universe."

"Doug, I don't know how you've put up us over these past few months, but I'm glad we both have a friend like you."

"No problem beautiful. I'm glad to see that I'm finally able to clean up the mess I started."

"You didn't start this – my nagging and Tom's inability to take the next step started this." She smiled. "I hope all is well with Dorothy."

Doug was stunned by how quickly the conversation changed. "Oh yeah, we're as fine as we can be."

"Let me know if you wanna talk about it, but I'm sure everything will work out for the best."

"I'm sure it will." Doug semi-smiled.

"Thanks Penhall." She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "When he comes back, tell him I want to talk to him." Judy cupped her hands around the fire pole. "But first I gotta go Downtown to see Jackie Garrett." Judy slid down.

Doug sat for a split moment before her whereabouts finally clicked in his head. "Wait Hoffs!"

* * *

Sorry this one is so short -- I've been sitting on it forever and I needed to go ahead and upload it. I hope everyone is still following the story :-)


End file.
